Untold Secrets
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Suki and Musoka have been best friends for years.But what do they do when the Akatsuki captures them and forces them to join? Lots of humor, hurt and romance with PLENTY of drama in the end!rated M for adult themes. Slightly AU Completed.IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN FINAL CHAPTER!
1. the epic Prolouge

"Suki, hurry up! I don't want to be late!" a blonde girl shouted up the stairs of her friend's house. She walked groggily into the kitchen, wearing a low-cut tank top and blue plaid sweats that were a little too big. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table, turning on the small TV.

Another girl with long wavy brown hair slid down the handrail of the stairs, green eyes sparkling. She wore a v-neck t-shirt with tie-dye swirls on it and shorts that reached halfway down her thighs.

"Hey, good morning Musoka! Thanks for spending the night studying with me!" she said, sitting at the table as a silver cat rubbed against her legs.

"Yeah, well you better hope you have something good for breakfast to give me!" she said with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

"Omelets okay?" Suki smiled.

"Sure," Musoka said, finishing the last of her milk, "so are you ready for the final exams?" she continued as Suki's upper half was in the fridge, looking for the eggs.

"I think so. I really just want to graduate and become a genin. Who do you think our sensei will be?"

"I hope its Daichi's dad!" Musoka said happily. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Just because you will get into Kakashi's group doesn't mean Daichi will too. I don't understand your attraction to him; he's always by himself, and have you SEEN the books he reads? He's just as bad as his dad!" she ranted, cooking the hot egg in the skillet.

"He is not! He's just a little mature for his age. Besides, WE always hang out by ourselves! Musoka said defiantly.

"Yeah, but that's because we have each other."

"Well, I talk to him some; yesterday, he even called me his friend!"

"Aww, how kawaii! Maybe you'll grow up and have freaky haired children!" Suki was referring to the fact that Daichi had the light grey hair that his father has and it was tipped at its ends with a electric blue color.

"Hey, what's he ever done to you? Don't be so judgmental."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Here's your omelet." Suki sat opposite of Musoka and they both began to eat.

"Who do you thinks' going to pass?"

"Not Kokoromi! He stabbed Hukona with his kunai yesterday!"

"So that's why I heard screams from the health room They were getting the kunai!"

"Come one its 7:15 and the exams start at 8:00!" Suki said, turning off the TV. They put their dishes in the sink and heading to the stairs. Suki stopped, turned and shook Musoka's hand.

"This may be the last time we greet each other like this," she said with sarcastic emotion, "The next time we meet me may be genin!" Musoka laughed.

"Get a grip on yourself and get rea- wait, what do you mean 'we may be genin'"  
>"I was referring to the fact that 'you're so stupid'" Suki commented all ghetto-like. Musoka lightly punched her friend in the arm.<p>

"NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO NICE ABOUT IT!" Musoka yelled, chasing Suki playfully upstairs.


	2. Becoming Genin

They got the school 13 minutes early so they both hung out by the swing set nearby. Slowly as the seconds went by students began to crowd at the door to the academy. Musoka and Suki kept to themselves. Eventually they both got bored and started to draw. Suki always had a talent for putting her chakra into her drawings to bring them to life. Musoka's drawings were more normal, since most of her strategy was put into weapons and strategy. Her quick temper and her kunai would always get the best of her if Suki wasn't there to stop her.

"What are you two up to?" A soft voice said behind them. Musoka turned around.

"Oh, hey Daichi! We're working on our drawing techniques." Musoka said happily with a slight blush. Daichi peered over her shoulder.

"What are you drawing?"

"Well, I'm drawing a hawk, but I have no clue what that is supposed to be!" she said, looking at the strange creature on Suki's paper. Suki looked up.

"It's a hybrid of a fish and a dog! Wouldn't that just be the coolest pet ever?" she said, making a hand sign close to her face.

"Coming from someone who owns a cat…" Daichi interjected, watching the hybrid rise off the page. It was about the size of a golden retriever.

"Hey, I think it's time to go in," Suki said, ignoring Daichi's comment, "Come on Dogfish! I have an exam!" she raced off, with the hybrid close behind her, leaving Musoka and Daichi behind.

"WHOA Suki, you can't have…THAT… with you during the final exam!" Iruka said pointing to the dogfish. Suki groaned loudly.

"Fine!" she said. She made another hand sign, and in a instant, the dogfish blew up. Ink splattered all over Iruka. Musoka rushed over, yanking Suki's hair inside.

"OW! Musoka, that hurts!"

"GOOD!" It will teach you not to blow things up in our teacher's faces!"


	3. Unwanted Stalkers

"Is that the girl, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, his long blonde hair ruffling in the breeze. He had only joined the Akatsuki recently, and was the youngest member at age 14. He was with his partner, Sasori, up in a tree, spying on two girls- a cute brunette with her blonde friend, celebrating their graduating from the academy. Sasori sighed.

"Of course it is. She matches the description- a long-haired brunette with an artistic talent."

"Yes, but did you see how she made it some to life, hm?"

"Well, I was standing right here when it happened!"

"How about when it blew up? That is what art really is, yeah!" Deidara commented, smiling at her. He watched as her long hair ruffled in the breeze, and how she was excitedly jumping around with her friend.

_A girl with a potential for art and has a personality…. Yeah…._

"Ugh, don't tell me you're starting to get a crush on her!" Sasori said with a hint of disgust. Deidara blushed.

"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about, hm!"

"Good. Rule numbers two of the Akatsuki: no relationships."

"Why not Sasori, hmm?" Deidara asked. Sasori sighed heavily.

_Why did I have to get stuck with a child for a partner?_

"Pein thinks' relationships would distract us from our missions. Plus, he doesn't want a bunch of babies in the Akatsuki, and since we are mostly all men, he doesn't want the Akatsuki being known as a gay club."

"Oh, I see…. Hmm…."

"Let's go. They are on the move." Sasori said. Deidara and Sasori jumped from tree to tree, fallowing the two girls everywhere they went.


	4. The Children

5 years later….

Suki sat at the park bench, impatiently waiting for Musoka. At that moment, the ninja fell from the trees and onto the ground in front of her.

"About time you showed up!" Suki nagged, standing up.

"Sorry, I was tired from my mission last night and I couldn't find my ninja tools!"

"Aw, excuses, excuses! I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Suki said as they both headed to the Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch. They gossiped about the latest news going around Konoha, and they talked about the missions they had this week. Suki and Musoka have remained friends for years, and they got to be on the same squad team together, with Daichi and had his dad, Kakashi, for their sensei. When they both finally finished, Suki and Musoka went back to the park to walk it off. They stopped near a playground with a bunch of kids on it. In the corner of the playground was a group of 4 little boys. One of them wore an orange mask and kept trying to get up to play with the other kids, but the boy with the long blonde hair kept making him sit down. Another one of the boys had long black hair that was tied back, and the last one playing with kunai had silvery hair that was about shoulder length and gelled back. They were all staring at the two teens.

"Don't you think that's a little creepy?" Musoka whispered to Suki, who was drawing in her sketchbook.

"What is?" she asked, dotting her paper. Musoka looked over at the four boys, only there were six now. One was a little girl with blue hair and had an origami flower where her hair was tied up into a side bun. The other was an oddly blue-skinned boy who looked kind of shark-like.

"Those kids staring at us…" Musoka whispered. She didn't like little children very much.

"So? Little children always stare." Suki said without looking up. She made a hand sign up to her face. Her drawing was about to come alive.

"I didn't expect to see you ladies here." Said a low voice. Musoka turned around.

"Hi Daichi…." Musoka said shyly, her cheeks turning a little pink. Suki snickered, which only resolved in getting a sharp punch in the arm. Daichi shrugged.

"So, what are my teammates up to?" He asked, leaning back against a tree.

"Nothing much. Just waiting on Suki." Musoka replied. Suki let out a quiet giggle, watching a lizard-dragonfly hybrid rise off her page.

"Aw, isn't it adorable?" Suki cooed, showing it to Musoka and Daichi. Daichi tried to poke it, but it flew away.

"We shall name him Tenkuu, lord of the skies. " Daichi announced. Musoka and Suki laughed at his comment as the lizard-dragonfly, or now Tenkuu, flew over to the little children. The blonde boy looked really interested in it, gazing over at it as it flew around. He looked back over to Suki, with a glint in his eye. Unfortunately, the black haired boy didn't give much of a crap for it, because he took one of the silver-haired boy's kunai and stabbed it. The ink splattered all over the place, getting on all of them.

"Dude, what the fucking hell you dick!" the silver-haired boy screamed loudly.

"It was giving me a headache." The black haired boy said.

"That's because you have no appreciation for art, un." The blonde haired boy muttered. Daichi looked at Musoka.

"Did you hear what that little kid said?"

"What kind of child you talk like that? Suki-" Daichi started to say before he stopped himself. He noticed she wasn't saying anything, which only means she's seriously pissed. Her wavy brown hair was standing on its ends, her green eyes showing anger.

_Maybe I should get out of he-_

_ "_HOW DARE HE!" Suki raged, grabbing Daichi by the neck and shaking him violently back and forth, "WHO DOES THAT LITTLE SHIT THINK HE IS, STABBING MY ART LIKE IT WAS A PIECE OF CRAP?"

"Suki, calm down! You're going to kill him!" Musoka shouted, trying to pry Suki off of Daichi. Suki finally let go, but she turned and huffed as Daichi dropped to the ground, trying to grasp for air. Musoka noticed the little blonde boy standing up and making his way over to Suki, despite the protests of the other ones.

"I thought it was really nice. He said sweetly. Suki smiled and bent over.

"Why thank you sweetie." Suki cooed. She actually liked children, but this one started to smile in a way that creeped her out.

"Your quiet talented in the ways of art, as am I," he continued, suddenly sounding like he was much older then he looked, "I can defiantly now see why our leader wants us to capture you!"

_Capture? What an odd thing for a little boy to say. _Suki thought.


	5. SUPRISE!

"Suki, get back!" she heard Musoka scream. Suki jumped up and backed away from the boy. Only it wasn't a little boy anymore. He was now suddenly older, roughly between 18-20 years of age now. His blonde hair and his ponytail were longer, and were much taller than Daichi. He was wearing a black over coat with a red cloud pattern on it.

_Akatsuki! _The three all thought at once.

"What are you so afraid of? I was being honest with you…" he said slyly.

"Hey, dipshit! I thought I was going to do the evil introduction!" a silver haired guy said, stomping up to the blonde guy. He was in the same cloak, and looked a lot like the silver haired little boy. Other men, including one woman, walked up, wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"Well, it wasn't like you were going to walk up and scare her half to death!" the blonde guy argued. Musoka, Suki and Daichi watched them carefully, waiting for them to strike, but all they were doing was bitching at each other.

"Maybe we can outrun them!" Musoka whispered.

"They are S-ranked criminals who also happen to be assassins! How the hell do you expect us to outrun them?" Daichi hissed. Both looked back up at Suki, who was just standing there, terrified.

"Okay, you know what? I'm just going to-" the blonde guy was interrupted by the terrified shriek that came from Suki. She closed her eyes and swung her foot out, hitting right into the blonde guy's crotch.

"SUKI!" Daichi and Musoka yelled. Suki turned around.

"I PANICKED, OKAY?" she freaked.

"God fucking dammit, that hurt like hell, un!" the member managed to choke out in pain, kneeling on the ground.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! Are you okay?" the orange-mask guy screamed, rushing to his side. Deidara glared at Suki.

"I'm fine Tobi; just go get the bitch already!" Deidara yelled. At that same moment, Tobi threw his hands up into the air, screamed, and ran head on at Suki, who also screamed and ran away from him. Musoka wanted to go and help her friend (because to be honest, it dind't look like much of a challenge) but she was cornered by the black ponytail guy and the shark guy. Looking at the black ponyatil's red eyes, Musoka could easily identify who this was: Itachi Uchiha. That would mean his partener here is Kisame.

"So, who are you?" Itachi asked. Musoka glared, reaching slowly for the ninja tools in her bag. She heard Kisame crack out a wicked laugh.

"Ninja tools? Do we look like a bunch of genin here?" He said, putting his hand on the handle of his gigantic sword.

* * *

><p><strong>me: OMG what's going to happen? Will Musoka die or what? <strong>

**Deidara: Will Suki ever stop asking questions?**

**me: Shut up Deidara...**


	6. When trying to run from the Akatsuki

Musoka's eyes darted over to her right, where Daichi was squaring off against two other Akatsuki members- the silver haired guy, who was holding a huge 3-bladed scythe, and another guy that just appeared. He was covered in rags (or whatever the hell you call it) and only his eyes were showing. He was staring Daichi down.

"Hey, Kakuzu, the leader didn't say to get anyone but the brunette. Right?" the silver hair guy said, also staring Daichi down. Daichi remained calm; deciding when would be the best time to strike.

"No Hidan. Go ahead."

"Yes, I think he will make a great Jashin sacrifice!"

_Kakuzu and Hidan, huh?_ Musoka thought. Hidan raised his scythe, and choked out a wickedly evil laugh.

"Get ready kid- OOMF!" Hidan said. Daichi had shoved him over, turned, and darted the other way. Hidan sat up and glared at Kakuzu.

"What the hell didn't you do anything?"  
>"I thought you said you wanted him for a sacrifice..."<p>

"That doesn't mean I want you to let him push me over and run away- HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING, HUH?" Hidan shouted angrily, jumping up and racing after Daichi.

"What an idiot… What kind of Akatsuki member gets knocked over by a kid and lets him get away?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Who knows? But it's not as bad as what Tobi is doing with the other girl." Itachi said, pointing over to Musoka's left. Musoka looked over too, seeing Tobi chasing Suki around a large oak tree in circles.

_Oh, dear God Suki, what kind of Jonin- _Musoka's thoughts were put to a halt when she was knocked over.

"Sorry." Daichi said, lying on top of her. He tried to get up, but Kakuzu came up to them.

"Your wasting my time." He said. Musoka watched in horror when she saw Kakuzu's hands detached from his body. They were held on by a bunch of black tentacles. The hands flew over to them and grabbed them by their necks and forced them down.

"What the hell?" Daichi choked. Musoka tried to respond, but all she did was cough.

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you." Kakuzu said. Hidan finally caught up to him. He was covered in sweat, and was panting heavily.

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to make your death so slow and painful-"

"Shut up Hidan. You are so annoying." Kakuzu hisses. Hidan growled, but he was to out of breath to argue.

"Okay, we managed to catch two people we don't need. Does anyone know if Tobi caught Suki yet?" Kisame asked. Itachi nudged him and pointed over to the tree where Tobi was.

"Yargh! Tobi-san will catch you Suki-chan!" Tobi panted, still racing around the tree. Suki was up in the tree, clinging onto a branch above. She sat up and looked down at Tobi.

_ Maybe I can get the moron from up here, _Suki thought. She reached into her small pack, taking out a blank scroll and a pen. She rolled the scroll open carefully along the tree branch. She uncapped her pen and was about to start a creation as a giant white spider crawled out in front of her. I was about the size of her fist, and its eyes looked as if it was hallowed out.

"Oh, my, fucking, God…" she whispered, rolling her scroll back up. She raised it above her head, ready to strike at it when she saw strands of blonde hair fall in front of her face.

"Unless you want to blow up, I suggest you don't do that un…." She heard Deidara whisper into her ear. Suki jumped, lost her balance in the tree, and fell out onto Tobi.

"Geez, you act like I'm going to hurt you un…" he muttered, jumping down from the tree. He picked Suki up and placed a chakra hold on her wrists behind her back.

"She's going to be **quite a pain**, isn't she?" said another mysterious member. He looked really strange- one side of his face was black and the other was white. He looked like he was an enormous carnivorous plant, and spoke with two different tones of voice as he talked.

"A pain? I will have you know-"Suki was stopped when Deidara put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"So what do we do with these two?" Hidan muttered, pointing at Musoka and Daichi. Kakuzu still had a hold of their necks; spit pouring out of their mouths from their constant choking. Their faces were turning a little red. Itachi went over and placed chakra holds on them too, like Deidara did with Suki so Kakuzu could release them. When he did so, Musoka and Daichi collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Kind of pathetic, but I think we can maybe make a profit off of them." Kakuzu suggested. Hidan turned to him angrily.

"What is it with you and money? I say we use them as sacrifices for Jashin!"

"Who's that, your mother?" Daichi said in a low growl. Hidan glared at him.

"Jashin is my God, and now yours too! He demands-" Hidan continued to ramble on about Jashin for about 20 more minutes.

"Are you done now?" the blue haired girl asked, clearly annoyed. Hidan nodded, but didn't bother to say anything else.

"Maybe we should just bring them back to the hideout and the leader can decide what to do with them. He only wanted the brunette after all." Itachi said. Deidara removed his hand from Suki's mouth.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she freaked. Deidara looked at her, surprised.

"Well, you wouldn't shut up so I-"

"No not that! Something came out of your hand that was slimy and gross and it moved around in my mouth and I demand to know what it was!" Suki said angrily. Deidara turned a little red for a moment.

"Uh… this might explain it un…" he said, holding up his hand. A tongue slithered out of it, and it flicked around. Musoka looked at it in disgust.

_That is just gross….._she thought. The other members looked annoyed.

"Come on Deidara, seriously?"

"She's going to be joining us soon! Can't you control your hands?"

"Fucking shit Deidara, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Senpai, that's really gross…"

"It wasn't my fault un!" Deidara yelled to the other Akatsuki members, clearly embarrassed. Daichi got a smirk on his face.

"So, since they have mouths, do you practice on them?" he teased. The other members (except for Itachi because he doesn't laugh at anything) broke out in laughter. Deidara faced away from them, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"OMG your hands have mouths?" Suki asked, sounding surprised. Everyone shut up immediately.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's laughing at un…"

"I don't know why. I think that is so cool!" Suki exclaimed. Deidara looked at her.

"Really un?"

"Yeah! What can they do? I'm sure they can do something really cool!"

"Well, yeah. They help me create my creations of art!" Deidara said, sounding a bit excited. He reaching inside his cloak and pulled out a lump of clay.

"Here he goes…" Kisame muttered. Musoka was glaring at Suki.

_How can she possibly be so stupid? Why would she stick up and be amazed at a member of the Akatsuki? _She thought angrily. Suki was watching as Deidara Mashed his hands together, molding the clay. He opened them back up about 30 seconds later. A clay bird lay in his hands.

"Wow, you're an artist?"

"The best. But watch this un!" Deidara said. Suki gasped in amazement as the bird started to move. It flapped its wings and began to fly around everyone.

"They come to life? That's so amazing!" Suki said, watching the bird fly. Deidara blushed a little.

_Wait, why am I blushing un? _

_ "_O O O SENPAI makes it go 'boom' too!" Tobi yelled. The other members groaned even louder. Suki looked at Deidara.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because, Art…." He said, making a hand sign up to his face, "Is and EXLOSION!" At that moment, the bird exploded right above their heads. Deidara laughed, and Suki gazed with amazement.

"That is so cool!"

"SUKI!" Musoka and Daichi screamed. They were fed up already.

"What?" Suki asked, a little shocked. Musoka gritted her teeth, and Daichi glared.

"You are now a hostage of the Akatsuki, and instead of trying to do something or figure out WHY, you're making conversation with the girly man about his art!" Daichi yelled. Deidara turned angrily to him, his face bright red.

"GIRLY MAN?" he shouted. Daichi turned to him right back.

"Yeah! I mean, your hair just looks a bit girly, and the ponytail doesn't make it any better. I mean with hair like that… you wouldn't happen to be going through a sex change, would you?" Daichi tormented. Deidara growled, looking really pissed off now.

"Yeah, if I was, would this hurt?" He shouted, nailing Daichi in the gut with his foot. Daichi coughed hard, the wind knocked out of him. Deidara kicked him again and then punched him in the face once.

"What are you doing?" Musoka exclaimed, trying to kick Deidara away. Itachi eventually pried Deidara away.

"Look, he was just messing with you. Try not to lose your cool until the leader tells us what to do with him." He said in a stern tone. Deidara growled again, but didn't say anything. Itachi turned to everyone.

"Okay, let's go back." He said. Musoka struggled when she was picked up by Hidan and thrown over his shoulder.

"Don't struggle too much sweetheart. I might get the wrong idea…" Hidan said in a creepy tone of voice. Musoka didn't listen, and tried to kick him. Daichi was lifted by Kisame and thrown over his shoulder, and Suki was shoved by Deidara forward.

"Hey! Not too hard, okay?" Suki said. Tobi ran up to behind Kisame to talk to Daichi.

"Tobi's sorry about Deidara-senpai. He can be a bit grumpy when he's called a girl." Tobi whispered. Daichi opened one eye.

"No kidding…." He muttered.


	7. Meeting the Leader

"so you idiots managed to capture Suki Takayoshi, huh?" Pein said, looking around at the everybody. Deidara refused to make eye contact.

"Yes leader-sama! Tobi caught the pretty brunette you wanted!" Tobi blurted out, jumping up and down.

"Dammit Tobi, you just ran around a tree!" Deidara yelled, whacking Tobi in the head. Tobi rubbed his head.

"Ow, senpai…" Itachi sighed loudly.

"At least Tobi didn't tounge her for about 5 minutes." He muttered. Pein looked at Deidara.

"I said that you were all forbidden from doing things like that to this girl."

"It was an accident un!"

"Oh really? Explain."

"Well, she wouldn't be quiet so I had to put my hand on her mouth to make her be quiet… and I guess the tongue just made it's way in there un…" Deidara said quietly. Pein just sighed in response. Hidan snickered.

"Okay, now listen here, I didn't have any-"

"Shut up Deidara, because no one really cares!" Konan yelled. Deidara crossed his arms and turned his head from everyone.

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you all, but I really wanna fuck that cute blondie over there." Hidan said.

"Deidara-senpai?" tobi asked. Everyone broke out into laughter. Deidara glared at Tobi, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Tobi," he started in and pissed tone of voice, "I am going to stuff you in the freezer, and I won't let you out for three days!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Pein's voiced boomed over the noise. The laughter died out almost immediately.

"Now that I you idiots have given me a headache, and it's not even 3:00 yet," he said, "Now we must disscuss the reason for this girl…"

* * *

><p>*Inside the closet where Suki, Musoka and Daichi were being held *<p>

"Look, I don't see what the problem is! I was just being nice to him." Suki argued. Musoka and Daichi still weren't convinced by her pleas.

"Suki, I don't even think you know whats going on here. We are dealing with Akatsuki here!" Musoka yelled. Daichi was trying to stay out of the fight, and trying to think of a plan to get out of here.

"So what? They are still people!"

"They are serial killers and rapists! And for some odd reason, they want you in their organization!"

"What do you mean by 'for some reason'?"  
>"Well, you're not really the best fighter out there!"<p>

"So, you're saying I'm a terrible fighter?"

"You know what, I am! What kind of ninja draws pictures and uses them to fight? If you were a real jonin you would fight with your fists and kunai!" Musoka yelled. Suki's jaw dropped, offended by that comment. Musoka was surprised at what she said, and wished she could take it back right away.

"You think I can't fight with my art?" Suki said, her voice full of hurt. Daichi sighed.

_Here comes the fire now…._

"Suki, I-"

"You fucking bitch! I can do so much more then just my art!"

"I know, I was just-"

"I took three years of learning taijutsu from my Lady Tsunade, not to mention my art comes to life and totally kicks ass out of everything!"

" Okay, you know what? At least I'm not shallow enough to hit on the blonde Akatsuki member!"

"Yeah, so you think that? Well, at least I ain't a mother fucking bitch!"

"Yeah? Well, you're a God damn slut!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" Daichi screamed. Somebody banged on the closet door.

"Hey, keep it down in there! Can't you see we are doing evil planning in here?" Hidan's voice screeched through the door.

"Well, I could if I could see, dipshit!" Daichi yelled back. Suki and Musoka started to laugh as they heard Hidan yell- "I am going to fucking kill that bastard!"  
>"Hidan, shut up. The punks just messing with you." Kakuzu said. Hidan muttered something else but it was too quiet for them to hear.<p>

"You know, your mother probably messed around with you too since your so fucked up, potato face!" Daichi said, laughing as he said it. Musoka rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Daichi? Potato face?"  
>"What? His face kinda reminds me of a-"<p>

"POTAOES? WHERE?" they heard Kakuzu shriek. Then they heard a girly scream and the frantic running away that fallowed it.

"What kind of idiot is afraid of potatoes?" Suki said, with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know. I thought these people were Akatsuki. Not afraid of anything my ass…" Musoka muttered. Daichi was laughing hysterically now.

"Man, if I'd known he was afraid of potatoes earlier ago, I would have mentioned there earlier ago to sace our asses!" he laughed. Nobody else was.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT EARLIER AGO?" Musoka and Suki screamed, using their les to kick the hell out of Daichi.

"HEY HEY I DIDN'T KNOW IT THEN! OW THAT FREAKING HURTS!" Daichi screamed. The door opened.

"Okay, we are tired of the noise you're making. Let's go Suki un." Deidara said, yanking Suki up and forcing her out. He had to push Musoka and Daichi back to keep them from coming out. Suki tried to resist, but his grip was really strong. He forced her out into the open, in front of a shadowed figure. She could make out his eyes. His black pupils surrounded by the purple circles surrounding his eyes, giving them such a creepy look. He stared at Suki.

"Yes, this is the girl…" He said in a low tone of voice. All the members were staring right at her. Suki took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not have a break down.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Come on sweet cheeks, you liked to talk earlier ago…" Hidan cooed. Suki still refused to say anything.

The shadowed man sighed.

"Bring her friends out. She might talk if their out here." He said. Itachi and kisame nodded, walking back over to the closet to bring Musoka and Daichi out. They were thrown onto the ground next to Suki. Musoka managed to get up.

"Why are we here?" She questioned. The leader didn't answer right away.

"Well, it was originally just going to be her, but I guess the others decided to bring home extras." He said, walking over to Suki. He released the chakra hold on her, but he still grabbed hold of her before she could run away.

"But why do you want her?"Daichi asked. Suki wanted to say something, but she was too terrified to do so.

"Well, we heard of your friends, _abilities_, and we wanted to-" Pein said before he was interrupted by a scream. Suki forced herself out of his grip and ran to hide behind Deidara.

"Um, what are you doing un?"  
>"I KNEW YOU PEOPLE WANTED TO RAPE ME! I KNEW IT FROM THE START!"Suki shrieked. She grabbed hold of Deidara's cloak and started to shake him violently.<p>

"Please, I'll do anything else, but please don't-"

"WE AREN'T TRYING TO RAPE YOU UN!" Deidara screamed, pushing her off of him. Suki turned to him, stared at him for a moment, and slapped his face.

"OW! What the hell was that for un?" Deidara said angrily, slapping her face right back (but since Suki was a girl, he didn't do it all that hard).

"Uh… we actually wanted you in here because of your artistic abilities…. And the fact that…. Ummm…" Pein said awkwardly, watching the two artists slap each other continually. Eventually, after about 5 minutes of this, Suki pulled away and screamed a little.

"What un?"  
>"I think your hand-mouth bit my cheek!" Suki said, putting her hand on her left cheek. Deidara tilted her head to the side and examined the bite, mark.<p>

"Yeah, there it is. Sorry about that un."

"OH, no it's okay! It doesn't hurt that bad and I don't think it will scar at all." Suki said sweetly. She grabbed hold of Deidara's hand and flipped it over to examine the palm.

"Yeah, I don't think these things like me very much."

"Why do you say that un?"  
>"Well, the right one tongued me while the other one bit my face."<br>"Nah, I think it means they like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah un." Deidara said. He pulled the collar of his cloak a little higher to hide his blush from the other members. He could already see that Pein was pissed.

"OKAY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Pein yelled, "Suki Takayoshi, your cloak is in your room. Say goodbye to your friends now, because by tomorrow morning, we kill them!"


	8. When your friends are about to die

Musoka laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was going to be her last night to live, tomorrow the Akatsuki were going to kill them. She sighed heavily, wishing she could think of something.

"I'm sorry." Suki said. The leader allowed Suki and Musoka to share a room for Musoka's last night. Musoka looked over at her friend. Suki wasn't looking back. She was looking out the window, looking at the beautiful night outside.

"Sorry for what?" Musoka asked, a little confused. She saw a tear roll down Suki's face.

"This is my fault…" she said, her words sounding choked out. Musoka propped herself up.

"I don't think I understand…"

"You were right. My art is nothing but a burden."

"What? Suki, no!"

"Yes, it is! It brought the Akatsuki to us, and it's going to get you killed tomorrow-" Suki was sobbing hard now. Musoka sat up completely now.

"Suki, you should never blame yourself for your abilities!" Musoka argued with her. Suki opened her pack and pulled out her sketch book. She started to tear out the pages and threw them around the room.

"Suki-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT IT AS IT IS!" Suki screamed. She pulled out another sketchbook and chucked it a Musoka. Musoka dodged it, but then she was hit the with first one. She raced out of the room, Suki screaming at her to get out as she ran. Suki curled up into a ball and sobbed harder.

_She's as good as dead. There is nothing I can do about it! I just can't!_

* * *

><p>Musoka stumbled down the hall. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be out of her room, but she didn't care. They were going to kill her anyway.<p>

"What are you doing up un?" Deidara asked, walking down the hallway up to Musoka. She turned angerly to him.

"You jackass! This is all your fault! Suki hates me because of you!" She said, shoving him into a wall. Deidara glared at her.

"I just did what I was told. Is she the reason for all this noise or what un?" he said in a low growl. Musoka nodded, to pissed to scream. She stomped down the hallway and around the corner. Deidara ignored her, and walked his way to Suki's room.

_She hasn't been in here for a day, and she's creating a ruckus that's making Pein pissed off again. Geez, it's like he has anger management problems un…. _Deidara thought. He was now in front of her door. He wanted to just walk in, but something made him knock first. He wasn't sure why. He didn't really think anything of her.

"Go away." He heard her say. Deidara cracked the door open. He saw Suki, sitting upright on her bed. Her legs were hugged in tightly into her chest, and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Suki-chan un?" Deidara asked, wondering if he should just let her be. She didn't say anything. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around. Torn up pictures of various hybrids laid scattered around the room. Deidara picked one of them up.

"Please put it down." Suki muttered. She wasn't looking at him. Deidara put it onher nightstand and sat next to her. Suki tried to sit as far as possible from him.

"You hate me. I know that much un."

"Really? When did you figure that out, huh?" Suki said sarcastically. Deidara laughed a little.

"Wow, you're a sarcastic little bitch aren't you un?" Deidara said. Suki felt a touch of anger rise in her again.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but you're not going to call me a bitch!If anything, I should call you one, you dick!" Deidara just laughed again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

"You're so cute when you're trying to be tough un."

"WHAT?"  
>"You're not going to choke me, are you un?" Deidara asked jokingly, putting his hands up. Suki was about to slug him when he picked up another one of your drawings and looked at it with a hint of a smile on his face.<p>

"These are really nice. I have never met another person, let alone a women, who could use her art to fight." He said. Suki could feel herself blush a little.

_Wait, why am I blushing?  
><em>"Uh, thanks I guess- wait a second…."

"Yeah un?"

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Wha- no! No I'm not un!" Deidara said quickly, blushing a little. He pulled his collar up a little to hide it. Suki found herself laughing, then slapped her forehead. Deidara looked at her in confusion.

"Did I say something un?"

"No, I just realized I'm going to have to apologize to Musoka!"

"Why? Did you two get into a fight un?"

"Well, to make it short, while I'm sitting here sharing a laugh with you, I threw a sketchbook at her head!"

"… Why un?"  
>"Well, we had a fight earlier ago-"<p>

"Yeah, we all kinda heard it through the closet un…"

"...Yeah, we weren't exactly quiet about it. Anyway I was angry because… because…." Suki couldn't finished. She started to get really choked up, and she started to sniffle again. Deidara, without even thinking about it, put his arm around her to comfort her.  
>"It's going to be okay un…"<p>

"How? How will it be okay? My two best friends in the whole world are going to-" She stopped talking when Deidara pulled her closer to him.

"Um, what are you doing?" Suki asked. Deidara's eyes got really wide and he released his grip.

"Sorry, too much comfort un…"

"Yeah… hey, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Well, It would kinda depend on what it is un…"

"Okay, I have a plan to save Musoka and Daichi!" Suki said, telling him her plan.

* * *

><p>"Musoka?" a familiar voice sounded in the dark halls. Musoka turned around to see Daichi. It took her a minute to recognized him, since he wasn't wearing his mask.<p>

"Oh, hey Daichi…" Musoka said sadly. Daichi looked at her in concern.

"What's got you bummed out? Besides the fact that we are going to be killed tomorrow, because that's kinda obvious…"

"It's Suki. She hates me now or something."

"I'm sure she doesn't. Suki usually will get over your fights with her in a matter of minutes."

"She tore up one of her sketchbooks and threw another one at my head to make me get out." Musoka mumbled, sounding a little choked. Suki has never been this angry with her, and she didn't want to die knowing her best friend hates her guts. Daichi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, it will be okay. I'm sure Suki will apologize as soon as you walk in that door. I mean, she isn't going to hate you when you die, right?" Daichi said. Musoka nodded, feeling a little better.

"Hey, for all we know, Suki may have wanted you out so she could come up with a plan to save us!" Daichi said encouragingly. Musoka stared at him.

"Um, you know it's Suki we are talking about, right?" Daichi laughed.

"If anything, she's probably trying to seduce Deidara or some other member right now!" Musoka gave him a funny look.

"Why Deidara?"  
>"Please Musoka, he's the only one she's being nice to, saying his freaky hand mouth thingamajigs are cool, and they both like art. Not to mention she ran behind him to get away from Pein."<p>

"… True. I still have no idea though why she did that."

"Maybe she's already getting feelings for him or something."

"The Akatsuki isn't allowed to love, so if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you two would shut-up so I can count my money in peace!" Kakuzu called from his room. Daichi was about to make a catty remark, but instead he got an evil grin on his face.

"Careful Kakuzu! I have a potato in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it!" At that moment, Kakuzu burst out of his room, again with the girly screams. Musoka and Daichi laughewd when they heard him fall down the stairs, still screaming-"GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!" They both laughed for about 5 minutes straight, and stopped at the same time. Daichi looked over at Musoka, and she looked back at him, blue eyes to blue eyes. Daichi put his hand around the back of Musoka's neck and pulled her closer. Musoka closed her eyes, and Daichi closed his. Right when they were about to kiss, Musoka pulled back, leaving Daichi a little confused.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"  
>"No. I realized I left Suki alone."<p>

"…. And?"

"Because of the noise she was making, Deidara went to our room to make her be quiet."

"And that is bad because?" Musoka stared at Daichi.

_How could he not get it?_

"Daichi," Musoka started, "I left Suki, alone, with Deidara, who is a member of the Akatsuki." Daichi's eyes widened.

"I gotta go!" Musoka yelled, racing back to her room. Daichi huffed.

"Thanks a lot Suki. Because you have the possibility to be raped, I didn't get to kiss the girl I have liked for years…." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that actually might work un." Deidara said to Suki. Suki nodded.<p>

"I know! I really hope it does! But now I have another question…"

"Ask away un."

"… Why were you pulling me closer earlier ago?" she questioned. Deidara's face turned a bright pink again, and he could feel a sweat drop on his face.

"I, uh-" He was cut off when Musoka burst through the door and looked over at them.  
>"Um, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" She asked. Suki shook her head.<p>

"Nope. We were just about to go to bed." She said sweetly. Immediately, Deidara jumped up from the bed and raced out the door, nearly knocking Musoka over.

"Well, a little rude, are we?" Musoka said sarcastically. Suki ran up to her and gave her friend a hug.

"Musoka, I am so sorry about how I acted earlier ago! I never should have thrown my sketchbook at your head, and I-"

"Suki, it's alright. Let's just go to bed, okay?" Musoka said gently. Suki pulled away and nodded, going back to her bed. When Musoka got under her covers of her own bed, Suki said- "Don't worry about tomorrow. I have a plan to save you and Daichi."


	9. Saving your friends asses

"Hey, what was all the noise about?" Kisame asked as Deidara came downstairs.

"Oh, she's just upset because she's forced into this organization and that we are going to kill her teammates tomorrow." Deidara answered, taking a seat on the couch. Tobi and Kisame were playing tennis on the wii, while Konan and Itachi were sitting on the couch watching. Kakuzu was hiding under the coffee table, still counting his money, and Pein was on his leather chair reading his book.

"Oh, she'll get used to it around here." He said, flipping to the next page in her book.

"But do we really have to kill her friends?" Konan said, dodging Tobi's swing.

"Well, if we let them go, they will spread information on us and tell where our hideout is."

"Well, why can't they just join?" Said Itachi, not really paying much attention to the intense game.

"Suki is just filling in because Sasori died," Pein said, "And we would have to many members if Musoka and Daichi join-"

"HAHA Tobi beat you again for the 5th time in a row Kisame-san!" Tobi cheered. Kisame threw the wii remote onto the floor.

"DAMMIT! I hate tennis." Kisame yelled, "I will beat you in bowling!"

"Okay, you on Kisame-san!" Tobi said, waving the wii remote around to pick bowling.

"So where's Zetsu? Has he eaten Daichi yet un?" Deidara asked.

"No, he just went out for a snack. He should be back soon." Itachi answered.

"Then what about Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, crawling out from the table.

"Oh, he was hiding under Musoka's bed. I'm sure Suki and Musoka have found him already un." Deidara answered. As soon as he answered, Hidan tumbled down the stairs, head first. He was covered in bruises, and his cloak was torn and he was covered in blood.

"Did you get raped?" Pein asked, not looking up.

"No, they beat the shit out of me," Hidan said, "Musoka and Suki may be hot, but they can sure pack a punch…."  
>"Well, it's kinda what you get for hiding under- GOD DAMMIT!" Kisame yelled. Tobi was dancing around, since he just beat Kisame in bowling. Kisame muttered angrily to himself, stomping upstairs to his room.<p>

"Tobi loves bowling!" He announced, going upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>*the next morning*<p>

"Well, it's time for you two to meet you fates. Any last words?" Pein asked unmercifully. Musoka looked around. The other members stood around staring at the two. Suki was staring directly at her.

_I hope she's got a good plan to get out of this one… _Musoka thought.

"Yeah, I have something to say." Daichi called out to the leader. Pein looked at him.

"Go ahead and say it." He said to him. Daichi took a deep breath.

"Why is you face so fucked up?"

"Excuse me?"  
>"Well, I have never seen a face so messed up with peircings in my life. Why would you do that to yourself?"<p>

"You little shit. You're going first!" Pein shouted. Hidan stepped up.

"If I may cut in, I would like to use him and Musoka as sacrifices for Lord Jashin. He will be angry with me if I don't give him any sacrifices soon!"

"I would rather we hold them for ransom to make us some money." Kakuzu butt in. Hidan turned angrily to him.

"You have to be shitting me! This again? What is it with you and money?"  
>"I am in charge of making this organization money, and your rituals take too long and waste our time."<p>

"My religion takes long because it is a ritual of Jashin!"  
>"Here we go with Jashin again…"<p>

"Lord Jashin came to this earth 1,000,000 years ago…"

"And there he goes…."

"He said to the mortals to this world 'Don't be afraid all of you fuckers, for your end will result in a slow (and very painful) death!"  
>"And he continues on with his nonsense…"<br>"Then he gave this world the 10 commandments that state-"

"OKAY WE GET IT UN!"

"Seriously, can we get on with this?" Pein said, annoyed again. Hidan growled, but he proceeded with his ritual. He took out his extending sword-thingy (IDK what it's called I'm not a Hidan expert) and cut along his arm with it. His blood spilled out onto the floor, and he stepped his foot in it. He drew a circle all around him in the blood , and then drew a triangle inside of it- the symbol of Jashin.

"Let the ritual-"

"Wait, can I say one more thing?" Daichi cut in. Hidan growled.

"You already got to say what you wanted! Now shut-up so I can kill you!"

"Wait, let's let him talk. Unless it's about me again." Pein said. Daichi nodded.

"Actually, I have something to say to everybody." He said. Daichi first walked up to Kakuzu.

"I saw a potato roll across the floor behind you a few seconds ago."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakuzu screamd, running away as fast as he could. Daichi turned to Zetsu.

"I still wanna pee my pants when I see you."

"Aw, thanks!"

"**You moron, what are you doing?"**

"Being nice! He complemented us!"  
><strong>"You're a ninny."<strong>

"Am not!"

"**Ninny."**

I am not a ninny!"  
><strong>"Ninny."<strong>

"ANYWAY…" Daichi said, to interrupt Zetsu's fight with himself. He went to Itachi next.

"You're as emo as Sasuke."

"Hn."

"He says shut the hell up or I'll kill you." Kisame said. Daichi looked at him funny.

"You understand him?"  
>"Yeah, I am his partener by the way."<p>

"… You're a stalker."

"…. I probably am…." Kisame said sadly. Daichi went over to Tobi next.

"Tobi, your dumber then a pile of dirt, but I think we would have been great friends."

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"I know. You said that yesterday…. And last night… and this morning when you woke me up." Daichi went to Deidara next.

"So are you going through a sex change or what?"  
>"GO TO FUCKING HELL UN."<p>

"Okay then…" Daichi muttered turning to Suki.

"We have been best friends since the day we met. We have been comrades and teammates since we graduated from the academy and my dad became our sensai. And now we must go our seprate ways. When I die, I will trust you to show these idiots how to run a organization." He said. Suki nodded.

"What? Your not going to cry?"

"…. No."  
>"Well, I just figured that I was your friend and that I gave you a big teary speech you would cry and say you were going to miss me and see me on the other side one day."<br>"No, not really."  
>"…. Okay then…" <em>she already has the heart of a true Akatsuki member…. Stupid bitch…<em>

"Konan… I have nothing to say to you. I just don't really know you that well yet." He walked over to Pein, turned around and farted very loud, then walked back over to his death area. Hidan waited a few minutes.

"You can go ahead and kill me now."

"What, you have nothing to say to me either?"

"No."

"…. Dick." Hidan muttered. He raised his scythe, ready to swing at him when the door was busted down. A strange hybrid barreled through and grabbed Hidan.

"What the hell is that?" Itachi exclaimed, jumping back. The creature was a cross between a bear and a platypus, had the jaw of a shark and wings of a dragon.

"It's art un." Deidara said, admiring the artwork. Suki smiled, hopping on top of the creature.

"Okay, Pein, I have a proposition for you." Pein looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"You know Hidan's immortal, right?"

"Yes. That's why I'm not using him." Suki said, with a smile on her face. With a nod from Deidara, her creation sat down- right on top of Konan.

"KONAN!" Pein yelled. The platypus/bear/shark/dragon roared loudly, like a lion. Konan was choking.

"Damn for a drawing this thing ways a ton!" She choked out, coughing up a bunch of spit. Suki smirked at Pein now.

"Okay, I'll listen. What is your proposition?" Pein asked. He didn't really care what it was.

"Musoka and Daichi's lives will be spared."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because they will tell everyone where we are living!"

"Then make them join the Akatsuki!"

"Hell fucking no! Then there will be too many members!"

"Okay then, I guess I will have to make room." Suki said, staring down at Konan, who was trying to wriggle her way out but had no success. Musoka was staring at Suki in surprise.

_Blackmailing the leader. I never would have thought of that…_

"Okay, how about one of them?" Pein asked, almost in a plea. Itachi and Kisame were snickering in the corner.

"Pein loves Konan!" Itachi whispered. Kisame laughed.

"I know! He's getting blackmailed by the new chick! He's so pathetic!"  
>"And this guy is our leader?"<p>

"I can hear you two dipshits over there!" Pein called back to them. They both shut up immediately. Pein sighed.

"Okay, I will spare their lives, but only under these conditions."  
>"Okay, let's hear them!"<br>"First off, they will join the Akatsuki." Suki nodded.

"Okay. Which one will be my partner."

"Neither one of them."  
>"What?" Suki, Musoka and Daichi said at the same time. Pein nodded.<p>

"Suki, I like how your trying to blackmail me into letting your friends be your parteners. Well, it isn't going to work. Musoka will pair up with Tobi, while Daichi will pair with Zetsu."

"WHAT?" Musoka cried out. Tobi looked at her.

"I guess we are roomies now Musoka-chan!" Tobi said. Musoka shook her head.

"No fucking way. Tobi already has a partener!"  
>"Well, I'm moving Tobi to be your partener, and Suki will be partnered with Deidara." Pein said, smiling evilly at her. Deidara looked at him in surprise.<br>"Seriously un?" He questioned, looking up at the dark brunnete.

_Wow, today is my lucky day un!  
><em>"Okay, I can understand Suki with Deidara, and Musoka with Tobi, but why do I have to be with Zetsu? Isn't he the spy?" Daichi complained. Zetsu nodded.

"Yes, **we are the Akatsuki spies**." He said. Daichi backed away a little.

"Can I have someone else, please?"

"No."

"B-b-but why?"  
>"Because you farted on me and made fun of my face," Pein said, annoyed, "Now, Suki, these are my terms. You can choose wither or not you-"<p>

"Okay!" Suki said cheerfully, jumping down from her beast. The beast put down Hidan and got off of Konan, who was gasping for air.

"God damn piece of shit, can't you see I was in the middle of a Jashin sacrifice? Now I have to actually go out and find someone else!" Hidan spat.

"!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties up in a wad…" Hidan muttered. Pein looked over at Suki.<br>"Well, um, I guess, uh, Musoka and Daichi need their cloaks and nail polish now, huh?"

"Yep!" Suki said cheerfully again, making the handsign to her face. The beast she created blew up in an instant, the ink splattering everywhere, and all over everyone.

"Yeah, we are going to be great partners un…" Deidara said in a happy tone.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so awesome! I managed to save my friends from being Jashin Sacrifices!<br>Musoka: Did you seriously have to write Tobi as my partener?  
>Daichi: And why the hell does Zetsu have to be mine? That freak is going to eat me!<br>Me: Hey, i saved your asses, didn't i? (ingrates...)**


	10. One Month Later

1 month later….

Suki awoke the next morning. She looked over at Deidara's bed, which was empty. She smiled and got out of hers. She tip-toed down the hallway, careful not to wake the other members, especially not Musoka because she gets into a really pissy attitude all day when someone wakes her up. Suki slide down the handrail of the stairs and peered around the corner of the kitchen.

"Morning Takayoshi un." Deidara said, pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

"Damn, you knew I was coming!" Suki said, skipping into the kitchen. Deidara laughed.

"Someone is a real morning person, aren't they?" he said. Suki looked over at him with a smile.

"Well, you have known me for a month now so I thought you would know that!" Suki teased, messing with his hair. Deidara gently slapped her hand away.

"What? Your heads already a bedhead!"

"Well, don't mess it up even more then un!"  
>"Whatever. I'm going to make an omelet, so do you want one?"<p>

"Sure un." Deidara yawned, sitting at the table. He watched Suki as she bent over into the fridge to find the eggs, her tiny butt sticking up.

"Deidara, I know you're checking out my ass." She said from the fridge. Deidara looked up.

"What? No I wasn't un!" Deidara argued. Suki closed the fridge behind her, glaring at him playfully. She picked a grape out of the fruit basket and threw it at him.

"Hey un!"  
>"That's what you get for lying!" Suki called over her shoulder she turned the stove on. Deidara looked back over at her while she was washing her hands.<p>

_God, I can't believe she replaced Tobi._

"Hey Deidara, do you want anything inside of the omelet?"  
>"Uh, yeah. Just surprise me un." He answered. Now Suki was pulling a bunch of stuff out of the fridge to put inside the omelet. Deidara just stared at her again. Her long wavy hair was still nice and glossy looking. She never had a case of bedhead. He watched as she got her sketchbook from the counter and quickly drew a couple of pictures in it. Out of it rose a dogfish hybrid, a cat/mouse, and parrot/frog hybrids. Deidara looked in amazement as they began to move around, helping Suki cook.

_She's so amazing with art. _

"Here you go Deidei!"

"Deidei?"  
>"Yeah. I gave you a nickname. I think it's cute!<br>"Well, okay. But don't call me that in front of the other members un." Deidara said.

_Wait, I'm going to let her call me Deidei?  
><em>"SUKI-CHAN!" Tobi shrieked, running into the kitchen at top speed, giving Suki a hug. She hugged him back.

"TOBI-SAN! What do you want for breakfast?"

"Tobi wants whatever your making! And he wants toast. And juice." Tobi said. Suki laughed, getting the juice out as the parrot/frog cracked open two more eggs for Tobi. Deidara started to dig into his breakfast when Tobi sat next to him.

"What do you want un?"

"Senpai, do you miss having Tobi as a partner? Because Tobi misses you." Suki was over in the corner. Deidara glared at Tobi. Leave it to him to sound like a total homosexual.

"No Tobi, I don't miss you. Suki at least has a brain un."  
>"Oh thanks…" Suki said sarcastically, throwing another grape at his head. Deidara picked it up off the ground and threw it back.<p>

"Hey! Can't you see I'm cooking here?"

"Well, you kept throwing it at me un!"

"Yeah? My art, please cook so I can grape Deidara real fast."  
>"Bring it on un!"Deidara said. Musoka walked in at that moment.<p>

"You're going to lose. Suki was the best grapist back in Konoha." Musoka told him. Before Deidara could say anything, Suki picked up the fruit bowl and picked out the grapes and started to open fire at Deidara. Tobi screamed and ran out when Deidara flipped the table over to hide behind. He picked up the grapes Suki already threw and began to throw them back at Suki.

* * *

><p>*Upstairs in Pein's room*<p>

"Why Konan, I would love some more…. Cucumber waffles….." Konan heard Pein snore. She growled, wanting to punch him when she heard something heavy crash downstairs.

"Pein. Pein! PEIN! WAKE UP!" Konan yelled. She threw her pillow at Pein. Pein sat upright almost immediately, looking over at Konan.

"Konan, what the hell?"  
>"Pein, I think someone is flipping the furniture over again."<p>

"It's probably nothing. You were probably just-" Something else made a huge crash. Pein was out of his bed now, and so was Konan. They stepped out into the hallway. To their surprise, everyone was still asleep, except for Deidara, Suki, Musoka and Tobi because their rooms were open and empty. Pein walked downstairs with Konan right behind him. They got to the bottom step, seeing a bunch of broken glass and fruit on the floor.

"What the hell?" Konan exclaimed. Musoka and Tobi were on the couch watching TV.

"Morning." Musoka said. Pein's face turned red with anger.

"Musoka, what the hell happened here?"  
>"Oh, Suki and Deidara were having a grape war. Deidara flipped the table over to use as a fort, and Suki threw the entire bowl of fruit, which explains the mess right there on the bottom step."<p>

"It was very scary and intense Leader-sama! That is why Tobi and Musoka-chan came into the living room to eat our breakfast!" Tobi said, eating a omelet. Pein glared into the kitchen. Deidara and Suki rushed out with a bunch of paper towels, saw Pein, and screamed.

"IT WASN'T US UN!"

"We were only messing around! We were going to have the mess cleaned up before you were awake!" They pleaded on and on like that, but Pein didn't cool off. He took a deep breath.

"Listen to me," he started, "You two are going to clean this mess up, and then WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A MEETING ABOUT PROPER BEHAVIOR!" Deidara and Suki screamed again, rushing to clean the mess up as Pein went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>*Before the meeting*<p>

Hidan walked down the hallway, drying his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower, thinking about the new member the whole time- Musoka. He always thought about her, wither he was eating, doing a sacrifice, bathing, and sometimes pretends the girls he rapes is her. She was so pretty to him. He ran his fingers through his hair when Musoka passed by him in the hallway, her long blonde hair brushing his side.

"Hey Musoka! What are you doing?" He asked her, a little nervous. She turned around to look at him with her big blue eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Daichi for a second before Pein's meeting."  
>"Meeting? About what?" <em>And why do you want to talk to that Daichi bastard anyway?<em>

"Oh, Suki and Deidara messed up the kitchen and everything and so Pein wants to have a meeting about behavior soon."  
>"Oh Jashin Dammit! I hate Akatsuki meetings…." Musoka laughed at Hidan's words. <em>She has such a cute laugh….<em>

"Yeah, I do too. Well anyway, I'm going to talk to Daichi real fast. Save me a seat!" and then she sped off to Daichi's room. Hidan decided to follow her to see what she has going on with Daichi. Hidan hid around the corner so Musoka wouldn't notice him when she went into Daichi's room. Hidan ran over to the door and cracked it open so he could see what was going on, and they wouldn't notice him there.

"Hey Daichi, I got your text. What did you want to talk to me about?" Musoka asked the grey-haired boy. Daichi walked into Hidan's view, along with Musoka.

"Well, Musoka, we have known each other for a while, and I have to say we have become very good friends."

"Yeah, I know that Daichi. Is that what you wanted to tell me? Because Tobi and Suki will start spazzing if I don't get down there soon." _What about me, you bitch!  
><em>"Well, no that wasn't what I was going to say… it's pretty random….."

"Daichi, everything you do is random. So what is it?" At that moment, Daichi put his hands on Musoka's shoulder. He pulled her close. Musoka stared at him for what felt like minutes. Hidan saw her hand slowly ride up his chest up to the top of his mask, and pulled it down slowly. Daichi leaned in and kissed her, his mouth open. Hidan stared in anger when they pulled away for a second so Musoka could slide her tongue into Daichi's mouth, as if it was on purpose for her to do that in front of Hidan. Hidan clawed at the door, watching the two make-out.

* * *

><p>*At the meeting*<p>

The Akatsuki were all awake now and in the meeting room. Pein was at his seat, waiting patiently for the last two who weren't there yet- Daichi and Hidan. He got frustrated.

"Musoka, go and see what, in the name of all that's evil, is taking those two dipshits so fucking long!"

"Yes leader sir." Musoka said obediently. She walked quickly upstairs into Daichi's room. She blushed a little, remembering the kiss they shared earlier ago, remembering the sensation she felt when she put her tongue into his mouth. She peered into his room. Daichi wasn't in there. She wondered where Daichi was, and flinched for a second when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"I thought you could use some help." Suki said, Musoka smiled at her friend.

"Thanks." Musoka murmured, cracking Hidan's door open. She looked inside in horror, at a sight she never wanted to see. Suki looked inside as well, and was probably more scared about the horror as they both watched Hidan raise his 3-bladed scythe.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Another cliff hanger! But it's not really, because i think most of you can figure it out. I'm going to wait for 2 more reviews on the story so far before i'm going to continue. Sorry, but i just want to see if people are even reading this story...<strong>


	11. When being a Jashin Sacrifice

**Hello everyone, sorry to interupt. But i wanted to say for the record, i do not own Daichi and Musoka. I know it's pretty late now to say this, but i don't wanna go all the way back to the beginning to say this, and Musoka-chan7497 will cut my head off if i don't say this soon. Musoka and Daichi belong to her. We wrote this story together. Okay i said it, Now you can read :)**

* * *

><p>Daichi laid on the floor in Hidan's room, surrounded in a pool of blood. Daichi moaned as the blood kept seeping out on the floor. Hidan raised a kunai in his hand and dug it into his legs. Musoka let out a squeak in horror as she watch a hole open up in Daichi's leg, and blood bean to spew out of it as Hidan laughed murderously. Musoka could hear Suki starting to hyperventilate. The door was only opened a inch, so Hidan couldn't see the two terrified girls as he continued to torture their friend.<p>

"You listen to me carefully Daichi," Hidan hissed, "I don't ever want you ever be near Musoka again. If you do, I will bring so much hell on you, as well as hell on her. Do you understand me?" Daichi tried to respond, but he gurgled and spat up a bunch of blood, which made Hidan angry.

"I said, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" Hidan roared, digging the kunai into Daichi's shoulder. Daichi cried out in pain. Musoka wanted to rush in and help him, but she couldn't will herself to move. Unfortunately, at that moment, Suki let out a terrified shriek and bolted. Musoka cried her name ran after her. Suki was going to respond to Musoka, but she tripped, and tumbled down the stairs.

"Suki un?" Deidara asked, his blue eyes staring at Suki. She looked up to see all the members staring at her, also with big eyes.

_Dammit! I can't believe I fell down the stairs and made a complete fool of myself in front of the AkatsukI! … And Deidara!_

"SUKI!" Musoka screamed, running down the stairs. Pein looked at her terrified face.

"What the hell is going on here? Where are Hidan and Daichi? ... Oh my God, if they are experimenting their sexuality with each other, I swear I will-"

"What? They aren't having sex." Suki told him, holding her forehead, which seemed to be throbbing from banging her head after her fall.

"Oh, well then I have no idea what's so scary then."

"Pein, why would you even think that?" Konan asked. Pein shrugged.

"Well, nothing is scarier then yaoi."

"But Daichi is being used for a Jashin-Sacrifice!" Musoka and Suki cried at the same time. Pein smacked his forehead.

"GOD DAMMIT! Kakuzu, Itachi, come upstairs with me real fast." Pein muttered, going upstairs with Kakuzu and Itachi right behind him. Suki looked at Deidara.

"Why does he need Kakuzu and Itachi to go up there?"

"Kakuzu to stitch up Daichi and he needs Itachi to hold Hidan back to Pein can yell at him un." Deidara answered. Kisame shook his head.

"Already trying to kill the new guy after 1 month. Tragic." He said. Musoka looked upstairs with a worried expression.

"I'm going to go help." She said, racing back up the stairs. Deidara turned to Suki and moved in a little closer, which made Suki turn a little pink.

"Here, move your hand real fast un." Deidara said to her, taking her hand. Suki's face turned a little pinker and he examined her head.

_Why am I blushing so much? I mean, he's just my partner…_

"Your head's bleeding un." He said. Suki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her hand, which had a little blood in it. She cut her head when she fell down the stairs.

"It's not that bad. I think we have some bandages in the bathroom un."

"Thanks…" Suki said in a disappointed tone. Deidara took her upstairs to find the first aid kit. Only Konan, Kisame, and Tobi were left because Zetsu left to go get a snack during all the drama.

"I wonder why he needs to go with her….?" Konan asked out loud. Kisame shrugged.

"I dunno. But she sounded a little disappointed when he talked about her head."

"Well, he was pretty close. Did you see how pink her face got when he touched her hand?"

"I know, right?"

"Kisame-san, does that mean she has a crush on Senpai?" Tobi asked. Tobi, Konan, and Kisame stared at each other a moment. A wicked smile crept across their faces (I guess Tobi was doing it under his mask).

"Deidara and Suki sitting in a tree~" they sang loudly, and then sung the next part at the top of their lungs so Deidara and Suki could hear it: "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP UN! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage~" Kisame continued loudly as Deidara yelled for them to shut up again.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Konan sang. Deidara probably gave up because they didn't hear a response from him that time. Tobi laughed loudly as he continued the song-

"Then Zetsu gets high when Tobi eats apple pie!" Kisame and Konan stared at Tobi.

"What. The. Fuck." They said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short. I was going to make it longer, but i decided to end it there. I promise the next chapter will be longer! But i need two more reviews from anyone about this story so i can continue on. Sorry, i know it isn't fair, but i need more reveiws and that is just how it's going to be!<strong>


	12. A Small Confession

**Alright, here's the 12th chapter. It doesn't have too much humor in it, but it has alot more romance in it for you romantic loving people! Yeyz, i can't believe i got the 12th chapter out! Thank you for your reviews so far, Musoka and I really appriciate it!**

* * *

><p>"Hidan, he is part of this organization! You cannot use Daichi for your stupid Jashin Rituals!"<p>

"Okay, the ways of Jashin are-"

"Jashin-nothing!"

"But-"

"JASHIN NOTHING!" Pein raged, his spit spraying all over Hidan's face. Hidan heard Daichi moan loudly, holding Musoka's hand as Kakuzu stitched up his wounds.

_You got what you deserve you shit head._

"You will clean this mess up immediately. Itachi, let him go." Pein said, walking over and kneeling next to Daichi. Itachi released his grip on Hidan and walked up behind Musoka.

"How's he doing?" Itachi asked. Musoka looked up at him.

"Oh, I think he's just fine!" Musoka said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Daichi, who moaned again. Itachi ignored her sarcastic tone.

"Well, I think he's going to be fine. Let's get back down to the meeting. Musoka, when Kakuzu finishes, I want you to bring Daichi down." Pein said, walking away back out the door. Itachi fallowed him out and so did Hidan. Musoka glared at Hidan as he walked out.

"Okay, he's done."

"Huh?"  
>"Daichi. I'm done sewing him up." Kakuzu said, walking out, muttering something about making Pein pay him for the stitches. Daichi looked up at Musoka. One of the stitched areas was on his right cheek.<p>

"I look hideous, don't I?"

"No you don't Daichi! They will heal I promise!"  
>"It's okay if you think I'm ugly."<p>

"No, I don't think you're ugly." Musoka said sternly. Daichi raised his left hand shakily and put it around Musoka's head. He pulled her down and kissed her.

"Okay, I believe you now."

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

"Okay, here we go un!" Deidara said, pulling the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Suki leaned against the seat with one arm, looking over at Deidara as be slapped a band-aid on her head and pulled her bangs over her left eye to cover it.

"There you go. All better un."

"I could have done that myself you know."

"Well, I was just helping my partner un." Deidara said, walking out before Suki grabbed his arm and pulled him back over.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Suki asked. Deidara gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean un?"  
>"Why are you so nice to me? You didn't seem to be this nice to Tobi."<br>"Uh…" Deidara's face turned a little pink. Suki kept staring at him with her big green eyes, which made him a little nervous.

"Well?"  
>"I don't have to answer you un!"<p>

"What- Yes you do! I am your partner! We practically live together in the same room, so just tell me! I just want to know why you're so nice to me!" Suki asked nicely. Deidara could feel himself sweat a little.

_She's too pretty! Dammit I'm going to go crazy here in a second… _

"Deidara?"

"Huh?"  
>"Are you okay?" Suki asked. At that moment, Deidara leaned in and kissed Suki on the lips. Suki was surprised, kinda wanting to push him back, but she couldn't make herself do it. His lips were so soft, and he was so passionate. Deidara wanted to hold it longer, but Suki gently pushed him back.<p>

"Um, Deidara-"

"Oh my God Suki I'm- I'm-"

"Deidara, it's-" Deidara's face was really red and he ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could. Suki stood in the bathroom, a little confused about what had just happened. But at that moment, Musoka and Daichi walked by. Well, more like Musoka walked by supporting the beat-up Daichi. They looked in at Suki.

"What's wrong with Deidara?" Musoka asked.

"Yeah, he just ran past us screaming 'I didn't do anything un!'" Daichi said, mimicking Deidara's voice. Suki turned a little pink again.

"Nothing. Nothing happened…."

* * *

><p>*Later that night in Deidara's room**Don't worry about the meeting it was boring anyway :P*<p>

Suki laid on her stomach at the foot of her bed, playing games on her i-Touch. She saw a shadow under the door, standing there. Suki smiled a little.

"Deidara, its okay to come in." Suki said, looking back at her i-Touch. The door opened slowly. Suki locked her i-Touch and looked up as Deidara walked in quickly, trying not to look back at her. Suki sighed.

"Deidara-"

"I'm sorry Suki un." Suki stared at him in surprise.

"Sorry?"  
>"Yeah. I shouldn't have tried to come onto you like that…"<p>

"Deidara."

"I mean, that was so random un…"  
>"Deidara."<p>

"And you had just fallen down the stairs and you were hurt so the last thing you would be expecting is-"

"DEIDARA!" Suki yelled. Deidara stopped babbling and looked at the brunette. She stood up and walked up to him, putting her hand on the back of his neck. He shuddered at her soft touch.

"It's okay. I'm not angry at you." She told him. She walked away from him and sat down on her bed and gazed out the window to look at the full moon.

"It's such a pretty night out tonight…." Suki said. She turned to Deidara, and she pat the seat next to her. Deidara looked at her a second before realizing she was inviting him to sit next to her. He sat down, looking out the window with her at the moon and the stars. Suki smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, and he blushed a little.

"Can I ask you something Deidara?"

"Okay un."  
>"… How come Pein doesn't want us to date other members?" Suki questioned. Deidara was quiet for a moment, and then sighed heavily.<p>

"Pein doesn't believe in true love. He thinks it's just an illusion and only a distraction to what the Akatsuki is supposed to do un." Deidara said unhappily. Suki turned her head to him, resting her chin on his shoulder now.  
>"That's terrible to think."<p>

"I know it is. But I think I might understand what he meant by it a little un." Deidara said turning his head to look at Suki. Her green eyes glowed in the dark and looked almost cat-like.

"Hm?" Suki said. Deidara blushed again for a moment, then felt angry at himself.

_Dammit, why do I have to blush so damn much around her?_

"Well I think I would rather hang out with you then do any work Pein could give me." Deidara said shyly. Now Suki blushed a little, smiling a little bigger at Deidara. He thought her smile was pretty.  
>"You know what I think we should do?"<p>

"What un?" _Is she thinking what I'm thinking? _Suki lifted her head off of Deidara's shoulder and started to open the window. She climbed out of it onto the roof.

"Suki? What are you doing un?"Deidara asked. _This isn't what I was thinking un._

"We are going to go to the beach."

"On foot un?"

"Yeah. Pein or someone else might notice if one of us makes a giant artistic bird to fly us there, and it isn't too far away."

"But your in your pajamas un!"  
>"So what? It's a beach not a night club!"<p>

"I dunno un…"

"Just come on!" Suki said, reaching forward and grabbing Deidara's wrist to pull him out the window.

* * *

><p>*Daichi and Musoka*<p>

That night Musoka decided to sleep in Daichi's room. Zetsu was fast asleep, so he didn't notice her in there. Daichi was asleep in his bed, and Musoka was asleep on the floor. An idea kept running through her head, but she kept pushing it away. It finally became too much of a temptation and she silently slipped under the covers next to Daichi. He started to mutter "Musoka…." Over and over again in his sleep. At one point he wrapped his arm around Musoka's waist and pulled her closer. They laid like that for some time before early morning. Daichi's door slowly creaked open. In a flash, somebody darted in and quickly tied up and gagged the two teens with out waking Zetsu, and flew out the window with them deep into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I made it longer then the last one, and yes i gave it a cliffhanger thingy. But before i can move onto the next chapter, i need (insert dramatic music here) 2 more reviews from you people! Sorry, but that is my price! Even for a random and weird story like this. Plus, something REALLY BIG happens in the next chapter (Something important happens to Daichi) so please send in those 2 reviews (its not too much to ask for, right?) and please, no flames. I don't count those as reviews. I count that as a jealous person who wishes they can write. Just saying. So yeah, please click that review button down there for Chapter 13!<strong>


	13. Daichi

**Okay, i got my two reviews i needed for this story so here is chapter 13! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Musoka and Daichi finally hit the ground after what seemed like an hour. Musoka tried to fight back as she felt thick ropes binding her to a tree. Her screams were muffled out by the cloth in her mouth. A hand reached behind her head and removed her blindfold. She saw Hidan looming over her. Daichi was a few feet away, also bound to a tree and still blindfolded. Musoka tried to scream at Hidan, but all that came out were just a bunch of blurred muffles. Hidan chuckled, taking the cloth out of her mouth.<p>

"I'm sorry, what was that sweetie?"  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Musoka screamed into his face. Hidan laughed lightly, putting his mouth next to her ear. Musoka could feel his hot breath as he said-<p>

"You know, you're pretty fucking cute when you're scared. It's going to make me a little sad to force you to watch this…" He said, now walking over to Daichi. He pulled a kunai out of his cloak and mad a deep cut in his arm. He let the blood drip onto the ground below, and started to re-create the symbol of Jashin. He stepped into the middle of it and faced Daichi.  
>"You idiot, I told you to back off, but then I come to find my woman in your bed, with your skinny ass arms around her." Hidan said. Daichi heard every word.<p>

_How dare you talk about Musoka like that!_

_Did Hidan just call me his woman?_

"But before I can start my rituals, I want to show you something." Hidan said in a low voice, removing Daichi's blindfold. He walked back over to Musoka.

"Watch closely." Hidan said over his should to Daichi. Daichi watched as Hidan took off his cloak and throw it over onto the side. Hidan pressed his body against Musoka, feeling her rapid heartbeat and her quick, uncontrolled breaths.

"What are you doing? Get off-" Hidan pressed his lips against the blonde to shut her up. Musoka tried to move to make him stop, but Hidan put his hands around her face and held her still. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Relax beautiful, it will all be over soon." He said, releasing his grip and going over to his cloak. He pulled out a retractable spear and re-entered the blood-drawn symbol. Daichi looked pissed off at his attempt on Musoka. Hidan smirked, swiping the spear in front of Daichi, only giving him a cut along his forehead. Hidan brought the spear up to his face and licked Daichi's blood off of it. Both Musoka and Daichi watched in horror as Hidan's skin started to blacken, and white lines started to stretch in all directions of his body until he looked skeleton-like.

"Let the ritual begin."

* * *

><p>*Suki and Deidara*<p>

"Suki, do you even know where you're going un?" Deidara asked, running beside the spunky brunette. She looked over and smiled.

"No. But that's what makes it fun!" She said. Deidara grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait, so we have been running this was for half an hour now, and you have no idea where you're going un."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"… I knew this was a bad idea un."

"Oh, quit worrying so much!"" Suki said, giving Deidara a quick peck on his cheek. Before he could respond, she took his hand and sped off deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>*Mysterious guy in the woods stalking them*<p>

"That's the one sir?" asked a small voice. The other guy nodded, his shaggy red hair falling in front of his face, his light brown eyes shining.

"Yes, that is the one. Come on." He said, racing in the trees with his partner close behind him.

* * *

><p>*This guy will become important in the story, so please remember the mysterious red-head stalker man**even Musoka-chan7497 doesn't even know who this guy is!*<p>

* * *

><p>*Now back to the ritual*<p>

"HIDAN STOP IT!" Musoka begged the silver haired skeleton. Hidan smirked, stabbing his spear into his arm. It went all the way through, cracking the bone as well. Daichi sat there for two seconds before Musoka saw a hole in his arm open up. Blood spewed out of it, and she heard the bone crack again.

"DAICHI!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Daichi wanted to scream, but he was still gagged, and so only a few muffled sounds cried out in his pain. Hidan laughed furiously.

"HURTS LIKE HELL DOESN'T IT?"Hidan yelled, stabbing his leg now. It went into his thigh, all the way through and then going through his shin, breaking even more bones in it's path.

"DAICHI!" Musoka sobbed, watching Daichi's leg. It seemed to have exploded in blood, and he spazzed violently and tried to scream out in pain. Musoka couldn't cry his named anymore. She was sobbing too hard to. Hidan jammed the spear into his stomach, and slowly moved it up, watching as Daichi burst open, revealing partial views of his inner organs. Daichi was crying in pain now, spazzing so much and had so much blood poor out into the ground.

"Ready for the finally, you mother fucker?" Hidan said. Musoka gasped as Hidan shoved his spear into his heart. Daichi laid there. No more crying. Blood was gushing out of the hole where his heart was. Musoka stopped crying, watching in horror as Diachi's eyes slowly glazed over in death. Hidan began to laugh his very weird and messed up laugh.

"Dammit, did you see his face? It was so fucking priceless!" he bellowed, trying hard to restrain himself. Musoka glared angrily at him.

"You bastard! How could you do this?" Musoka spat. Hidan just smiled, and walked back over to her. She was surprised he was still standing after he broke his left leg like that.

"He wouldn't leave you alone…." He said, "And I want you all to myself…" Musoka tried to kick him away when he started to get closer.

"What are you doing? Get back!" Musoka exclaimed, trying her best to fight back. Hidan pressed up against her and whispered into her ear.

"You aren't going to say a word about this incident. You won't tell anyone, not even your perky friend, Suki…."

"Why the hell would I listen to you? You killed Daichi!"  
>"Because, if you were really Suki's friend, you wouldn't say a word unless you want her to die…" Musoka's eyes widened at his words.<p>

_He will kill Suki if I tell?  
><em>"And you will watch it happen all over again as well... Your friend dying before your very eyes…." Hidan whispered. He slowly slithered his hands up Musoka's shirt and moved them over her bra.

"You're a healthy girl aren't you…

"What the hell! Stop that I won't do it!"  
>"Oh, I don't think you have a choice…"<br>"I said stop!"  
>"No."<p>

"Please, stop it! I promise I won't tell!" Musoka started to cry all over again. Hidan smirked, squeezing her breasts. Musoka gasped, and Hidan used the opportunity to slither his tongue inside her mouth. Musoka bit down on his tongue.  
>"Please, do you know how many girls have tried that against me? I can't feel that stuff anymore."<br>"Why are you doing this to me?"  
>"Because," Hidan started, touching his forehead to hers to make sure she was listening. He loved the fear in her icy blue eyes.<p>

"Because I will strip you down, inch by inch, and then you will be mine forever…."

* * *

><p>*the beach*<p>

"So your name isn't actually Suki un?" Deidara questioned his partner. Suki nodded.

"My real name is Natsuki, which means summer hope."

"Then why did you change it?"

"I dunno. I just liked Suki better than Natsuki."  
>"Well, I do too un." Deidara commented, taking a seat in the sand. Suki sat next to him, watching the sun rise in the distance. Deidara turned to her.<p>

"Well, I guess you got us here after all, huh un?" Suki playfully pushed him.

"Shut up you!" She teased. Deidara was actually laughing this time.

"Whatever. So how long have you known Ninja Art un?" Deidara asked. Suki shrugged.

"I actually knew it before I became a genin."

"Well, I know that. I was asking about when-"

"Wait, how did you know that I knew it before I became a genin?"

"Oh, Sasori and I used to stalk you un."Deidara said, not taking his eyes away from the rising sun. Suki looked at him funny.  
>"Stalking me?"<br>"Yeah, Pein made me stalk you ever since I joined the Akatsuki, you know, keep an eye on you and stuff un."

"Uh, creepy… Wait, who's Sasori?" Deidara stayed quiet for some time. Suki looked up at him and thought she saw his eye water a little.

_He sounds like he was a close friend of Deidara's…._

"Sasori was my old partner. He died just before you joined." He said, sounding a little choked up. Suki put her hand on his shoulder.

"So, I'm his…. Replacement?"  
>"No, Tobi was. But he and I weren't working to well together so Pein assigned Tobi to Musoka and you to me." Deidara said with a sigh. He looked at her with his big blue eyes. Suki brushed hid bangs out of the way and saw the scope he uses for his long-distance fighting. She smiled at him.<p>

"I'm sure Sasori was a great partner."  
>"He was. Even though we had different beliefs on what art really is."<p>

"Like what?"  
>"Well, he thought that art was eternal, whereas I said art is an explosion un!"<br>"Well, let me saw that your both wrong."

"Huh?"

"Well, I think art is anything really. It just depends on how you look at it."

"… I don't agree with that un."

"Yeah because you're self-conceded."

"Am not un!"  
>"Are too~"<p>

"Oh yeah un?" Suki was going to argue again, but Deidara had already grabbed her waist and started the tickling.

"AHHHHH DEIDARA WHAT THE HELL?"  
>"Admit that I'm right about art un!" He laughed, watching Suki laugh hysterically. Her face was turning a little pink, and she tried to pull away but Deidara held his grip.<p>

"OKAY OKAY YOUR RIGHT AND I'M A EPIC FAIL! NOW STOP IT!" Deidara eased his grip on Suki and stopped tickling her. She stared at him and he stared at her- green eyes to blue.

"You know Takayoshi, you're a great person to talk to un."  
>"You two Deidara." Suki said sweetly. Deidara started to move in closer, ready to kiss her again, when she said-<p>

"After all, that's what friends are for!" Deidara stared at her with big eyes.

_Friends? Friends? She thinks we are…. Friends?_

"OH DEAR GOD HELP ME! A SHARK IS EATING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a random guy yelled from the water. Deidara turned angrily to him.

"you baka can't you see I'm trying to accept what this girl just told me? Get yourself outta this one un!" Deidara snapped. Suki got up and tapped him on the head.

"Come on, let's get back. Pein will be angry if he finds out we snuck out." She said, skipping away back into the thick forest. Deidara got up slowly and sulked behind her as the screams of the random guy began to slowly fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, keep the mysterious stalker guy in mind. he's going to be a very important character later. now 2 more reveiws and i will give you the 14th chapter! And i don't count flames so yeah. No flames.<strong>


	14. It was Pein not really

**Next chapter peoples! How come no one reviews anymore? That makes me sad...**

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up the next morning and looked over into Suki's bed. It was empty.<p>

_Wonder where she went un? _He wondered. Then again, why should he care. She only thought of him as a friend anyway. He slumped out of bed and walked downstairs groggily. He passed by Musoka in the hallway.

"Morning un." He yawned. Musoka buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
><em>Geez, what's her problem un?<em>

*************************************************************************************Musoka passed everyone without saying a word. She was tied up all night with Hidan. Hidan. Musoka shuddered at the thought of him. She remembered everything he did to her last night. Every. Little. Thing. She put her hand on her neck to hide the hicky he gave her. Tears rolled down her face. He did as he said, stripping her down piece by piece, until she was completely naked. She could still feel in hands, feeling their way around her body, and how his tongue slithered everywhere. Everywhere. She had never been so molested and used ever in her life. And Daichi. Poor Daichi. He was gone forever. She kept seeing flashes of his death play in her mind and in her eyes over and over again, hearing the cracking of his bones and his moans as the blood spewed out of his scrawny body. The scrawny boy she loved was gone.

_How can I go one? _She shook her head. _I have too. I cannot let Hidan do to Suki what he did to Daichi. Ever. _

"Musoka-chan! Tobi thought you had disappeared for a moment when you weren't in your bed this morning!" Tobi said, running up behind her and giving Musoka a tight squeeze. Musoka pushed him away, afraid of his touch.

"Oh Tobi. You scared me for a second…"  
>"Yeah, Tobi does that a lot! Aren't you coming to eat breakfast? Tobi saved you a seat!"<br>"Uh, yeah, be right there Tobi…"

The breakfast table was unusually quiet that morning. No obnoxious noises, no cursing, not even a laugh. Pein looked around, wondering what the hell was wrong with them. Hidan seemed to be perfectly happy, but was quiet. Musoka was glaring at him furiously. Deidara looked more depressed the Itachi, who was shifting his gaze over to Musoka a couple of times.

"Does anyone know where Suki is? Deidara?" Pein asked, looking at the emo blonde. He shrugged his shoulders. Pein was about to ask again when the front door opened. He heard a girl happily humming, and a faint mew. Deidara looked over, then looked back down as Suki walked in holding a blanket.

"Morning!" she said happily. Everyone was looking at the blanket in her hands, except for Deidara, who was looking at her sadly.

_How can she possibly think we are friends? I freaking kissed her out of the blue in a bathroom un!  
><em>"Uh, Suki?" Pein asked. Suki looked at him.

"Yeah?"  
>"Um, what is in the blanket?" Suki smiled, unfolding the blanket. Musoka looked at the creature inside of it- a slender silver cat, it's piercing blue eyes looking around at the Akatsuki.<p>

"Mizu?" Musoka said aloud. The cat meowed, responding to the familiar sound.

" A CAT!" Kisame shrieked, racing away as fast as he could. Pein sighed.

"I probably forgot to mention he was afraid of cats." Pein muttered.

"I get his bacon." Itachi said, taking the food off of Kisame's plate.

"Wait, **did you bring **a cat here?" Zetsu asked. Suki shrugged.

"Well, this is my cat from home, Mizu. I brought her here because I missed her!" She said, stroking the cat. Mizu walked under the table and brushed against Deidara's leg.

"Go away un…."  
>"Aw Deidara, it just means she likes you!"<p>

"whatever un…."

"Um, Suki, I don't know if it's a good idea to keep a cat in the Akatsuki." Pein said. Suki looked at him.

"Why?"  
>"Well, for one thing, Kisame is afraid of them, and the other thing is-"<p>

"Cat's are too expensive to take care of!" Kakuzu complained. Suki looked at him for a moment, She reached into the bowl next to her, pulled out a potato and tossed it onto his plate. Kakuzu looked at it for a moment.

"NNOOOOOO IT'S SO ODDLY SHAPED!" Kakuzu shrieked, running away like Kisame did. At that same moment, Konan ran inside the kitchen next to Pein, hyperventilating.  
>"Konan? What's wrong?" Pein asked her. Konan took a deep breath to calm down.<p>

"Pein, it's Daichi!"  
>"What about Daichi?" Suki asked, sounding worried. Deidara stood up next to her. Musoka bowed her head, trying not to let the other members see she was crying.<p>

"He's dead Pein. His body is in your room!"

Kakuzu was too cheap to buy a coffin for their fallen member, so the Akatsuki had to just dig a giant hole and toss the body inside of it. Musoka looked at the pile of dirt sadly. Because Hidan put the body in Pein's room, everyone thought for some odd reason he had murdered Daichi. Musoka looked angrily at Hidan, who just smirked and blew a kiss at her, which made her snarl. How dare he do that at Daichi's funeral. Musoka looked over at Suki. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. She saw a single tear roll down Suki's cheek, and watched Deidara shyly put his hand on her shoulder, which seem to calm her down a little. Musoka walked over to her friend and did the same. Nobody said anything until it was time to go.

Suki sat on her bed, staring out into the rain outside. It pounded heavily onto her window. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you un?" Deidara asked. Suki nodded.

"A little."  
>"Sorry… I just wanted to see if you were okay…."<p>

"Aw, thank you…" Suki said, trying to be as sweet as possible, which is hard to do when a very close friend is murdered for no reason. Suki felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away so Deidara wouldn't see.

"Suki, it's okay to cry in front of my un."  
>"I know, it's just…. We were really close, you know?" Suki said, her voice sounding choked up. Deidara sat on the bed next to her, staring at her, which made Suki a little nervous.<p>

"Um, Deidara, can I ask you a question…. About Sasori?"  
>"Yeah, go ahead un."<br>"Were you two best friends? Kinda like me Musoka and Daichi?" Deidara thought for a moment.

"Not really friends, no. It was more like I respected him because he was an artist, even though we both had a different perspective of it un…."

"Oh…" Suki didn't say much else after that. She looked up at Deidara, and he looked at her. She leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips against him. She stayed that was for about 3 seconds before pulling away. Deidara looked at her with wide eyes, and Suki covered her mouth.

"Uh-"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Suki squeaked, running out of the room in embarrassment.

"No, no Suki wait! Dammit…." Deidara muttered, hitting the pillow off the bed.

Musoka stared at the pile of dirt. Rain was beating down on her head, hard. She was soaked all the way through her cloak. But she didn't move. She didn't want to leave Daichi, not yet. Tears rolled down her face. Watching Daichi die in front of her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was raped right afterward, by the guy who killed him. The watching someone else take the blame for the murder. It was too much. She suddenly felt the rain stop.

"You'll catch a cold." Itachi said, holding an umbrella over her head. Musoka looked at him.  
>"Itachi?"<br>"I came out to see if you were okay."  
>"Oh… well, thank you, but no."<p>

"I understand. You two seemed to be pretty close friends." He said. Musoka nodded, but didn't say anything. Itachi said nothing for a while.

"He was lucky. To have a friend like you." He said after a while. Musoka looked at him. He looked back, then used his free hand to brush her wet bangs out of her face. Musoka could feel herself blush a little. Itachi smiled a little, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Come on, we need to get you dried up." He said, walking back to the hideout, holding the umbrella over Musoka.

That night, everyone sat in the living room in complete silence. Everyone was sitting all around the couch, keeping their distance from Pein in case one of them was next. Suki sat next to Deidara, but she was still embarrassed to look at him.

"Why did you **kill Daichi **Pein?" Zetsu asked. Pein sighed.

"I keep telling you guys, it wasn't me! And why would it matter? The Akatsuki have killed lots of people!"  
>"But never their own teammates…. Except for Kakuzu." Konan said. Kakuzu glared.<p>

"They had it coming!"  
>"Kakuzu, they only wanted to borrow a quarter so they could buy a gumball!" Pein argued.<p>

"A quarter is too expensive! They all deserved to die!"

"Cheap bastard…" Hidan muttered. Kakuzu ignored him. Suki refused to make eye contact with Pein at all.

"Well, it's still sad to think our first partner is dead." Zetsu's white side said sadly.

"**What? That's what your complaining about? How about the fact we can't fight without him!"  
>"<strong>But he was our comrade! How could you only like him for that? Fighting doesn't mean anything. We are only meant to be spies."  
><strong>"No thanks to you! You're the reason we are so weak!"<br>**"B-but I'm you!"  
><strong>"Well, I wish I could get surgery that would separate me from you for good!"<strong>

**"… **Okay, that just hurts…"

"**Oh great, I made myself cry again…" **Zetsu said, reaching for the box of tissues. Everyone sat there in silence as Zetsu tried to calm himself down.

"Does this happen a lot?" Musoka whispered to Itachi. Itachi nodded.

"At least 4 times a week he gets into a fight with himself and he ends up making himself cry all the time." He answered. Musoka nodded. Everyone sat there in silence as Zetsu tried to calm himself down.

"Come on guys, just because another member in the Akatsuki died doesn't mean we should sit here and mope about it!" Kisame said.  
>"Easy for you to say…" Suki said real quietly. Kisame looked away, trying to think of something.<p>

"We could watch a really bad sci-fi movie Kisame-san." Tobi suggested. Kisame's face lit up.

"Yeah. Sci-fi movies are always fun to make fun of!" everyone stared ahead, ignoring him.

"I have Sharktopus!" Kisame said, holding up the DVD. Nobody responded.

"Sharktopus!" Kisame repeated, shaking the DVD back and forth. Still no responses.

"Sharkto-"

"DAMMIT KISAME PUT THE DAMN MOVIE IN!" Pein snapped. Kisame looked offended.

"Okay, geez…." He said, getting up to put the movie in. Mizu came up to him and meowed, which made him scream.

"Okay okay I'm getting it in!" He cried, then running back to his seat and hugging his legs in so Mizu wouldn't rub up against him. Deidara rolled his eyes. Itachi sighed and turned on the TV to the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! And Yes, sharktopus is a real movie. It's really funny because it is so bad. You should watch it. <strong>


	15. Sexy dreams and Uchiha's

**Okay, WARNING: A LITTLE LEMON ON THIS PAGE! It's not that bad, but i just thought i would warn you.**

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up on the couch, the room was completely dark.<p>

_Dammit, I must have fallen asleep during the movie…_ he thought to himself. He sat up.

"Your awake." Said a voice. Deidara jumped at the sound.

"Who's there un?" he heard a small giggle.

"Deidei, how could you not know?"

"… Suki?" He saw a lighter turn on. It bent over and lit a candle, which lit the room up. Deidara saw Suki sitting in Pein's chair, holding her Akatsuki cloak together.  
>"Uh, what time is it un?" he asked, looking around. Everything was turned completely off. Suki smiled real sexy like.<br>"About midnight…" She said. She started to twirl her hair around in her fingers.

"I guess I missed the movie then un."  
>"Yeah, you did…"<p>

"Well, it was sci-fi I probably didn't miss much un."

"But you almost missed the second part…"

"Huh?" Deidara watched as Suki stood up. She eased the grip on the Akasuki cloak, letting it slowly slip off her shoulders. Deidara stared at her.

"S-suki un…" He stuttered. He could see her body, all of it. Under that cloak, she wore nothing. He could see everything. He saw her perfect curves.

"You look a little surprised…" Suki cooed, walking slowly up to him. Deidara could feel himself start to sweat as she got closer.

"I-uh-i-I"  
>"You have nothing to be nervous about… I thought you wanted to be more then friends…" She said, straddling onto him. She put her hands onto Deidara's shoulder, pushing him down. Deidara felt his cheeks getting hot.<p>

"Wha-what are you doing un? I-I-I-I thought that's all you wanted to be!" he stammered. Suki smirked a little, and started to unbutton his cloak.

"Come on Deidei, I'm still hurting, and I need someone to make me feel better…" She said in a seductive voice. She lightly ran her tongue along Deidara's neck, making him shudder.

"What are you so nervous about? Just relax…" She said. She started to lightly kiss his neck.  
>"Th-that feels so good un…" Deidara groaned. Suki's kisses started to get a little more intense, and she even started to nibble at Deidara's neck muscles. Deidara moaned at the feeling. Suki's hands slowly ran down his chest and stomache. Deidara closed his eyes, feeling Suki's hands slipping into his pants-<p>

"Deidara! Wake up!" He heard her say. Deidara's eyes shot open. He saw Suki looking at him. She was wearing her pajama's- the black v-neck shirt with the tie-dye swirls and the black shorts.

_It was only a dream?_

"You fell asleep during the movie." She said. Deidara looked at her.  
>"Oh, I did un…"<br>"Yeah. It's only 10:00, but all the other members went to bed. I just came down here to wake you."  
>"… un." He just said.<p>

"You looked like you were having a really nice dream."  
>"Yeah. It was." He sighed.<p>

"What was it about?"  
>"Uh, um, I was underwater."<p>

"… Sounds fun!" Suki said, walking back upstairs to her room. Deidara sat up and started to pout.

"God dammit why did it have to be a dream un…"  
>"Meow."<br>"Shut up you damn cat. Like you could do better un! Great, now I'm arguing with a cat…"

* * *

><p>Musoka was wiping her mouth off of the excess toothpaste. She was lost in thought about so many things: Daichi's death, Hidan raping her, the threats….<p>

"Hey there beautiful…" she heard Hidan coo. She scowled at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled. Hidan chuckled.

"You know Musoka, I am in that mood again…"  
>"Mood for what?"<br>"Mood for you… I think I want to play around with you tonight…"  
>"How about you go fuck yourself!" Musoka said in a pissed off tone. She tried to storm out, put Hidan caught her and pinned her against the wall.<p>

"Hey, don't get all feisty now… Remember what I said about Suki?" He hissed. Before Musoka could have said anything, Hidan stuck his tongue into her cleavage, and ran it up slowly to her chin.

"Wow, you taste better then I remember…" he purred. Musoka jammed her knee into his crotch, making him release his grip on her.

"OW! Jashin dammit you bitch!" Musoka took off out of the bathroom.

"YOU BETTER BE IN MY ROOM IN 30 MINUTES OR SUKI'S DEAD!" Hidan screamed from the bathroom. Musoka didn't turn back. She kept running, and then ran into someone.

"OOF! Hey, watch- oh, Musoka." Itachi said. Musoka looked up at him as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry Itachi, that was an accident!"  
>"I know, but what I want to know is what your running away from."<p>

"Hidan."

"Ah, he's already coming onto, is he?" _You have no idea, _"I think I can help you." Musoka looked at Itachi as he pulled out his cell phone and started to text.

*Now Texting*

Itachi: Hey Hidan, r u there?

Hidan: What do you want weasel butt?  
>Itachi: I told you to stop calling me weasel butt!<br>Hidan: XD whatever. Is this important? Because I have business to attend to in 30 minutes

Itachi: Is it for Musoka, I'm guessing?

Hidan: hell ya! She's hot :3

Itachi:… well Pein had asked her and Suki to talk to him.

Hidan: What?

Itachi: Ya. About Daichi's death or something.

Hidan: %#^($^&%*$^^&(#^_&*#^&^&#%*&)^&%#&%(&^#%^&)(##T^)%^%!  
>Itachi: geez clam down it's one night!<p>

Hidan: I suppose I can &%^& her later….

Itachi: k.

Hidan: a$$hole I blame you for this.

Itachi: idk y but whatever. Itachi out -/_\-

Hidan: I still can't believe u made an emoticon for yourself…..

*Done texting now*

"Okay, you're free for now." Itachi said, turning off his phone and putting it back in the pocket of his cloak. Musoka sighed in relief.

"Oh my God thank you so much Itachi! How could I ever repay you?" Itachi looked at Musoka a second.  
>"I'm getting ready to go on a walk, if you would join me." He said. Musoka could feel herself blush a little at the Uchiha.<p>

"Um, okay…" She said, walking downstairs with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the funny stuff will be back next chapter i promise. But for now, i want you people to click the review buttong down there...<strong>


	16. A Meeting Gone Really Wrong

**Super short chapter fallowing the aftershock of Deidara's dream.**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Musoka-chan!" Tobi said cheerfully and he plopped himself next to Musoka on the living room couch in the morning. Musoka smiled at the orange masked member.<p>

"Morning Tobi." Musoka said back to him. Tobi turned to her.

"Musoka-chan, do you think it's a good idea to have Senpai partnered with a girl?" he asked. Musoka continued to watch TV.  
>"Why not Tobi? They seem to get along okay."<br>"But Tobi thinks senpai's starting to think of Suki's partnership a little more than that. You know what Tobi means?"

"I don't agree with that Tobi. They are just friends."  
>"But what if Senpai really gets the wrong idea and does bad things to hurt Suki-chan?"<br>"Tobi, do you really think that Deidara would hurt Suki?" Tobi didn't respond right away. He just got up and walked away. Musoka just sat there.

_Deidara wouldn't do that… would he?_

* * *

><p><p>

"I have called you all here today because I would like to discuss something important with you all." Pein said, looking out over his fellow Akatsuki members. Deidara looked over at Suki, who was standing next to him, whispering to Musoka on the other side of her. He cracked a small smile, thinking about the dream he had about her when he fell asleep during the movie. He pictured the moment in his dream when she let that Akatsuki cloak dropping on the floor, revealing her body….

Suki looked at Deidara, seeing the weird and awkward way he was staring at her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um, Deidara?"  
>"I WAS NOT PICTURING YOU IN MY MIND NAKED!" he screamed really loud in her face. Suki, and everyone else in the Akatsuki, stared at him.<p>

"Um, I'm sorry Pein but I have to go…" Suki said, before walking out slowly. Deidara grabbed fistfuls of his hair in frustration.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID un!_

"So um, about that light bulb we need to change…" Pein said awkwardly after that random moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was going to be short. Next chapter coming soon...<strong>

**Yes it will be alot longer then this one.**


	17. Mysterious Man at My Window

**okay, still a little short but yeah whatever it's longer then the last one. not much funny stuff please bear with me on this i'm trying my best here!**

* * *

><p>*later that night*<p>

"God, another Akatsuki meeting?" Musoka complained. Pein nodded.

"I know it's soon for another one, but because of an outburst from out last one," Pein said, looking over at Deidara, who was trying to cover his face, "Suki, you're going to work with Tobi now, and Musoka will work with Deidara for a while-"

"WHAT?" Suki asked, all angry like, which surprised most of the members. Pein looked at the brunette.  
>"What? I thought this would work better for you-"<p>

"What could POSSIBLY make you think this would work better? Deidara and I make fine partners, and Musoka was, and still is, my best friend! Why can't I work with her?"  
>"It doesn't matter about friends Suki. If you would listen to me, I can explain why I chose these groups!"<br>"Well guess what, I'm not listening to anymore of your shit! I'm still angry about Daichi!"  
>"I didn't kill Daichi!"<br>"Then why was his damn body found in your room? I'm out of here, you fat piece of shit!" Suki raged, storming out of the meeting room. Pein looked at the door in shock. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. Deidara couldn't help but smirk a little bit at what Suki had said. At least she didn't hate him for what he blurted out.

"Um, Pein, I'm going to go talk to her." Musoka said, racing out after her friend. Pein just sat there in silence.

"You're not going to kill Suki-chan, are you leader-sama?" Tobi asked. Pein shook his head.  
>"You guys are free to go. I will discuss this another time." He said in a low voice as the Akatsuki dismissed slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>*Deidara and Suki's room*<p>

"Suki?" Musoka said as she poked her head inside the room. Suki was on her bed, leaning against the wall while stroking Mizu. She looked up at her friend.

"I was expecting Pein…" She said sadly. Musoka walked in and sat down next to her friend.

"What are you so bummed about? The prick needed to be talked to like that." She said. Suki shrugged.  
>"I don't know… I don't even know why I talked to him like that. I don't even have a problem with Tobi…" Musoka looked at Suki, her green eyes looking so troubled.<p>

"Maybe it's because you aren't going to be paired with… you know…."

"Well, you are my best friend so I thought we would work best-"

"ugh you can be so stupid. I'm not talking about me Suki I'm talking about Deidara!" Suki's face turned pink.

"W-why would I b-be upset about not being Deidara's partner! We are only friends!"  
>"Then why are you stuttering?" Suki tried to argue again, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Musoka poked her in the head.<p>

"I'm going to bed. We can pack our stuff tomorrow!" She said, walking out. Shortly after, Deidara walked in, and Suki blushed again.

"Nice attitude Takayoshi un." Deidara teased. He took a seat next to her on the bed, making Mizu get up and run away.

"So Pein wants to kill me now, right?"

"Nah, he went to bed un."

"Good, because he's the last person I want to… to…" She was cut off when Deidara raise one of his hands up and brushed her bangs that covered her right eye behind her ear. Deidara stared right at her and smiled.

"Sorry, I just think you look a little better when people can see your whole face un." He said. Suki blushed again. She tried to look away so Deidara wouldn't see. Deidara also got a little embarrassed and looked away as well. Both sat there in an awkward silence. Suki turned back to Deidara again.

"Deidara, can I ask you something?"  
>"Um, sure."<br>"It's a little random…"

"I don't care go ahead and ask me un."  
>"… Why did you join the Akatsuki?"<p>

* * *

><p>*The hallway*<p>

Musoka strolled herself down the hallway. Today hasn't actually been so bad. Pein got told off by a girl. She wouldn't have to sleep through tireless nights of Tobi's snoring. That was Suki's problem now.  
>She walked into her room. Tobi wasn't in there yet, so she went ahead and changed in there when she heard tapping against her window. She opened it, and saw a figure standing there.<p>

"Hello there Musoka Satamoto." He said. He sounded like nobody she has heard before.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He looked up, and she could see glowing amber eyes stare at her.

"Doesn't matter very much. I just have something important I have to say." He inched closer. His face was covered with a hood, and she could see a crooked smile on his face.

"What?"  
>"Keep an eye on your friend Suki. Something tells me she's going to get a little out of control soon, if you know what I mean." Lightning flashed in the sky, and the figure was gone. Musoka stared blankly out.<p>

_What does he mean by that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, remember this guy he's working with Mysterious Red head Stalker man from chapter 13. trust me, they will be important later! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	18. Saving Me Again?

**yep, another chapter. no mysterious guy in this one. **

* * *

><p>"Really? Itachi did that?" Suki exclaimed. Deidara nodded unhappily.<p>

"Oh my god… Forced to join, just like Musoka and I…"  
>"Yeah, that's what I meant earlier when you two first joined."<br>"About understanding what had just happened to us?"  
>"un." He replied. Suki looked down.<p>

"Deidara I'm so sorry…" he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it un. It's already been done and it's not your fault." Suki nodded, looking back up at him again. Deidara stared at her a moment, and asked-

"Do you like me Suki un?" Suki stared at him a second.

"Of course I like you Deidara. Why wouldn't I?"  
>"No, I mean, do you like me… the way I kinda like you un…" he said shyly. Suki looked down for a second, and then looked bad up at him.<p>

"Deidei…" She said. Deidara looked at her. She leaned in and kissed him shyly.

"I kinda do like you in that way." She said with a blush, hiding her face with her hair again. Deidara shook his head and pushed them back again to reveal her face.  
>"Stop trying to hide your face so much un. You're so much prettier when you don't." he said. Suki smiled, putting her hands around his neck. She leaned in and their lips met again. Deidara felt Suki's little pink tongue coax its way into his mouth. He moaned a little bit, slowly pulling her on top of him, when she pulled away.<p>

"What, am I not up to your standards un?" he said jokingly. She shook her head.

"No… It's not that." Suki said, getting off of him and sitting up. Deidara got up too and looked at her with a worried face.

_Did I come on a little too strong there un?_

"What is it? Is it too soon un?" he asked.  
>"Well, yes, but that wasn't it…."<br>"Then… what?" Suki just stared at him for a while, hoping he would get it.

"Um, it's kinda… my time… you know?"

"Oh….. Oh! OH!" he said, backing away a little. Suki giggled a little bit.

"Sorry about that! Mother nature, you know?"  
>"Yeah yeah…" He said. They both sat there in a awkward silence.<p>

"Well this just kills the mood… un…." Deidara pouted. Suki shook her head and giggled at his pout.

* * *

><p>*Musoka*<p>

Musoka stumbled down the hallway of the Akatsuki hideout, still wondering about that guy at her window.

_Am I being stalked or something? And what the heck did he mean by keeping an eye on Suki?_

"It's a little late to be up, isn't it?" cooed a familiar voice. Musoka turned, and scowled at Hidan.  
>"What the hell do you want now?" She asked harshly. Hidan chuckled and walked up to her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, much to her dismay.<p>

"I just thought maybe you could come and sleep in my room tonight, ya know?" he said. Musoka pushed him back.

"Not interested." She said, walking away from him. Hidan grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Remember what I said about your 'friend' if you don't do as I say?" he hissed. Musoka glared at him.

"Look, we have to work together as it is, so why even bother to keep trying to do this to me."  
>"Because, for one thing, I can and I will. Secondly, Suki will end up just like Daichi." He said, pulling her up to him again. Musoka tried to break free from his grip again, but he held on this time. At least until someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Hidan, Pein wants to see you right away." Itachi said. Hidan looked at him and growled.

"What the fucking hell does that bastard want now?"  
>"I don't know, but he wants to see you. Like right now."<br>"But-"

"Hn." Itachi interrupted him. He led Musoka away from Hidan, and back to her room. Hidan growled again, but said nothing and went to see the leader. Musoka looked at Itachi.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded.

"It's not too hard to trick an idiot like him."  
>"You mean Pein doesn't want to see him?"<br>"Nope. He's too busy doing Konan right now." Itachi said with a smirk. Musoka laughed a little.

"Wow, I thought Pein would still be upset about what Suki said to him to do a woman right now."  
>"Eh, if it's Konan, he'll do anything. Night." He said after he left Musoka by the door into her room. She stared blankly at the Uchiha.<p>

_I wonder why he keeps helping me…._ She thought as Hidan, Konan and Pein's screams filled the base.

* * *

><p><strong>yeyz now i can start writing on the fun stuff that happens next! YES! next chapter to come as soon as i get to it. PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>


	19. Misunderstandings

**Read if you Dare! (It's not really what you think it is)**

* * *

><p>"Suki-chan, is there anyway Tobi can help you unpack?" Tobi asked while Suki was folding her Akatsuki cloaks and putting them away in her drawer.<p>

"No, I'm fine Tobi-san!" she said with smile at the orange-masked member. Tobi walked up to her.

"Suki-chan, was Senpai ever mean to you?" Suki stared at Tobi.  
>"No, never. He was actually really sweet." <em>And kinda horny too.<em>

"Oh, okay, Tobi was just asking." Said, walking back over to his bed and sitting down. Suki walked over and sat next to him.

"Why would you think Deidara was being mean to me?" Tobi turned to look at Suki through his eyehole.

"Well, sometimes Deidara was mean to Tobi like when we went on missions and stuff."  
>"I already knew that."<br>"Well, Tobi wanted to be sure, because Suki-chan is a good girl, even when she mouths off to Leader-sama!" Suki stiffined at that comment. _He's probably going to have a talk with me about that today…._

"Actually Suki-chan you're the first person to mouth off to leader-sama and live!" Suki relaxed a little and pet Tobi on the head.

"Aw Tobi that's such a relief to hear!" she got up and continued to unpack. Tobi giggled a little bit, ran up and poked Suki in the back. Suki turned around.

"Yeah Tobi?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You poked me."  
>"No Tobi didn't." Suki gave him a playful glare and turned back around. Tobi giggled again and poked Suki on her shoulder this time.<p>

"Tobi, I know that was you!"

"Tobi isn't doing anything Suki-chan!"

"Unless your room is haunted-"

"AHHHH TOBI'S ROOM IN HAUNTED!" Tobi screeched, running around the room screaming like a girl. Suki smirked and started to chase him.  
>"YARGH I AM THE GOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST!" she yelled after him. Tobi's screaming immediately turned into laughter as Suki continued to chase him around the small room. Eventually, after 10 minutes, Tobi jumped on top of his bad, and then pounced onto Suki's back and tackled her into her bed, laughing like crazy.<p>

"Tobi wins!" Tobi screamed loudly. Tobi's mask had slid off to the right of his face, revealing the left side. Suki pushed Tobi off to the side of her and sat up.  
>"Yeah, you won Tobi-kohai." <em>Maybe this won't be so bad, staying in a room with someone like Tobi….<em>and then Suki got an evil idea.

"Hey Tobi, you like to have fun, right?" Suki asked with a smirk on her face. Tobi looked at her with his red eyes and saw an evil glint in her green eyes.

"Yeah, Tobi loves to have fun!" Tobi said cheerfully, ignoring that evil glint. A wicked smile crept its way across her face.  
>"Well, I'll show you the kind of fun adults do in their spare time!"<br>"Like when Pein and Konan wrestle?"  
>"… Sure let's go with that."<p>

Deidara sat on his bed and glared over at Musoka as she unpacked.

_This is so dumb…._

"God your room is a lot bigger then Tobi's."  
><em>I finally get Suki to like me, and then she has to move out… <em>

"Um, Deidara?"  
><em>Well, I guess it's not like I will never see her again…. She does work here after all, but I'm still worried about her rooming with-<em>

"Deidara!"  
>"WHAT UN?" Deidara snapped. Musoka glared at him. She doesn't like getting talked back too.<p>

"Well, I was going to ask if you could help me, but never mind. I see you're too busy." She said in a snarky tone. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to help you anyway un?"

"I don't know, because I'm stuck with you as a partner now."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry you prefer Tobi over me anyway. I prefer your friend as a partner anyway un."<br>"Well, it's not like you make that super obvious."  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean un?"<br>"Well, I know you have practically stalking Suki ever since we joined and she became your partner."  
>"I-I have not un!"<p>

"Then why else would you scream 'I wasn't think about you in my mind naked!' in the middle of a Akatsuki meeting."

"Okay, I didn't say it exactly like that!"  
>"Yeah, you did!"<p>

"I did no-" Deidara and Musoka's argument was cut short when someone started to bang on the walls, which was followed by a soft moan.

"What the hell?" they both said at the same time when they heard a bed rocking. Deidara's face turned red. Suki was in that room- and so was Tobi.

"Oh My God Un!" Deidara yelled, running into the hallway, where all the other members were standing in front of the door, with the exception of Tobi, Suki and Pein. Hidan had his ear pressed against the bedroom door.

"What's going on in their Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, counting his money while also trying to listen.

"Well, um, I think Tobi is getting laid…" He said without saying a single cuss word.

"Come on Tobi, show me how much of a good boy you really are~" They heard Suki say in a seductive voice through the door. Deidara swore he heard Tobi moan.  
>"Of course I will Suki-chan!" He said, with a mix of a seductive and cheerful tone. Everyone got the big white eyes and the sweat drops when the bed started to rock harder, banging against the wall.<p>

"OH YEAH OH YEAH!" Suki screamed in pleasure, hitting against the wall with her hands. Deidara couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
>"IS TOBI A GOOD BOY NOW?"<br>"OH YES TOBI THRUST HARDER!"  
>"Harder?"<br>"Yes, thrust harder you dobe!" The two yelled back to each other back and forth. Deidara wanted to faint.

_I thought she liked me…. _

"What the hell is going on here?" Pein asked, seeing everyone's expressions.

"FASTER TOBI FASTER!" Pein heard through the door.

"What the fucking hell- why does Tobi get to have all the action?" Hidan yelled loudly. Pein ran up and shoved him out of the way.

"SUKI, TOBI, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Pein screeched loudly. The bed and the banging stopped.

"Well, maybe we are, and maybe~" Suki cooed.

"Maybe we are not leader-sama sir!" Tobi yelled. Then the bed rocking and the wall banging and the screaming came back. Pein, his face twisted by anger, swung the door right open. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor at what they were seeing.

Tobi was giggling loudly as he was standing on his bed, pelvic thrusting really fast, making the bed move back and forth with the headboard smashing into the wall behind it. Suki, on the other hand, was jumping on his bed down on the foot side, banging into the wall with her fists.

"Come on Tobi make the bed hit the wall harder- Oh hello fellow Akatsuki members!" Suki said innocently. They both stopped what they were doing and sat down on the bed.

"Tobi and Suki-chan were playing on the bed to celebrate us being partners!" Tobi said, giving Suki a hug, then stopped when Deidara was giving him a death glare. Suki noticed it too and smirked at him.

"Wait, so Tobi wasn't getting laid or anything?" Kisame asked. Tobi faced himself at the shark.

"What does getting laid mean?" he asked, when his mask slipped off his face and onto the floor. Everyone stared at Tobi.  
>"Suki-chan, why are they staring at Tobi-san?" Tobi asked, poking Suki in the shoulder. Suki messed up his black spiky hair.<br>"They just can't believe you're so adorable Tobi." She said. Itachi even looked a little dumbfounded.

"I thought I was the good-looking one…" he muttered to himself.

"I can't believe that's what he fucking looks like…. Damn…." Hidan said, walking away. Kakuzu sighed out of boredom and walked away too.

"Aw, why does everyone have to be better looking than me…" Kisame said sadly. Zetsu patted him on the shoulder.

"**You're not alone there **come on let's go downstairs…." Zetsu said as the two walked away.  
>"I need an aspirin…" Pein said, rubbing his temples.<p>

"Hn." Itachi said, as they cleared out too. Musoka shrugged and fallowed everyone else. Konan just took a few places back and spied on Suki, Tobi and Deidara.

_I can feel romantic tension here… kukuku…. _She thought to herself evily. Tobi and Suki stepped out into the hallway with Deidara. Deidara glared at Tobi, but Suki was the one who spoke up.

"Hey Tobi, I'm going to bake some cookies in a second. Want to help?"  
>"Yay Tobi loves cookies! Tobi's going to go get everything out!" Tobi said, speeding off downstairs, not noticing Konan at all. Suki turned to Deidara and smirked.<p>

"What un?"  
>"Jealous much?"<br>"Un?"  
>"Don't act all innocent on me Deidei. I saw the way you glared at Tobi when he hugged Me."<br>"Oh…." Deidara said, looking away when his face started to turn a little red. Suki giggled a little bit and hugged the taller member.

"I think it's cute you would get jealous of Tobi so easily!" she said.

"I was NOT jealous of Tobi un!"  
>"Were too."<p>

"Was not un."  
>"Were too."<br>"Was not un."  
>"Were too."<br>"Don't you have cookies you should be baking un?" Deidara said stubbornly. Konan's eyes widened a little when Suki reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"After I finish unpacking. Now go downstairs and wait, and make sure Tobi doesn't eat all the ingredients okay?"<br>"Okay… but only because you asked nicely… un." Deidara smiled, walking past Konan without noticing her at all. Konan made sure he had gone downstairs already, then sped into Suki's new room.

"Oh, hey Konan!" Suki said cheerfully, picking up her many sketch books and was opening a drawer to put them into. Konan smirked at her.  
>"So, you and Deidara are a couple now, huh?" After Konan had said that, Suki dropped her sketch books and she turned slowly to Konan.<br>"I-I don't know w-what you mean!"  
>"Come on Suki, I saw you and Deidara in the hallway just a few moments ago~"<br>"So we were talking!"  
>"You kissed him~"<br>"I- uh, I was just… um…" Konan rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Relax I'm not going to tell anyone." Suki sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God I thought I was in trouble there…"  
>"Well, I don't like to tattle, and it's not like Pein hasn't been doing it either."<br>"What? Oh, no Deidara and I don't- uh…" Konan had handed her a condom.  
>"Sweetie, those birth control pills don't always work. Just stay protected." Konan said, walking out of the room, leaving Suki a little confused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	20. Birthday Surprises and Hair Pulling

**Alright so last chapter Tobi and Suki played a prank that i got the idea from the movie Easy A because i love that movie it seemed to work well with the plot so yeah on with the chapter!  
><strong>

**The Next Day...**

* * *

><p>"Musoka... Musoka... Musoka wake up blondie!" Suki said, yanking off the covers. Musoka opened her eyes slowly and scowled.<p>

"What?" She said groggily. Suki blinked her green eyes.

"Well good morning to you birthday girl." Suki said, plopping down on Deidara's bed and opened a card.  
>"What's that?"<br>"Deidei wrote me a birthday poem..."  
>"Aww how cute..."<p>

"Oh how i love sarcasim..."

"Whatever can i read it?"  
>"No. It's my poem!"<p>

"Ugh... what time is it?"  
>"8:00."<br>"What? Why the hell would you wake me up this early on my birthday?"  
>"Because i smell breakfast! Come on! Oh, and Tobi you a note for your birthday." Suki tossed the folded peice of paper to Musoka. Musoka caught it and read the note<p>

_Tobi's a Good Boy Musoka-chan! And he loves bagels :D_

"So, i get a cheep little note about bagels while you get a poem?" Suki laughed at her friend.

"Come on let's just see what's downstairs." Suki said, walking out the bedroom door. Musoka yawned and fallowed her. The smell of bacon, eggs and... what smelled kinda like apple cinnimon muffins... overwhemled the girls noses.

"Oh my God i thought i was the only one here that can cook!" Suki said happily. Musoka just grunted, her stomache growling with hunger. They got downstairs and the smells got even stronger from the kitchen (where else would they be coming from?). Strangly though, the kitchen was completely dark, and not a single sound was heard from the inside.

"That's weird..." Suki muttered. She was about to turn on the lights when a huge fart sound echoed in the kitchen.

"Oh my God that's foul..." Musoka yelled out, holding her nose.

"Excuse Tobi, that was his bad!" Tobi's voice sounded inside the kitchen

"DAMMIT TOBI (un)!" Everyone else shouted as the lights turned on. They were all standing around the kitchen in party hats with a banner that said "Happy Birthday Musoka and Suki!"

"Aw, did you guys plan a surprise for us?" Suki asked.

"Well, we tried **until Tobi farted.**" Zetsu complained. Musoka tried to keep herself from laughing.

"At least you guys tried..." was all she said, noticing Hidan's smirk.

"Well, there's something we can try later in my room Musoka~"  
>"Hidan please it's her birthday..." Itachi muttered. Hidan shot him a glare, but said nothing. Suki looked over at the table and eyed the huge plate of muffins that were sitting there on the plate, surrounded by plates of bacon and eggs as well.<br>"So... who cooked breakfast?" she asked, her mouth watering. Deidara beamed and picked up one of the still-warm muffins.  
>"I did un." He said, handing her the muffin.<p>

"Really? I never took you as a cook Deidara." Suki said in a flirty tone that made Musoka want to puke. Deidara blushed a little.

"Well, actually, this is my first time un..." he said shyly.

"Deidara, are you being shy?" Kiasme teased, which got a spoon thrown at his face.

"Really? I don't believe you." Suki said after she took a bite out of the warm apple cinnimon muffin. Musoka picked one up and took a bite too.

"Wow, these are pretty good. This can't be your first time."  
>"Well, it is un."<br>"Why? You should cook more often." Suki said.

"Why do we even need spoons? It's eggs, bacon and muffins!" Kisame said, picking up the metal spoon.

"Shut up Kisame." Itachi said.

"Well, the reason i can't cook is because of these guys un." Deidara said with a annoyed expression as he glared at everyone.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said happily, which made Deidara sweatdrop in annoyance.

"Why?" Musoka and Suki asked at the same time.

"Because it was always 'No Deidara your hands will spit in the food' un..." Deidara said.

"Well, what are we supposed to think when you have those things on your hands?" Konan asked. Deidara glared at her but but didn't say anything.

"Well, that disterbs my thoughts... and my food..." Musoka muttered. Suki elbowed her friend.

"So this is your first time?" She said, trying to change the subject. Deidara nodded.

"So we are special enough to taste your first ever cooking huh?" Suki asked.

"Yep. I just kinda, you know, figured since it was my first time, i would share it with you un." Deidara said happily with his arm around Suki. Suki took a big gulp and stared at the bomber strangly.

"What un?" He asked. Then he heard the snickers.

"Oh my God YOU PERVERTS I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY COOKING UN!" Deidara yelled over the laughter that broke out. Suki tried to restrain it but it came out anyway and broke out from Deidara's grasp. She was laughing so hard she had to lean on Musoka for support.

"Wow, thanks alot guys hm..." Deidara grumbled sarcastically when everyone calmed down and took a seat.

"Oh Dei we were just kidding." Suki said giving him a playful shove.

"Seriously, take a damn joke for once." Hidan said, digging into the eggs on his plate.  
>"Please Hidan, can't you be civialized for once?" Kakuzu complained.<p>

"Shut up you old bastard..."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Guys, please. **Give us a break**." Zetsu muttered. The two glared at each other and went back to eating. After that the table was silent, only the sounds of the silverware clacking against the plates.

"So anyway, what does Akatsuki do for birthdays?" Musoka asked, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. Suki shrugged.

"Well, is there a certain place we go to dinner, or a dance club we party at, or if we celebrate here in the base... What's so funny?" She asked when everyone started to laugh again.  
>"W-we don't celebrate birthdays!" Pein said, still laughing. Suki and Musoka shot eachother weird looks.<p>

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Well, we can't go out in pubilc like this people would try to kill us Suki and Musoka-chan!" Tobi said.

"Then take off the cloaks and wear regular clothes." Musoka said, eating another strip of bacon. Then the Akatsuki got quiet and looked at each other.

"Um... theres a problem with that..." Kisame said, taking a sip of his juice. Suki cocked her head.

"Like what? You guys have other clothes don't you?" Everyone was quiet.

"Well, Suki, I'm the only one that does..." Konan said. Musoka saw Suki drop her fork.  
>"What?" She asked, her mouth full of eggs.<p>

"We don't go anywhere, so theres no point to have extra clothes lying around un." Deidara answered.

"And if we go on the Jinjiuriki hunt, we just wear the cloaks." Pein the said after that.  
>"Besides, buying new clothes all the time is too expensive." Kakuzu muttered after that. Suki's green eyes widened.<p>

"So, all you have to wear is the cloak?" Suki whispered in horror. Musoka shook her head.

_Please don't make her take us shopping please don't make her take us shopping!_

"Well, it's not the only one. We actually get 5 of them, including the pants, the shoes, and the fishnet shirt we wear under it. Oh, and the Akatsuki PJ's we get also!" Kisame answered. Only, that didn't help.

"That is just disgusting! Oh my God we need to go right now!"  
>"Suki-" Musoka tried to talk, but Suki put a finger up to her mouth to shut her up.<p>

"Suki, what do you mean un?" Deidara questioned, whipping his face off with his napkin. Suki got up, grabbed his ponytail, and started to drag him out the door.

"We are going to go clothes shopping so i don't have to sit around here like an anti-social freak like the rest of you!"

"You go girl! Come on Pein!" Konan said, dragging Pein out by his hair as well. Both of the Akatsuki members tried to argue, but all that came out were cries of pain.

"Wow, wusses." Hidan said. Musoka looked at him, but Kakuzu spoke.

"This is a terrible idea! Don't they know how expensive buying clothes is?"  
>"Hey, why don't you go try and talk them out of it!" Musoka said sarcastically.<p>

"Your right. SUKI, KONAN, GET BACK HERE!" Kakuzu yelled, running out after them. Hidan smirked at Musoka.

"Nice call. So do i get to help you pick out an outfit?"  
>"Over my dead body crack head." Musoka muttered as she walked out. Hidan grumbled something and stalked his way out.<br>"So, do you think we should go?" Kisame asked after Zetsu disappeared. Itachi shrugged.

"I dunno. We finally get to do something around this boring hellhole that's not a mission." Itachi answered, walking out. Kisame nodded.

"Well, i guess it could be fun." He said to himself, not noticing Mizu when the kitty slowly walked in.

"Meow."  
>"WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" Kisame screamed as he ran out the front door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to continue, but my inner self says to wait and talk about what happens at the store next chapter when i want to get off my lazy butt and do it. Sorry for not updating sooner i was working on some of my other stories. So anyway, i would really appriciate some reviews :) Thank you!<strong>


	21. CLOTHES SHOPPING un un unnnnn!

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO FREAKING LONG! I know i suck so much right now but i will finish this story! I just have been so busy, with my computer breaking down, babysitting cats, working at my parents candy store all the freaking time, cleaning all the freaking time... blah blah i'll just let you read about the shopping adventure... yeah... sorry if you think it's short...**

**Warnings: AU i guess. mild ooc and a naked hidan**

* * *

><p>"okay, do you like the baggy or the skinny jeans better?" Suki asked Deidara, holding up both pairs to him. Deidara sighed out of complete boredom. They all have been at the mall for hours trying to get good disguises for going out that night.<p>

"Suki is this even necessary? Do we even have to go out un?"  
>"Yes. It's important that we all aren't ani-social freaks that sit at home all night watchign Family Guy."<br>"Ugh fine... I guess the-"  
>"You know what try them both on. That will make your decision easier." Suki said as she handed Deidara the pants. Deidara sighed and headed off to the changing rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>"God this is so boring..."<br>"Don't like shopping much huh?"  
>"Nope." Musoka sighed, blowing her blonde hair out of her face. Itachi smirked, looking through the rack of shirts.<br>"hey Itachi."  
>"What Kisame?"<br>"How come no one attacked us when we came in?"  
>"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. Kisame tugged at his cloak.<p>

"Well, we all willingly walked into Konaha in our uniforms and our evil chakra stuff and not one shinobi has tried to attack us. I mean, what's up with that?"  
>"because Kisame, no one messes with a guy in a uniform."<br>"Damn straight!" Pein called from another part of the store. Musoka sighed again.

"Could this be anymore boring?" She complained loudly. Kisame huffed.

"Okay, you both are not fun at all! I'm going elsewhere before I catch your boring." kisame said, walking off. Itachi shook his head.

"Gay bastard." he muttered.

"Is Kisame gay or something?"  
>"I don't know for sure but I think he is." Musoka nodded, watching a certain brunette run up to them.<p>

"Hey whacha doing?" Suki said happily, going through the shirts with Itachi. Musoka rolled her eyes.  
>"being bored out of our minds."<br>"You mind."  
>"Your not bored Itachi?"<br>"I was until just now when I found this shirt." Itachi said, holding up a black tee that had "Sasuke is gay for Naruto and won't admit it." in bolded white letters.

"Nice." Suki said with a nod. Itachi nodded as well and stalked off to the pants. Musoka turned to Suki.

"Can we just ditch them here and go home?"  
>"No."<br>"Wha- why not?"  
>"Because I actually like all these noobs. So do you like this shirt?"<br>"No it's hideous and can we at least just go back to the hideout and not go out?"  
>"Yeah your right it's hideous and no we aren't going to turn into anti-social freaks."<p>

"But-"

"Bitches." Hidan cooed from behind Musoka. Suki's eye twitched, while Musoka's jaw just dropped. Hidan started to strut his way down the area to them, wearing nothing but a tight speedo-thong thing from the swimsuit section. he stopped in front of Musoka and started to strike poses that made a little boy scream and run away with his mom.

"Stupid kid... so anyway, ya like?" Hidan questioned, pelvic thrusting that made an old man have a heart attack while his wife screamed "JYUNICHIRO!"

"... Oh I have to go... be somewhere else..." Suki muttered, racing away.

_Thanks alot Suki..._

"Hey, CrackyMcRackBoobs I asked you a question!" Hidan stated, jabbing Musoka in the shoulder. She scowled at him.

"Oh sorry. You look like a complete moron. We are just going to dinner stupid."

"I know. I just wanted to suprise you." Hidan cooed, running his finger on her cheek. She slapped it away.

"Since we are in my home village, I can just call someone to send a team of jonin after you."  
>"Yeah, and then I can break out, steal that bitch you call a friends virginity by brutially raping her then kill her right in front of you!" Hidan said happily, patting her on the head before leaving. Musoka scowled as he left.<p>

"MUSOKA MUSOKA MUSOKA!" Suki called excidedly as she waved her phone in front of Musoka's face.

"Musoka are you looking?"  
>"I can't see it Suki if you keep waving it around!"<br>"Okay here, better?"  
>"... Is that Deidara-"<br>"In skinny jeans? YES!"

"Um... he's not going to wear those is he?"  
>"Sadly no he chose the other ones."<br>"Why sadly?"  
>"Because, can't you see the way the jeans grip his ass?"<p>

"..."

"... Good job Musoka."  
>"What did I do?"<br>"You know that whenever there is a awkward silence a gay baby is born!"

"Your the one who said-"  
>"Oh God dammit Hidan what the hell are you wearing?" Kakuzu cried out loudly from afar. Musoka and Suki looked over at where the noise was coming from.<p>

"What the hell is it now Kakuzu?"  
>"You walking around in the store with a thong on!"<br>"So?"  
>"It's humiliating to you, and more importantly to me!"<br>"Oh really? You huh?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Well, it's always about you isn't it!"  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"<br>"Your always like 'Hidan your annoying me' 'Hidan your embarrassing me dammit!' 'Hidan you ate my pork pie you bastard!'"  
>"Well, your the one who makes me say that stuff!"<p>

"Well, I'm only trying to express myself!"  
>"Expressing my ass! If I could, I would cut your head off ans shove it up your ass because of your embrarrassment to the world!"<p>

"Yeah like my dad never did that to me like 50 times!"

"Oh so your dad treated you like shit huh?"  
>"Yeah so what?"<br>"My dad at least hugged me!"  
>"Well what about your mom?"<br>"... SHUT UP!"  
>"Cocky bastard I hate you!"<br>"I hate you too! Now take your naked ass out of my sight before I puke!"  
>"FINE! WHO FUCKING NEEDS YOU?" Then there was a loud ripping sound and a bunch of screams. Hidan stomped angerily in front of Musoka and Suki, <em>naked <em>(no thong thingy), muttering to himself. The girl's faces paled.

"I'm going to pretend I never say that..."  
>"Me too..."<p>

* * *

><p>"So did you find everything okay?" the store clerk asked as Itachi was checking his stuff out.<br>"Yes I did thank you." He said politly. Kisame, who already got his clothes, looked at Itachi's shirt and whispered to Itachi "i thought you loved your little brother?"  
>"Well, I can't let everyone know that shark ass! So shut up!" Itachi hissed. Kisame back away and Itachi handed the register guy a credit card and got his clothes. Next was Deidara, who put his outfit on the counter, and the clerk started to check him out.<br>"... what un?"  
>"Sooo... Find everything okay?" he asked in a weird suductive tone. Deidara raised a brow suspiciously.<p>

"... Fine... Un..."  
>"Well that's great... So tell me."<br>"What hm?"  
>"Do you have a boyfriend?" Snickers from the Akatsuki. Deidara glared at the guy.<p>

"I'm not gay un."  
>"yeah I know. I was just wondering why your buying guy's clothes."<br>"Excuse me un?"  
>"Yeah. A pretty girl like you should be wearing something sexy and small, even if you are flat chested."<p>

"..."

* * *

><p>"Come on Musoka be happy! We get to leave now and go out for the first time in months!" Suki said excidedly, gripping her outfit happily. Musoka sighed and carried hers.<p>

"I just don't get why we couldn't just stay at the hideout and watch bad movies."

"Because that's bor-" Suki was cut off by the screams of a guy up at the front counter.

"What the hell?" Musoka muttered as the two raced up. They stared at Deidara was trying to shut the clerks head into the cash register, screaming "YOU THINK I'M A FUCKING WOMAn STILL UN?"

"DEIDARA!" Suki screamed, trying to pry Deidara off the poor (not really) clerk, while Musoka stood there and laughed like all the others were. The guy managed to get his head out, but his nose was bleeding badly.

"What the hell man?" he asked angrily.  
>"Yeah that's right! I'm all man un!"<p>

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE OPEN YOUR FATASS MOUTH UN!"  
>"GUYS SHUT UP!" Suki screamed. Musoka turned to Itachi.<p>

"So what happened?"  
>"The guy started hitting on Deidara, thinking he was a woman."<br>"Nice..."

"Who's she?" The clerk asked, pointing to Suki. She answered for Deidara.

"I'm Suki. This is Deidara, my... Guy, friend, person..."  
>"Guy friend person un?"<br>"Guy friend person!" She hissed. The clerk looked at her funny.

"So... Guy friend person?"  
>"Yes, and my guy friend person and I are leaving with my other guy friend persons and girl friend persons. Bye." Suki said, dragging Deidara out as he kept glaring at the clerk.<p>

* * *

><p>*Mysterous stalker man!*<p>

"Master, are we going to proceed with our plan yet?" The guy in the grey hooded cloak asked, looking at the shorter man, with a few strands of red hair falling out from under his black hooded cloak.

"No. Not yet."  
>"Are you sure? Because I think we can nab her now."<br>"No she's not ready yet."

"Okay. Hey master?"  
>"What now brat?"<br>"Do you think this shirt goes with my eyes?"  
>"Shut up. Your so stupid sometimes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahaha really the stalker man isn't that hard to figure out peoples. But I won't admit if your right and stuff. BTW the crackymcrackboobs thing was super random... i have been watching to much naruto abridged and got cocky... hehe (silence) so yeah I hope you like it I will update sooner i promise! <strong>


	22. Seeing your Ex again

**Now, just because I used a "Deidara's a girl" joke in the last chapter DOESN'T MEAN I BELIEVE THAT! Okay? It's just me trying to add some more humor that's all. Really. If I did believe he looked like a girl, would i write and OC story for him? no. Okay, now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter! **

**warnings: possible ooc-ness**

* * *

><p>"God, this is so uncomfortable. What if they discover that we are the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked worridly, looking around at the Konaha citizens as they stared at their large group.<p>

"They won't. People are really stupid here." Musoka replied, bringing a slight smirk to Itachi's face. Suki shrugged.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Deidara leaned over and whispered something into her ear, which made Suki slap him upside the head.  
>"DEIDARA THAT'S DISGUSTING!"<br>"What did he say Suki-kohai?"

"He said nothing, Tobi-kun."  
>"Suki-kohai un?" Deidara asked. Tobi nodded.<p>

"Yup! Since Suki-kohai is Tobi's new partener, and Tobi's been in the Akatsuki longer, which makes him the senpai this time senpai."  
>'Where are we going bitches?" Hidan asked, breaking up the conversation. Musoka rolled her eyes.<p>

"This resturant Suki, Daichi and I used to go to when we were still genin."  
>"What about after you became chunins?" Kisame asked. Musoka shrugged.<p>

"Not as often."  
>"Is it really nice?" Konan asked. Suki nodded.<p>

"Yeah, it is. And a little expensive." Kakuzu stopped everyone.

"EXPENSIVE? DID U SAY EXPENSIVE?" Suki nodded.

"Okay we are leaving then. I am not wasting anymore money tonight the damn clothes were bad enough!"  
>"Shut up Kakuzu lighten up it's only going to be like 100 dollars or something..."<br>"For every two people if we don't get any appitizers. So we'd spend probably about $550, then with appitizers and desserts as well it wold add another 700-" Suki chimed in. Musoka nudged her.

"Maybe you should shut up now." she muttered. After 20 long minutes of Kakuzu arguing with everyone, Pein forced Kakuzu to stay and quit being such a baby. They were on their way when-

"Suki? Musoka? Is that you guys?" They heard a familiar voice call out to them. The two girls turned and saw some of their old friends.

"You guys are alive!" Naruto yelled happily, throwing his fists into the air.

"Y-you t-two have been missing f-forever! Where have y-you been?" Hinata asked shyly. Kiba waved his hand.

"We can't wait to hear it babe!" he said, along with Akamaru barking happily beside him. Suki sighed.

"Kiba, quit calling me that."  
>"Do you have any idea on how worried we were? Tsunade has sent team after team to find you guys! Then she gave up because she figured you... You know..." Sakura started.<p>

"We thought you died. So where's Daichi?" Naruto asked eagerly, looking around for his friend. Musoka and Suki looked at each other, ignoring the impatient sighs of the Akatsuki behind them.

"Um... Daichi..." Suki started, getting a little choked up. Musoka quickly butt in.

"He's busy checking in with his dad. You can go see him later!" She took a quick breath, hoping they would believe her.

"Aw man, I wanted to hear some of his sarcastic jokes..." Naruto and Kiba pouted. Sakura sighed, and Hinata giggled a little.

"So, what did happen to you guys anyway?" Sakura asked. Kiba gave Suki a serious face.  
>"Yeah. You just... dissapeard..." Akamaru let out a whine. Suki and Musoka looked at eachother, with an evil glint in their eyes, looked back at the Akatsuki, then back at the four.<p>

"We were kidnapped by the Akatsuki." They said at the same time. The Akatsuki looked at each other with wide eyes.

_They better not- _Pein's thoughts were innterupted when:

"W-w-what? The Akatsuki ki-kidnapped you?" Hinata exclaimed. Suki nodded.

"How did you get away from a group of s-ranked criminals?" Kiba questioned.

"I know! You kicked their asses to the middle of next week, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Musoka smirked.

"Well, let's just say, they aren't as badass as everyone thinks they are." Each of the ninja gave them a questioning look, and the Akatsuki were staring as well.

"Yeah, they are all total wusses. I mean, there's this one guy who's afraid of potatoes. POTATOES." Suki said loudly to get the point across. kakuzu took a step forward, ready to tear the brunettes head off, but Hidan and Itachi held him back. Naruto snorted loudly.

"What kind of high-class ninja is afraid of potatoes?" he laughed. Suki started to laugh as well.

"I don't know. But their leader, is soooooo freaking ugly, because his face has so many peircings in it! Right Musoka?"  
>"Yeah, he has them everywhere. And i mean <em>everywhere.<em>"

"And that blonde one may be really cute, but he isn't the strongest there. He's too nice."  
>"I am not ni-"<br>"ShhhH!" Konan shushed Deidara. Musoka continued.  
>"And the weird one that's all about Jashintism is an ass who thinks he's such a player, but he can easily be outsmarted." Sakura gave them a questioning look.<p>

"Well, it's a little hard to believe you got away so easily." Hinata nodded in agreement, but Naruto and Kiba started boasting.

"What? Are you crazy? Weren't you listening?" Kiba said loudly.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki are a bunch of wimps! Now I don't have to worry about them as much anymore!" Naruto said happily. Pein raised a brow.

_hm, so that's the 9-tails. Interesting... he's a cocky bastard alright._

"So, sh-should we go tell your parents your back yet?" Hinata asked. Musoka shook her head.

"That won't be necessary. We already did." she assured. Although, sakura and Hinata didn't look convinced, Kiba and Naruto took their word for it.

"So, do you ladies want to come eat with us?"  
>"At Ichiraku's?" Suki asked.<br>"Oh yeah!" Naruto answered.

"He won't let us eat anywhere else..." Sakura muttered, walking away with hinata, still unconvinced. Kiba faced Suki.

"So are you coming or what?" Suki sighed.

"Sorry, but I am going to dinner with all my other friends here for Musoka and I's birthday." Suki answered, pointing to the Akatsuki, who were trying to ignore the comments the girls said. Kiba nodded sadly.

"Suki, are you sure you can't just go tomorrow babe?"

"Kiba, let's just go-" Naruto was about to finish when Suki cut him off.

"Kiba, it's been over for a YEAR now! Let it go already!"

"But I just don't understand why!"  
>"What? What didn't you get about it?"<br>"the fact that you dumped me out of no where!" Naruto tried to get the two brunettes to stop fighting, while everyone else watched. Deidara raised a brow at the word "Dumped". He leaned over to Musoka.  
>"Is dog-boy her ex or something un?" Musoka nodded.<p>

"They went out for a couple of months, then Kiba started to get a little clingy so Suki broke up with him and he still can't seem to get over it."

"Wow..." Pein jabbed Deidara in the shoulder.  
>"Deidara, go pretend to be her new boyfriend or something we have to be at the resturant in 5 minutes!" he hissed. Deidara's face brightened, and he went up to the feuding ninja's and put his arm around Suki, making her blush.<p>

"Dei, what are you-" He held a finger up to he mouth and shushed her.

"Come on babe we need to get to the resturant now un." He said in a low voice. Naruto raised a brow, and Kiba nodded.

"Ah, I get why now!" Suki gave him a funny look.

"get what now?"  
>"Why you dumped me out of no where!" He said, eyeing Deidara, "But you just don't seem like the type that likes girls Suki." That was all it took. Suki's jaw dropped, Deidara's eye twitched, and snickers came from the rest of the Akatsuki.<p>

"That's the second time today someone said Senpai was a woman!" Tobi exclaimed loudly. All of the Akatsuki broke out into laughter, and Naruto did too. Deidara's face turned 15 shades of red.  
>"You little ass un..." He growled, ready to kick his ass. Konan looked over.<br>"hey, look at that cat over there stealing all the ramen!" She shouted out of random, pointing over to the right.

"WHAT? A CAT(STEALING RAMEN?)?" Naruto and Kiba shouted, taking off, with Akamaru running after them barking like crazy. Pein yanked Deidara back.  
>"You baka you were about to blow our cover!" He hissed again. Deidara jerked himself away.<p>

"he was the one that-"  
>"I don't care what he said!"<br>"But-"  
>"Let's just get to the damn dinner already, okay?"<br>"but-"  
>"I SAID LET'S GET TO THE GOD DAMN DINNER ALREADY!"<br>"Okay okay shesh un..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short and stuff and i was going to add about the dinner part but then i said "nah i'll stop it right there" so i hope you didn't think it sucked that bad and please reveiw!<br>Oh yeah and I have a poll on my page so please please please VOTE ON MY POLL AfTER YOU REVIEW!**


	23. An Untold Secret Revealed!

**Okay, now for the next chapter in Untold Secrets!  
>Warnings: Accidental OOCness (Sorry i'm trying to work on it.) AUish-ness, no Deidara's A Lady Jokes (Done with those now), and a prank.<strong>

**Oh yeah, and imagine any kind of resturant you want. I don't feel that it's important to know so yeah. **

**I love putting up the warnings. Lets you know what's coming :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*At the resturant*<strong>

"Dammit, where the hell is our waiter?" hidan said immatiantly, looking around. Konan nudged him with her foot.

"He will be here soon Hidan just wait a second." She said, taking a sip of her water. Hidan growled.

"But I am fucking hungry and I want to order NOW!"

"Hidan just shut up they are pretty full tonight after all!" Pein growled. Hidan groaned, loud enough to be heard over all of the noise, and slumped in his chair. kakuzu scowled, which was noticable since he wasn't wearing his mask.  
>"God, your such a child." He muttered, looking over at some old ladies who were staring at him.<p>

"What are you hags looking at?" he asked, some of his tenticles coming out of his mouth. Two of the ladies screamed and ran away, but the other two stayed put, one not giving a damn and the other waving at him.

"Wow Kakuzu, I didn't know you were such a stud!" kisame teased, snickers going around. Kakuzu didn't blush or anything. Just glared at them all.

"I. Am. Going. To. The. Bathroom." He said flatly, getting up and going.

"So... Who wants to piss off Kakuzu?" Suki asked. Immediatly, everyone turned their heads and looked at her.

_Oh God what is she thinking? _Musoka thought.

"We all do bitch." Hidan said. Suki smirked.

"Okay, what's the most expensive thing on the menu?" She asked. Everyone looked all over it.

"It's the **lobstertail supreme dish **that has all the **shut up they can read it you moron **will you quit saying things like that to me? **No."** Zetsu answered. Suki nodded.

"Okay, then everyone order that." Suki said, putting her menu down. Everyone looked at one another.

"Okay un."  
>"Sure, what the hell."<br>"tobi will do it kohai!"  
>"WHOA WHOA Can we even afford all of that?" Pein asked. Musoka held up a card.<p>

"You can't. But Kakuzu can. here's his debit." Musoka said, tossing Pein the card. Itachi raised a brow to Musoka.

"How the hell did you get Kakuzu's debit card?" Musoka smiled.

"I have my ways."

"Hello again sorry for the wait may I take you order now?" The waiter asked, tired from all the buisness that night. Everyone looked at eachother, and nodded.

"I'll go first. One order of lobstertail supreme." Pein ordered.  
>"I'll have the same." Konan said right after him.<p>

"Hn."  
>"That means he wants the same, and I do too."<br>"Uh yeah i'll have what their having un."  
>"TOBI WANTS A LOBSTER!"<p>

"My friend and I will have one too."  
>"Give me a fucking lobster you bastard. Oh yeah, and one for the old prick as well."<br>"I would like **five of them.**" The waiter finished writing it all down, then looked at Zetsu.

"Um..."

"**What?**"

"... Nevermind... But are you going to be able to pay for all of this if you don't mind me asking?"  
>"We have everything we need right here." Pein answered, holding up the card. The waitor nodded, but still didn't look convinced. He left as soon as Kakuzu came back. kakuzu stared at everyone.<p>

"So, did you get me anything or do I have to wait till he gets back?"  
>"No we got you something. We wouldn't forget you."<br>"Hrmph."  
>"Aren't you curious to know what it is?"<br>"No. As long as it has no potatoes and it isn't expensive i could care less." Suki nodded, smirking, and waited.

* * *

><p>"HOLY DINGLEBERRIES 50 dollars for the lobstertail supreme?" This one guy from another table shouted. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.<p>

"i just don't see the point in wasting money on a plate that includes that much lobster. Who can even eat 10 lobstertails at once?" He bitched. Everyone started to snicker, awaiting for the food to come. Pretty soon, after Kakuzu left to go to the bathroom (again), the waiter came.  
>"Okay, well here is your supreme... and the supreme goes to you... and you... and another supreme over here... and here... You ordered a supreme right haha just kidding here you go..." then left immediatly afterward.<p>

"bastard I need a re-fill!"  
>"Hidan' you'll survive..." Konan muttered, starting to dig in. Pein made a face.<p>

"Konan, remind me why I decided to take place in this prank."  
>"To piss off Kakuzu."<br>"So to piss him off, I have to starve. Great."  
>"Starve? You don't like lobster?" Musoka asked.<br>"Hn."  
>"Itachi, what does that even mean?"<br>"It means that Pein hates seafood of anykind." Kisame answered, bits of lobster flying out and landing on Musoka's face.

"Okay, first, EW. Second, How can someone hate seafood?" she asked. Pein shrugged.

"It's just gross to me."  
>"WHAT THE MOTHER- What is the meaning of this?" Kakuzu raged, barging his way through the crowds of people and slamming his fists into the table.<p>

"You all had better hope all of these dishes are mistakes, the waiters thought you were all gay, and gave you all of this usless shit to eat!" Kakuzu raged (for some reason, he think's only gays like seafood, which is not true).  
>"Nope. It was my idea. We were hoping you would pay for us." Suki said innocently. Then, Kakuzu snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>*At another table, with mysterious red-head stalker-man...*<p>

"Wow, so Kakuzu gets pissed when they think he's going to pay, huh?" said the green eyed guy in the dark blue hood, watching Kakuzu trying to jump over the table to tear Suki's head off. She was screaming, and Deidara and Pein were pushing Kakuzu back while everyone else was pulling him away.

"Yes indeed he does." Said the red-headed one in the black hood, taking a sip of his water. The green eyed one, having a few strands of feiry orange hair poking out from under his hood like the red head's was, looked over at his master.

"Sir, when will we save her? When will I get her?" He questioned immpatiently. The red-head smirked.  
>"Soon. You must be patient."<br>"But Danna, you hate to be kept waiting, which I have never done! Now you keep me waiting? That's cold man, just cold..."  
>"Just be patient. We don't have a reason yet to remove her without an explanation.<p>

"But Sa-"  
>"Tomachii! I order you to shut the hell up and just be quiet!"<br>"... Yes master... It's not like i revived you into your human form or any-"  
>"Didn't I just tell you to shut the hell up?"<br>"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>*On the way home from dinner! Don't worry kakuzu didn't kill Suki!*<p>

"I can't believe you all did that! Over $600, wasted!" Kakuzu bitched over and over, but no one was really listening. They all had a different story going on.

"God, I can't believe we got kicked out just because Kakuzu had a freak out! I was just hoping he would faint or something..." Suki muttered to Deidara, since Musoka was too busy chatting it up with Kisame and Itachi. Deidara shrugged.

"Well, at least he didn't hurt you un." Deidara said, putting his arm around Suki, who removed it quickly.

"You baka, do you want Pein to see us?" Suki hissed, eyes darting. Deidara let out a laugh.

"Aw come on, what's so bad about Pein finding about about my secret girl un?"  
>"He would kill us for one thing."<br>"Like he did for Daichi farting on him?"

"Oh, sorry un that wasn't funny..."  
>"Your lucky you're cute Dei."<br>"... So..."  
>"... So..."<br>"Akatsuki, may I have your attention?" Pein called out, stopping everyone. Kakuzu even stopped bitching to listen.  
>"I have something important that you all may want to know." Konan looked at Pein worridly.<p>

"Pein, shouldn't this wait till we get back to the hideout?" She asked. Pein shook his head.

"I would prefer to do it now. Suki Takayoshi, please step forward." Suki looked around, the other members staring at her curiously. Musoka mouthed the words "What did you do this time?"  
>"I don't know!" Suki mouthed back, walking up to the leader, staring right into hsi rinnigan.<p>

"Suki, there is something I have been meaning to say to you for the longest-"  
>"OMG I KNEW IT! Our leader is a pedophile!" Suki randomly cried out. Pein's face twisted up in annoyance.<p>

"NO THAT'S NOT IT! Just.. listen to me. It's important." Suki pouted.

"Fine..." She replied with an eye roll.  
>"Suki, did you ever wonder why your parents are black?"<br>"... My parents aren't black."  
>"Oh... so naomi didn't give you up for adoption then..."<br>"No she- wait, how do you know my mother's name?"

"Because Suki... I am your father."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE TWIST BEGINS! Who was expecting that huh? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	24. A little bit about Suki's past

**So, how many of you were surprised at Pein being Suki's father? I know it's random and confusing. It is explained in this chapter.**

**Oh yeah and sorry i got rid of the poll so early. I was uploading another chapter for another story and that's what the new poll is for...**

**But i need to go ahead and say that the lemon and rape stuff is about to go on soon, so yeah just a heads up. I'll warn you when it happens.**

**Warning: sexual hints (not the actual thing yet that's for later) and a possibly boring explanation.  
>Hope you all enjoy! It's a really long chapter this time!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wh-wha...?" Suki managed to choke out. The other members were staring in shock, especially Musoka and Deidara.<p>

_My best friends father is the leader of the Akatsuki?_

_The girl that I have dirty thoughts about is Pein's daughter un?_

"Yes, i know it's alot to take in at first." Pein replied. Suki shook her head.  
>"I get it now... Haha nice try Pein but I'm not falling for it that easily!" Suki said, completly in denial. Pein sighed.<p>

"I thought you would have believed me..."  
>"Why would I? That's just completly stupid!" She shouted. The other members fell silent, looking at Pein. Would he really try to trick her like that?<br>"... We need to return to the base immediatly. I have something there that will convince you."

* * *

><p>"Jashin, what's taking him so long?" Hidan yelled out loudly. The other memebrs sat in the living room, in wait for their leader to return with his evidence. Musoka looked over at Suki, who was playing around with Deidara's hair, acting as if Pein never said that to her.<br>"So, Suki..." She started. Suki let Deidara's long hair fall over his shoulders as she turned to her friend.  
>"yeah?"<br>"So.. Let's say Pein is you dad..."  
>"He's not. He's just lying."<br>"But say if he is-"  
>"Musoka, he isn't."<br>"I know, I'm just saying if he-"  
>"Will you let it go? I mean, are you all going to believe him?" The members looked around at each other.<br>"Well, Pein was pretty convincing when he said it." Kakuzu piped up. Suki huffed.  
>"Pein wouldn't be serious about this!"<br>"No... Pein is a really bad liar un..."

"Hey, i thought you were on my side!"  
>"Tobi is kohai!"<p>

"That's because your my partner Tobi."  
>"Yeah! Suki-chan knows what she's talking about everyone!"<p>

"Tobi, I'll give you a cookie to shut the hell up un."  
>"Okay!" Tobi sand out. Suki crossed her arms in annoyance.<br>"He's not going to even- huh?" Suki was now staring at a peice of paper that Pein was holding out in front of her face.

"It's your birth certifricate." Pein said. Suki was staring at the paper. He was right.  
>"How do i know you didn't just sneak into my house and stole it from my mom?"<br>"Because it's a three days trip to get from here to Konaha, and then another three days to get back from Konaha. Didn't you see the signature right there? that's mine."  
>"No, it's my real dad's who died on a mission three days after I was born."<br>"So that's what Naomi told you then, that I died..."  
>"Oh my God, will you just cut it out? It's not funny you asshole!" Suki screamed, then ran upstairs into her room. Pein sighed.<p>

"This is my signature you little-"  
>"PEIN! I told you, it's going to take lots of convincing to make Suki actually believe your her dad!"<br>"I know Konan I know! Just... Deidara!" Deidara looked up at the leader.  
>"Yeah un?"<br>"Go upstairs and convince Suki I'm her dad."  
>"Wha-why do i have to do it? Tobi's her partner!"<p>

"Yeah, but Tobi can't convince anything, and he probably has no idea of what we are even talking about right now!"  
>"Then make Musoka do it! She's her best friend!"<br>"Yeah like that will work! At least you know my signature. Now, go do as I say right now!"

"... Fine un..." With his last reply, Deidara took the certifricate and headed upstairs.  
><em>Gosh, I hope Suki's okay un... This is alot to take in... I can't believe Pein's making me do this... She's going to hate me so much un...<em>

"Leader-sama, if you don't mind me asking... How is Suki your daughter anyway? You two don't even look alike!" Kisame exclaimed. Pein sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

"I guess it's fair to let you all know..." Pein said, as he began to tell the story.

* * *

><p>"Suki un?" Deidara called out, knocking softly on the door. No response. Deidara slowly creaked the door open, peering inside with his visable eye. Suki was sitting on her bed, stroking Mizu, and staring out the window.<p>

"Did Pein send you in here to talk to me or something?" She asked without looking. Deidara could hear the cat purring loudly.

"Yeah kinda un..." She still didn't look up at him, but she gentally nudged the cat off of her lap.

"Don't exlpain it to me Deidara. I know, okay?" Deidara looked at her with surprise.

"Wait, you actually believe him un?"

"Well... I sometimes... go into his office... and go through his stuff... and I know his handwriting pretty well now..." She finished with a long sigh. Deidara put down the certifricate and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Then why are you so down un? I mean, it's obvious Pein will have a soft spot on you now."

"Yeah Deidara thank you. That makes me feel LOTS better." Suki said sarcastically, getting up from the bed. Deidara fallowed her, and grabbed her arm.  
>"Suki come on un. You can talk to me about this." Suki jerked her arm away.<p>

"Talk about what? The fact that my face is possibly going to become more fucked up then my dad's because he's going to put a bunch of metal in it and call me the... I don't even know!" She freaked. Deidara couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"  
>"You are. You freak over the simplist of things un."<br>"Then how's this for simple? My dad murdered my best friend and cut me out of his life to this point!" She cried out. Deidara niticed she was trying to hold her tears back. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Suki, I know it's hard to take it all in at once. I know he's done some bad things, but if I know anything after taking orders from the stuck up bastard for 5 years now, it's that he doesn't do anything without a good reason un."  
>"Well what's a good reason for abandoning his only daughter?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So wait wait wait... Suki is your daughter, even though she doesn't posses the rinnigan?" Kisame asked.<p>

"Or sharing anything with you? She looks nothing like you at all." Kakuzu stated. Pein nodded.

"Yes, she does take after her mother quite alot, unlike the others." Musoka made a disgusted face.

"Wait a second... OTHERS?"

"Yep."  
>"... Pein, how many kids do you have?" Konan asked slowly. Pein shrugged and held up his hands to count.<p>

"About 15 scattered out across the world. I travel alot."

* * *

><p>"Maybe to protect you. I mean, it's not like growing up in a life of crime is best for a child un!"<p>

"Well, that's true. But then what about Daichi?" Suki asked kinda quietly. Deidara stood there, looking into her green eyes, trying to figure out what he could say.

"Suki, i'm sorry, but I don't know about that one un..."  
>"I thought so." Suki said, giving Deidara a hug, making sure he wouldn't see the tears come out of her eyes. Deidara knew she was trying to be strong around him, and resting his chin on her head.<p>

"It will be okay un... I will be here and so will Musoka, when she can get away from Hidan and itachi un." He said, trying to calm her down. Suki nodded.

"Yeah. She seems to be really attractive to everyone around here while i'm just that person who's there..."  
>"Suki, I'm sorry, but your a little hard not to notice un."<br>"Shut up." Deidara just chuckled, hugging the brunette tight.

"Now it makes me wonder about the rest of my family."Suki said out of no where. Deidara looked down at her funny.

"Oh wait, you mean Hiruko, Jyunichi and Yuki?"

* * *

><p>"Then what about Suki's brothers and her sister?" Musoka asked. Pein raised a brow?<br>"I don't know what you asking."  
>"Are they your kids too- Hiruko, Jyunichi and Yuki?" Pein stared at the blonde blankly.<p>

"I don't even know them. Wait, I actually kinda remember Hiruko. He was too you to remember me dating his mother."  
>"Wait, Tobi's confused now..." Pein sighed.<br>"Well, apparently, when I started to 'hang with' Suki's mother, she had been married and divorced once, and Hiruko was her son. After I was done with her-"  
>"Ewwwwww..." Kisame muttered, slightly cutting Pein off, but the leader ignored it.<p>

"I left because I had this organization to run, but I guess your supposed to use a condom because next thing I knew she was pregnant and had Suki. I was actually there for her birth though. Then I left and tried to forget about her."  
>"Then what about Jyunichi and Yuki?" Musoka questioned. Pein shrugged.<p>

"I guess she either adopted or got remarried. Was there a Mr. Takayoshi somewhere?"  
>"Well... yeah..."<br>"Well then there's your answer."  
>"Hn."<br>"Your right Itachi. This is really messed up." Kisame muttered again.

* * *

><p>"The one over here, with the dirty blonde hair and green eyes is my older brother Hiruko." Suki said, pointing to the tall skinny guy in the family photo giving her bunny ears. She was showing Deidara an old family photo she takes with her, taken back to the day she graduated from the academy and became a genin.<br>"I didn't know you had an older brother un. You look just like him."  
>"Gee thanks for calling me a man."<br>"You know what i mean un!"  
>"Haha I know. Anyway, the one over here with the black hair is the youngest in our family, Jyunichi."<br>"Youngest? He's almost bigger then Hiruko! And not to mention he's carrying some girl on his shoulders that surprisingly looks kinda like you with black hair un."  
>"Yeah, that's Yuki. She's only two years younger then me."<br>"Ah. Do you all get along well un?""  
>"Yeah we do. Especially since I have to watch over them all since mom is always working."<br>"What about your... stepfather un?"  
>"Either on a mission or getting drunk with his friends. And don't feel weird about saying stepdad about the one I grew up with I always knew he was."<br>"Wow... So anyway you had no help? I mean, couldn't Hikuro be some help since he's the oldest one there un?"  
>"If he tried to help, we would have to call the fire department justa bout twice a day. He sets <em>everything <em>on fire."

"Nice un... At least I was an only child." Suki laughed. Deidara smiled. He liked her laugh. He noticed Suki's eyes immediatly turn to sadness.

"You miss them, don't you un?"  
>"Of course. I mean... I think I seriously need to talk to Pein -or dad now i guess- to see if they are his kids too."<br>"I don't think so, because out of four kids, I think at _least _one of you would have gotten feiry red hair and the rinnigan un."  
>"True... and besides, Yuki and Jyunichi look too much like my stepdad to be Pein's kid's too..." Suki started to trail off. Both akatsuki members sat there in an awkward silence.<p>

"Nice going Deidara."  
>"What did I do un?"<br>"because of you not saying anything and causing an awkward silence, a gay child was born!"  
>"Hey, maybe it's Pein's un!" The two broke down laughing.<p>

"Wow, this is even crazier then when I had a dream about you being naked un..." Suki immediatly stoped laughing and looked over at Deidara.

"What?"  
><em>Shit un... <em>Deidara thought.

"Well, uh..." he started, explaining the dream, hoping with every word Suki won't punch his face in.

* * *

><p>"So Pein, now for another question..." Konan asked. Pein looked at her.<p>

"Yes Konan?"  
>"Why didn't you ever tell me you had so many girlfriends and why you never use a condom?"<br>"Because condoms don't work half of the time and i never told you because I didn't want you to be jealous."  
>"JEALOUS? Why would i be jealous of you going around and fucking random women?"<br>"Because those women he's fucking isn't you~" Hidan chimed, resulting in a severe blow to the head.

"ANYWAY... **what should we do now?" **Zetsu asked.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight... I was in your dream, you on the couch. I came up, took off my cloak and I just so happened to be naked, and I get on top of you and try to have sex with you?" Deidara nodded his face turning red.<p>

"I-I mean yeah I do have that dream... often... but I'm not only thinking about it because-" Deidara was cut off when Suki's mouth suddenly crashed into his.  
>"Tell, me Dei, how long have you been dreaming about me like that hm?" Suki asked in a suductive tone after she broke from their kiss. Deidara stared at her blankly.<br>"Well, it started after... we went to... the beach... and yeah un... what are you... doing?" Deidara was trying to say between Suki's kisses. She smirked.

"Come on Deidara you can't possibly be that dumb." She said after she stopped. Deidara could see the lust in her eyes. Then he smirked.

"So, your saying that-" he shook his head, "Suki, I don't know. I mean, I want to really really bad un, but Pein would kill me if-"  
>"Will you forget about Pein already? I mean come on Deidara, if he's allowed to go around and fuck random girls, I think it would be okay if you fucked the one sitting on your lap trying to seduce you!"<p>

"I know but-"  
>"And don't you even try to sit there and tell me that your penis isn't sticking up into the boner position and it's the thing poking my leg. Cause that's when it's pretty damn obvious you really want to do it."<br>"... You have a point un..." He said, pulling Suki in for yet, another long kiss. But the broke from it again quickly.  
>"Wait, I mean, are you sure un? I mean, your a virgin still, and I don't know if you really want... me... to..." He was stopped again, this time falling slowly over her on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"God dammit how long does it take to convince someone that an evil villan is her dad?" Pein yelled out loudly to break the silence between the rest of the Akatsuki who were still downstairs.<br>"I don't know Pein. I mean, you sent Deidara to go convince her, which we all know he can't convince anyone to do anything, and well... It is alot for her to take in..." Kisame started to say. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Okay whatever. I'm not going to wait forever. Tobi, go get them!" Tobi stood up and saluted.

"Yes leader-sama sir! OH SENPAI!" And the orange masked boy started his journey up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Told you it was long!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, Tobi's probably going to be scarred.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! And sorry if your really confused about the family thing PM me if you want me to help explain it a little better.**

**Oh yeah and Musoka still has a HUGE secret coming her way so yeah be expecting that!**

**I have a poll for you guys but for some damn reason, it's not letting me put it up on my page so I will do it here and you can vote through your reviews:  
><strong>

**Should I write a side-story about what Suki's family are doing after Suki left?**

**A.) YES! LET THE CRAZINESS CONTINUE!  
>B.) No, we don't care about that.<strong>

**C.)Sure, what the hell. **

**D.)Idk.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	25. Interrupted

**OKAYZ I updated! After I found the time! Anywayz...**

**In case, let's recap!**

**... Tobi's about to walk in on Suki and Deidara "going at it"**

**Recap over you can read on now!**

**Warning: A sorta not really lemon (although I think that's called a lime...) and EMBARRASSMENT!**

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutly sure about this Suki un?" Deidara asked, strattling himself over the brunette. Suki nodded, lifting her head up to kiss him. Deidara smirked into the kiss, running his tongue lightly along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Suki repsonded, doing as she was told and opened her mouth slightly. Deidara's tongue entered her mouth, exploring the inside. Suki moaned into the kiss and Deidara continued to explore, loving the taste of her in every corner. He felt Suki's hands intertwin with his blonde locks, pulling him in closer to deepen their kiss. Suki's fingers found the back of his head band, and she untied it, letting his bangs fall a bit more loosely. Next she led her hands up to his ponytail, undoing the ribbon that held it up. After it was undone, she was shrouded in a curtain of blonde hair. Deidara pulled away from her mouth, moving down to her neck, starting to kiss it as well. Suki let out a soft moan as she felt Deidara's tongue run along her neck. Deidara eventually made his way to her sweet spot, and he dove his tongue into it, causing the brunette to gasp a little. Her hands slowly went down his back, finding the hem of his shirt. She knew it would have been difficult to lift it off in her position, so she rolled over, taking her place on top of the terrorist. She took his shirt off slowly, leaving light kisses along his stomache and chest as she lifted it off. She looked down at the stiches where his frorth mouth was, lightly tracing them with her fingers. Deidara shuddered a bit at the touch. Suki bent down to kiss him again. Deidara immediatly felt her soft pink tongue over his. He moaned a little bit when she took his tongue into her own mouth and sucked on it a little. Suki's hands led their way to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to her. She felt Deidara smirk as he suddenly rolled her back over, with him on top again.<p>

"Your not bad for your first time un." Deidara said suductivly.

"I kinda pick it up as I go." Suki answered. Deidara smirked, noticing that she still had her shirt on. His fingers found the hem of her shirt, and he quickly removed it. Deidara looked at Suki, who looked back, her eyes telling him to continue. Deidara took a silent breath, reaching under the brunette, undoing the hook in her bra. He finally uncliped it, ready to remove the black peice of clothing-

"Senpai? What are you doing to Suki-chan?" Tobi asked out, looking in at the two criminals. Deidara's face paled, while Suki turned bright pink, holding her bra up after it started to slip off. The masked ninja stayed there, waiting for his question to be answered. Deidara's shocked expression immediatly turned to anger.  
>"Tobi you God dammed baka DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO KNOCK FIRST UN?" He shouted, scrambling off the bed, careful not to hit Suki, and chased Tobi as he ran away screaming like a girl.<p>

"And just when it was about to get fun..." Suki pouted.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH SENPAI'S TRYING TO KILL TOBI!" Tobi's screams rang from upstairs. Pein sighed.<p>

"Gosh, I didn't think interrupting a talk would make Deidara so angry." He muttered. At that moment, Tobi tumbled down the stairs, with Deidara close behind. As soon as Tobi pushed himself off the ground, Deidara caught him in a headlock.

"You stupid stupid asstard un!" He growled, unaware of the other members staring at him.

"Um, Deidara, what are you doing?" Musoka asked. Deidara looked up and dropped Tobi, who scrambled over and grabbed hold of the other blondes leg.

"S-senpai's mad at Tobi because Tobi walked in when Suki-kohai and Deidara-senpai were doing weird stuff!" He cried, tattling on Deidara. Deidara grit his teeth.

"Weird stuff?" Konan echoed. Deidara tried to think quickly.

"Yeah... Uh... Suki wanted me to... show her a wrestling move... after we talked... un..." Deidara said, making it up as he went. They all looked at his skeptically.

"So... You went upstairs..." Pein started.

"Yeah."  
>"talk to Suki, and I'm guessing now she understands that I actually am her father, am I correct?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then afterward, you take your shirt off and start wrestling her?"<br>"Yeah she's so weird sometimes un."

"..."

"..."

"... Okay, well that's good enough for me. Off to bed everyone. It's time for me to get out of these stupid disguises..." Pein muttered, walking upstairs, along with most of the Akatsuki.

_Wow, I can't believe he actually bought it un... _Deidara thought to himself as he quickly tried to get upstairs, back to Suki's room. Musoka sighed, trying to get Tobi off her leg.

_I can't believe Suki and Deidara are actually going to do it... But I guess she's old enough now... But still, is she even re- _Musoka gasped when she felt a small force smack her ass.

"That's to get you ready for later, birthday bitch." Hidan cooed, walking upstairs. Musoka growled, gritting her teeth. Tobi finally got up.  
>"Musoka-chan, why did Hidan smack your booty?"<br>"Nevermind that Tobi. Do you remember those moves Deidara was "showing" Suki?"

"Yeah! Do you want Tobi to show you?"  
>"... No..."<br>"Aww..."  
>"But Hidan probably wants you to show him Tobi! Why don't you go and give him the best you got?" Tobi saluted.<p>

"Yes ma'am!" Tobi said excitedly, running upstairs to Hidan's room. Musoka smirked as she entered her room, hearing Hidan's-  
>"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"<p>

* * *

><p>Suki sat on her bed, putting her night shirt on as Deidara entered the room quietly.<p>

"Sorry about that i don't think... Un?" He said, watching her put her black shirt on.

"I'm sorry Deidara, but... I mean... I want to... But not if... Dei?" He was gone.

* * *

><p>Musoka laid on her bed, reading, as Deidara came storming in. He flipped up his covers, laid down and faced the wall.<br>"One word out of you un, and I will blow your ass all the way across the land of fire." He threatened. Musoka blinked, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed, and Deidara was asleep. Musoka yawned loudly, closing her book, getting ready to go to bed when a note slid under the door. Musoka hesitated, but walked over and picked the note up and read it-<p>

_Bitch,_

_Unless you want me to sacrifice the dumb-ass brunette next door, you better be in my room in a little bit for a "wrestling" match._

_Hidan._

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	26. Caught By Hidan

**I'LL APOLOGIZE AT THE END JUST READ THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Musoka's breath caught in her chest. Her heart stopped and began to beat double time. She had no choice but to go. But she wasn't going to go without a fight.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pein, we need to talk." Konan said, sitting down on her bed. Pein looked over at the blue haired woman, seeing the hint of annoyance in her amber eyes.<p>

"Yes Konan?" She shook her head, wondering why he didn't get it.

"Do you really believe Deidara when he said he and Suki were just 'wrestling'?" Pein shrugged.

"Well, yeah. My own men wouldn't lie to me." Konan rolled her eyes. _God, he's such an idiot if he really believes no one here ever lies to him..._

"So Deidara runs downstairs without a shirt on and his hairs down and all messy, and Tobi's all confused about the wrestling thing, and Suki doesn't come down-"  
>"What are you getting at Konan?"<p>

"Pein... I think he was trying to sleep with Suki." Konan blurted out. Only she didn't think- she knew. Pein stared at her for a long time, taking in her words. Konan was expecting him to shout the blonde bombers name, but instead heard-

"Konan, he knows the rules. He wouldn't try anything like that." Konan slapped her forehead.

"God dammit Pein yes he would! Because of your dumb rule I wouldn't be surprised if someone was getting raped right now!"

* * *

><p>Tying a kunai to her leg, she slowly walked down the hallway and stood before Hidan's door. She hesitated a while, but knocked on the door. A soft "enter" purred through the door. Musoka entered slowly, only to be greeted by darkness. A soft hiss and the match was lit, moving around the room, lighting various candles until enough light shone to reveal Hidan.<p>

"So you came. I thought I was going to have to come get you..." He wore nothing but his pants but Musoka figured they wouldn't be on much longer.

_Of all people why me? _

He sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned her to come. She hesitated again, but stepped in front of him, glaring daggers. Hidan took hold of her wrists and yanked her, forcing her to straddle his lap. He pressed his lips up against hers, his tongue running along the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance in, which was not being given.

_Playing hard to get again huh? _He thought. His hand reached down behind her, groping her butt, causing her to gasp and letting his tongue enter her mouth. Musoka reached for the kunai, her fingers finding the handle until Hidan's hand fell on top of hers.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. I can't die, so it would only piss me off."  
>"SEE IF I CARE!" Musoka shouted, pulling her hand out of Hidan's, taking the kunai and stabbing his collar bone.<p>

"AAARRRRGGG! That fucking hurt you bitch!" he yelled, pulling out the kunai. Musoka jumped back in horror before making a dash to the door. She had reached the handle before Hidan grabbed her, throwing her back onto the bed after locking the door. He was laughing deviously.

"I have put up with your game of hard-to-get for a long time. But now I am not going to put up with it any longer! Hidan wrapped his arms around the young blonde and he straddled on top of her.

"It's time for you to face it Musoka, you're MINE!"  
>"NO!" Musoka screamed as Hidan started to shred all of her clothes off. He quickly stripped himself as he held Musoka down, who was trying everything she could to get away. Hidan took her arms and pinned them above her head.<p>

"I'll give you one last chance to beg for-"  
>"NEVER!"<br>"Very well..." Hidan chuckled as he thrust into her. He covered Musoka's mouth from her screams of pain so no one would hear her. He continued to thrust in her, as hard as he could, and began to pleasure the sound of her muffled screams.

"Beg for me and it will be over sooner..." He said as he ceased for a moment. Musoka could only shake her head with a whimper.

* * *

><p>"Konan, what is that supposed to mean?" Pein asked, glaring at the woman. Konan rolled her eyes.<p>

"Ever since you created that rule, the guys have nothing to get over those 'feelings'. They are deprived, and it doesn't help when you bring in two young girls into the Akatsuki!"  
>"They wouldn't defy me just like that!" Konan took a deep breath.<br>"Pein, I'm just saying that I really do believe that Suki and Deidara were going to try something."  
>"How do you know if they even like each other Konan?" Pein demanded. Konan stared at him, dumbfounded.<p>

"You really don't notice? They are always talking to each other about art, the constant flirting with each other, them wanted to be _alone in a room_-"  
>"Konan I think your letting your cheesy romance novels go to your head. They are only teammates here."<br>"In a bed maybe..."  
>"That's it we are not discussing this anymore! Good night Konan!"<br>"Pein-"  
>"I said good night!" Pein growled, turning off the lights.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours Musoka finally managed to escape Hidan't room. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran into the the first room she found and ran inside of it. Slamming the door, she fell to her knees sobbing, the moonlight shining through the window. She buried her head in her hands sobbing.<p>

"Musoka..." A soft voice whispered. She looked up through the hair covering her face to see Itachi. As much as she wanted to say hi, all she managed to do was continue sobbing.

"Musoka? What's wrong?" Itachi asked, his voice concerned as he got out of his bad and kneeled in front of her. Musoka was sobbing too hard to speak to him, wanting to say sorry for walking into his room like this. But she was recalling everything that had happened to her over and over in her head, making her shake with fear. Itachi saw how frighted she was and hugged her gently. She turned to him and cried into his chest. Itachi looked at her. She looked like a frightened child.

"Itachi...? What's going on?" Kisame asked quietly, yawning as the noise was waking him up. Itachi looked up at him with his sharingan.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered. With that, the blue fish-man went back to sleep right away. At the same time, Musoka's sobs were reduced to quiet sniffles. Itachi leaned a little closer.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Musoka shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Why not?"  
>"I-if I do... b-bad things... w-will happen..."<br>"Musoka you have to tell me. You can trust me, okay?" Musoka took a deep breath, and began to tell Itachi everything- Daichi's true killer, Hidan's continuous violations, Suki's danger, and that night. When she had finished, Itachi just sat there, staring at nothing.

"Itachi?" Musoka asked quietly. Looking closer, she could see he had activated the sharingan, his eyes glowing red in the darkness.

"That sick minded bastard!" He shouted, his fists shaking with rage.  
>"Itachi please, your scaring me..." Musoka whispered, pulling away a little. Itachi paused in his fury to see Musoka's fear and hung his head, deactivating it.<br>"I'm sorry I frightened you..." He helped Musoka stand up, and caught her in an embrace, to her surprise.

"I won't let Hidan hurt you anymore... I'll die before that happens again." Musoka stared at him, her blue eyes widening with surprise.  
>"But why didn't you say anything before?" Itachi asked hurtfully.<p>

"I-I thought you wouldn't care..." Itachi slowly let go of her and turned away. His bangs blocked his face, but Musoka could see the hurt in his face.

"Itachi I'm sorry! I- I didn't want... I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me!"  
>"Why?" He questioned. His smoky gray eyes stared into deep blue.<p>

"... Because I... think I might be... falling for you..." Itachi slowly turned to her.

"You think you are?"  
>"Yes. I know I am."<br>"Musoka, if you truly want me... prove it." Musoka took a step closer to him, and pressed her soft lips against his. Itachi kissed her back with passion, tasting her salty tears on her lips. Slowly their arms found their way around each other. Their eyes slowly closed as their tongues slowly slid past each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THIS CONCLUDES THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! I am so sorry btw my computer COMPLETELY crashed and I couldn't get on AT ALL And my dad took FOREVER to fix it but I promise updates won't be this bad until the story is FINISHED! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	27. Itachi's Threat and the Master's Reveal

The next night...

The halls were dark, quiet with no one awake. A door creaks open, and out came a large shadowed figure. Red eyes glowed, and he came out. He walked straight down, past the other rooms. He stopped at the one located at the corner. Musoka's room.

He looked inside, and saw the blonde girl sleeping. Her covers were messed up, and her face looked scared. The figure walked in, and loomed over her.

"Don't worry Musoka. I promised he won't hurt you anymore." He whispered, bringing her covers back over her. He noticed her face relaxing, calming down upon his gesture. With one more look, he walked out.

He stared across the hall, seeing the room with HIDAN'S ROOM FUCK OFF written in blood. He felt anger rising in him, but he opened the door quietly, and stepped inside.

Now, partners had to share a room of course, but Hidan had the exception. After weeks of his constant whining, the leader gave him his own room to shut him up. Not that Kakuzu minded. He couldn't stand the rituals.

Inside, the reek of blood and sweat filled the air. The shadow brought himself to not choke, for it would have wakened the silver haired rapist in the bed. Hidan's snoring echoed off the walls of the room. The figure loomed over him, like he did with Musoka, only sinister like. He took a kunai from his pocket, and held it close to Hidan's neck. As soon as the cold metal touched the albino's skin, his eyes shot open.

"Hey, who the hell-"  
>"Shut up Hidan." Hissed the figure. Hidan glared, reconizing the tone and the red eyes.<p>

"What are you doing in here Itachi? Don't you know it's-"  
>"I told you to shut up. I know what you did." The uchiha growled. Hidan's eyes darkened.<p>

"So the blonde bitch squealed huh? So what? I was just having a little fun."  
>"No. What you did was unforgivable. How could you do that to Musoka, of all people?" Itachi demanded, keeping his voice low. Hidan smirked.<p>

"Well, she's hot, and I wanted to have my way with her. Unfortunatly, I could tell she had her eyes set on the weird gray-haired kid." He started, "So, i got rid of him." Itachi felt his anger rise even more.

"That is real low of you- murdering someone of your own team just to get attention from some girl." Hidan let out a laugh.

"Your such a hypocrite Itachi. I mean, come on, we kill people all the time! I don't see how one more person makes a difference!"  
>"He was part of the Akatsuki. You don't kill you own teammates."<br>"You also aren't supposed to kill your family and friends but you did that anyway-" He was cut off when Itachi began to press the kunai into the jashinist's neck. Blood started to slowly spill out of it.

"That was different," Itachi told him, his eyes cold. Hidan smirked.

"So what, you're going to tell the leader now? Tell the whole Akatsuki? Have them all rip me apart for torturing one girl just to get what I wanted? I think you forget I'm- OW that hurts!" Hidan gurgled as the kunai went in further. Itachi leaned closely.  
>"I don't give a damn at all about you're immortality. I can still make you suffer."<br>"Okay okay just get away from me!" Hidan almost screamed, putting his hands around the kunai and removing it himself. Itachi took a step back, glaring at him.

"Listen to my words Hidan," he said, "If you go touch Musoka again, let alone even get close to her, I'll hurt you so much you will wish you were never immortal." With that, he left. Hidan scowled.

"Asshole." He muttered, before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Deidara stepped back from the door, and hid around the corner as Itachi left the room. Itachi pretended not to notice him and went back to his room. Deidara stepped back out, his visible eye glancing at the dissapearing Uchiha and Hidan's room.<p>

_What the hell was all that about? _He thought to himself, unaware of the figure behind him.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Deidara." said a voice behind him. Deidara turned, and saw a pair of green eyes staring at him.  
><em>Suki? ... No wait-<em>

"Who are you un?" He demanded, looking at the figure in the hood. The shadow smiled.

"Well, I wasn't given orders to tell you my name." Said a man's voice. Okay, definatly not Suki.

"Then what are you doing here un?" Deidara asked. The guy cocked his head.

"I can't tell you that either. Just know that everything will be changing here _very _soon..." he said. Deidara glared.

"What do you-"  
>"Deidara?" a familiar voice sounded behind him. Deidara turned immidiatly, and saw Suki staring at him.<p>

"Suki! What are you doing up un?" The girl blinked.

"I could ask you the same. Who are you talking too?" She asked.

"That guy over- huh?" He exclaimed, seeing the guy was gone. He turned back to Suki.

"No one I guess un."

"Oh..." she said. Deidara frowned. The night before, he had gotten angry at her, because she was scared to continue on** (A/N you know the sex thing? yeah...). **Seeing her now, he knew he felt bad.

"Listen, Suki, about the night before..." He started, but couldn't say anything else. Suki looked down.  
>"Deidara, it's alright really."<br>"No, I just got irritated and I-"  
>"Deidara shut up for a second," She said, "It's okay. I mean, yes, I was mad that you got angry because I wouldn't sleep with you, but I... just wasn't... ready I guess..." Her face started to turn a little pink. Deidara gave a small smile.<p>

"It's okay un. I know I was mad, but I kinda figured that was it. Not to mention the other thing..." He trailed off, thinking back to Pein's secret.

_My God, it's probably good I didn't. I mean, being in a relationship will get me into enough trouble, but to sleep with his daughter-_

"Yeah that was kinda out of no where wasn't it?" She said, inturrupting his thoughts. Deidara nodded.

"So anyway... Are we okay then un?" he asked. Suki smiled at him.  
>"Of course we are. Night Dei-kun." She said, walking back to her room. Deidara let out a sigh.<p>

_Well that was an easy apology, _he thought. Then his thoughts snapped back to the guy he was talking to before.

_What did he mean by 'everything's about to change very soon' anyway un?_

* * *

><p>A man in a red cloak sat in a tree, hidden from everything outside at that time of night. He sighed.<p>

"Where is that brat? He knows I hate to be kept waiting..." He growled. At that moment, another figure, a hooded guy in black, appeared before him.

"Master, I have returned."

"Took you long enough Tomachii." The one in the black hood growled.

"Well, it isn't very easy to get into a base full of dangerous criminals!"  
>"By the looks of it, you don't look like you had much of a problem. You just wanted to take you're sweet time to get back here."<br>"Master-"  
>"Silence. Just tell me- did you give him the message?" The black hood guy gave him a smirk.<p>

"I sure did, Master Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay listen, i am so sorry for not updateing in FOREVER! I feel so bad, but to be honest, I just didn't have any inspiration to continue any of my stories recently. I mean, school and homework, not to mention friend-drama stuff has really got me distracted. Luckily, when i was sick yesterday, after being alone, catching up on sleep, and silence, I got back my inspiration! YAY! So i can happily continue now :)<strong>

**So anyway, I also am sorry that this chapter isn't all that great :P The Itachi part could be better, and the last part with the "reveal" (but you all kinda guessed it :P meanies...) could use some work. But I still son't feel good, not to mention i'm on 3 kinds of medicine to make me feel better, my head is all fogged up and I can't think very well XP and the reason the DeidaraXSuki apology part seems rushed is because I didn't find it that big of a deal so i didn't want to bore you with a super long, dreaded apology (besides that's boring) so yeah.**

**There you have it. Please forgive me! And PLEASE REVEIW IT WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER AND HELP ME GET IDEAS AND STUFF SO PLEASE REVEIW!  
><strong>**Next chapter includes some BIG stuff too ;)**


	28. Morning Sickness

**Yeah, finally starting to feel better people :D anyway, yeah thank you for reviewing! It made me happy and reviews really do help me get out chapters faster (you know when the computer doesn't get infected :P) So anyway, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**Sorry it's short :P**

**And remember when I said that something big was happening in this chapter? Well, I kinda lied sorta :P This chapter leads up to what _will _happen :)**

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

The sun was up as the light creaked through the blinds and onto Musoka's face. Her eyes opened slowly. Deidara's bed was empty. She was alone in the room. She sat up, brushing her tangled blonde hair out of her face. She stared ahead, waiting for the rest of her body to wake up.

_I'm probably the last one awake... AGAIN... _she thought to herself. With a yawn, she forced herself to stand up and leave the room. Sure enough, she heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Tobi's a good boy senpai!"  
>"If Tobi was a good boy he would shut the hell up un!"<br>"Deidara stop talking to Tobi like that!"  
>"Itachi-bastard, pass the damn salt would ya?"<br>"Hn." _Yeah, they are all awake._

Musoka began to make her way downstairs, when her stomach started to feel funny. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling was getting stronger. When she had reached the kitchen, she could feel that something was coming up.  
>"Hey morning Musoka- Hey are you feeling okay?" She heard Kisame's voice speaking to her when she had reached the kitchen. She wanted to respond, but instead ran to the trashcan and started to puke.<p>

"Musoka!" Suki yelled, running over to her friend. She pulled Musoka's hair out of her face as she threw up.

"Are you alright Musoka-chan?" Tobi asked. Musoka only responded with more puke.

"She wouldn't be throwing up if she was alright un." Deidara responded, making a disgusted face when Musoka started to gag.  
>"Konan what is wrong with her?" Pein asked.<p>

"Probably morning sickness. Nothing too bad." she said, looking at the poor girl. Pein raised his eyebrow.  
>"I thought only pregnant women had morning sickness." Pein said in a low tone. Konan looked over at him.<p>

"I don't think you have to be pregnant to have morning sickness Pein. It will pass in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>After a while, Musoka was once again back in her bed. She laid there, wondering what had caused her to throw up like that. She hadn't felt sick last night, and not right away when she woke up. It just came out of no where.<p>

Then she though back to what Konan and Pein were talking about-

_"Konan what is wrong with her?" Pein asked._

_"Probably morning sickness. Nothing too bad." she said, looking at the poor girl. Pein raised his eyebrow._  
><em>"I thought only pregnant women had morning sickness."<em>

She shuddered at the word "pregnant".

_What if- no. Just like Konan had said, you don't have to be pregnant so have morning sickness. _

_"_Musoka? Are you okay?" Suki's voice sounded on the door. Musoka growled.

"Yes I'm fine! Will you just leave me alone?" She snapped. She heard footsteps walk away.

* * *

><p>"So is she doing better?" Pein asked as the brunette walked back downstairs. Suki shook her head.<p>

"Well, she said she was..."  
>"And?"<br>"Well, she kinda snapped at me."  
>"The bitch is probably on her period or something!" Hidan yelled out, watching the TV. Itachi glared at him, but said nothing.<p>

"Well, I'm sure she's just going through a phase or something un." Deidara said to reassure her. Suki shook her head.

"As crazy as she is, Musoka wouldn't just puke and then snap for no reason."  
>"But she always snaps." Kisame muttered.<p>

"Yeah, only when she's mad. All I did was ask her is she was okay!"

"You're voice makes everyone mad..." Kakuzu muttered, only to have a shoe thrown at his head.

"Maybe it's just a phase in her life or something. You know how teenagers are." Pein said.  
>"How would you know?" Suki asked, crossing you're arms. Pein looked at her a second.<br>"I didn't need to raise one to know." Was all he said. She rolled her eyes.

"If you really want to know, it's possible she might be pregnant." Itachi said. Everyone turned to him, especially Hidan.  
>"What makes you say that Itachi?" Pein asked.<p>

"Hn."  
>"You know, not everyone-"<br>"Holy shit are you serious?" Kisame exclaimed, clearly understanding the "hn"

"What?" Suki asked, stepping forward. Kisame looked away.  
>"So, are you sure?" he asked Itachi.<p>

"Musoka told me herself." Hidan glared at the Uchiha.  
>"Well then it must be a load of shit." He said. Itachi glared back. Silence went on.<br>"Oh will someone say something already? I can hear my cells dividing here!" Suki suddenly bursted.  
>"Senpai what are cells?" Tobi asked. Deidara ignored him.<p>

"I guess I should tell them then." Itachi said. He turned to talk to everyone, when Hidan grabbed his scythe.

"Uchiha, you better not say anything!" he growled. Itachi turned to him, his sharingan activated.

"_Mangyeko Sharigan!" _He said. Hidan, caught in the genjustu, fell over.

_That should shut him up, _he thought as he turned back to the other members, and he began ti tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, it leads up to what's <em>going <em>to happen! Sorry about the Itachi OOC but everyone had to find out and obviously Musoka or Hidan were going to say anything :P short chapter I'll update again either tomorrow or Tuesday, and boy it will be _LONG!_**

**So anyway, please review :3**


	29. The Secret Is Out

**Sorry about last chapter being short! I was also going to update on Tuesday, since I had the day off, but unfortunately i was grounded and just got my computer rights back :P Anyway, here's the rest of it!**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared, dumbfounded by what Itachi just said. Unfortunately, at that moment Hidan started to wake up from the genjustu. He opened his eyes and saw everyone glaring at him, Suki looking increasingly pissed.<p>

"What?"  
>"YOU BASTARD!" Suki screamed, tackling him back down.<br>"_How could you?" _She screeched, punching him in the face as hard as she could.

"OW! What the hell are you-  
>"SHUT UP!" She screamed, punching him again.<br>"Hidan, how could you do that to you're own member?" Pein yelled, but was interrupted when Suki socked Hidan in the face again.  
>"<em>This is for killing Daichi!" <em>a punch, "_This is for framing my father!" _ another punch, "_And this is for raping my best friend!" _She continued to scream, her punches getting harder with every contact. Hidan's face was coating itself with blood.

"Deidara! Get her out of here, NOW!" Pein shouted. Deidara nodded, and attempted to pry the screaming girl off.  
>"Let me go Deidara this doesn't have anything to do with you!" She screamed, still trying to beat Hidan senseless. Deidara ignored her and managed to yank her out of the room. Hidan sat up, baring his teeth.<br>"Crazy bitch!" He screamed. That was when Tobi ran up and stomped where it hurts.

"That's for hurting Tobi's 3rd best friend in the world!"

* * *

><p>"Deidara let me go!" Suki cried, tears streaming down her face as she tried to break free from Deidara's grasp. But he held on tight.<br>"Suki just calm down un!" He shouted. Suki continued to try to push away.

"Shut up! You don't understand me at all! Let me go he hurt my friend and killed-"

"Suki just-"  
>"Don't cut me off Deidara!<br>"Suki-"  
>"Let me go!"<br>"Suki-"  
>"I said me-"<br>"SUKI SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND UN!" Deidara shouted. Suki stared at him, tears still falling from her eyes. Deidara sighed.

"I'm sorry, but please Suki this isn't like you un." Suki knitted her eyebrows.

"Of course not! That son of a bitch killed my teammate, and raped my best friend!" She said, her voice dripping with venom. Deidara stared right at her.

"I know un. I was listening."  
>"Then you should understand!"<br>"I do un-"

"_How could you understand? You don't know anything!_" Suki shouted, her tears coming out faster. Deidara continued to stare at her.

"Look, as much as everyone wants to see you beat the living shit out of Hidan, it won't solve anything right now. It will only make things worse un."  
>"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, huh?"<br>"Be there for Musoka. That's all you can do right now un." Suki looked up at him, her eyes red.

"But then how will I get back at Hidan?"  
>"To be honest, you can't do anything about it right now. Just be there for Musoka. She will need you now more then ever un." He said, hugging her. Suki blinked, then wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry.<p>

"I-I can't believe h-he killed D-D-Daichi!" She cried, stuttering in her words. Deidara hugged her tighter.  
>"You know how he is, with his sacrifices and such un."<br>"H-he still ha-had no right!" She started to cry even harder. Deidara sighed.  
>"I know un, I know. Just calm down." He said. After a while, her cries started to soften.<p>

"See? That's better. Everything will be okay un, I promise."

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

"Hidan, I have these rules for a reason!" Pein shouted at the jashinist, "because of stuff like this is why we are not allowed to fall in love with each other!" Hidan put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, whoa, just to clarify, I only did it for pleasure. I ain't in love with the bitch." Itachi stepped forward, but Kisame put his arm in front.

"It doesn't matter! You raped one of our own, your _killed _one of our own and framed it on me!" Hidan shrugged.

"It just seemed like something you would do." With that re-mark, Pein slapped him across the face.

"OW! Dammit that hurts! My face already is fucking bruised up from you're crazy bitch you call a daughter!"  
>"Well she had every fucking right to do what she did! We may be criminals, but this is a new kind of low!" Pein shouted, the vein on his head starting to pop out. But Hidan didn't flinch.<p>

"Well you know what, I did what i did, and since you can't kill me I pretty much get away with this." he said. Pein glared, but he was defeated. No matter how much pain he inflicted on the albino bastard, it wouldn't undo what he had done.  
>"You just better damn well hope that condom you used didn't break!" Hidan gave him a confused look.<p>

"What?"  
>"What the hell is a condom?" At that moment, everyone face-palmed themselves.<p>

"Konan,"  
>"yes Pein?"<br>"Please go to the store and get a pregnancy test."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

* * *

><p>With a low sigh, Itachi knocked softly on her door.<p>

"Musoka? May I come in?" Itachi asked. there was a small "yes". He walked in, and saw Musoka sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor.  
>"Are you alright?" She nodded. He sat beside her, and stared at the floor for a while. She looked at him and he looked back, and the silence continued.<p>

"I'm sorry." Itachi said out of no where. Musoka cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Itachi sighed.

"They know." Was all he said.

"They know what?"  
>"About Hidan." Musoka's eyes widened.<br>"What?" She breathed. Itachi looked at her.  
>"I had to tell them. I'm sorry Musoka-"<br>"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, slapping him across the face. A red mark burned his cheek.

"How could you? I thought I could trust you!" She cried. Itachi glared at her.

"Musoka they had to know!"  
>"No they didn't! It wasn't their business!"<br>"Then why would you tell me?"  
>"Because I thought you would keep quiet!"<p>

"What is the problem?" Itachi asked. Musoka grit her teeth.

"You put everything else that I still love here in danger! he's going to hurt Suki now!"

"No he won't."  
>"How do you know? he hurt me! He hurt Daichi! What makes you think he won't hurt Suki?"<p>

"Because I'm here!" Musoka stopped and stared at him. Itachi looked down at her.

"W... what?" She stuttered.  
>"Musoka, if I'm here, Hidan won't lay a finger on either of you," Itachi started, "And now that everyone else knows, I don't think Hidan will try anything for a while anyway." Musoka smiled, and punched him in the shoulder.<p>

"That was sweet Itachi, but you shouldn't have said anything." Itachi sighed.

"I know. But that doesn't matter now. You won't be hurt anymore Musoka." After his last comment, neither said a word. Again they entered the silence. Itachi's dark eyes looking into blue, as the two didn't realize that they were getting closer-

"Hey Musoka Pein wants- Whoa am I interrupting something here?" Kisame said after he had opened the door. Musoka and Itachi jumped away from each other.

"No. Not at all." Itachi said in a frustrated tone. Kisame sweatdropped.

"Did you need something?" Musoka asked. Kisame looked at her.

"Yeah... Pein wants you to pee on this to see if you're pregnant or not," He said, handing her the test, "I am so sorry that this all happened!" With that, he ran out. Musoka sighed and looked at the test.

"Itachi..." The Uchiha looked over at her.  
>"What?"<br>"What if... I am..." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I will be there to help you through it, okay?" he said. Musoka nodded, sighed, and walked her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, a lot happened in this chapter ^^ I think personally this is my favorite chapter and I worked pretty hard on it... Even though Deidara and Itachi are so OOC (but in my defense, it was in the name of love :D wow thatw as super cheesy XD) I know my writing has been kinda bad lately so I hope this makes up for it! So what do you guys think? Positive or negative ^^<br>PLEASE REVIEW! **


	30. Your Nothing To Me

The room was silent. Pein paced back and forth, waiting for either one of them to come down with the results. Everyone shifted around uncomfortably, waiting for someone to speak up. Konan was the first.

"If there is going to be a baby," she started to say, "Will she have to abort it?" Pein stopped his pacing. All eyes were on him.

"I'm not sure yet." he said, full of uncertainty. Konan nodded. Hidan smirked and looked over at Suki, who was looking down at the floor. He noticed Deidara's hand slowly slide over hers in comfort.

"So, you and Blondie have a thing going on there, huh?" he said out loud. Deidara quickly removed his hand. Suki glared at the jashinist.

"Shut up dumb ass." She spat.

"Suki, don't un." Deidara said in a low tone, trying to keep her from going all ballistic on Hidan again. Hidan's smirk grew.

"Hey, come on Deidara, you don't have to be embarrassed of the crazy bitch. At least she's hot right?"  
>"Hidan shut up!" Pein hissed. Deidara glared at Hidan, but said nothing.<p>

_Smug little bastard... _he thought. He noticed Pein glaring at him as well.

"You two don't have a _thing,"_ he started, _ "_going on here, do you?"

"No (un)!" Suki and Deidara yelled out at the same time. Pein gave them a suspicious look, but said nothing when Itachi walking into the room with Musoka. Dry tears stained her pale face.

"It was positive." Itachi said in a low voice. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Hidan's.

"You see why now?" Pein started, his voice full of anger, turning to Hidan, "You see why we can't have relationships? We can't afford to have mistakes like this happening!" Hidan's only response was a yawn.

"Whatever. She can just have an abortion, no problem."  
>"No. She won't." Pein said. Hidan sat up, and Musoka's jaw dropped.<p>

"What?" They both exclaimed.'

"Pein, I don't want to carry his baby!" Musoka cried out. Pein looked over at her.

"Musoka, your not going to get an abortion."  
>"Why not?" She challenged.<p>

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Hidan exclaimed.

"We can't have that kind of attention right now. If we go, not only will it put Musoka in danger, but the rest of us as well. If they figure out she is Akatsuki, they will kill her in the operation, and in some way trace their way back to us." Pein answered. Musoka started to breath heavily, looking over at Hidan.

"You bastard! _How could you do this to me?_" she screamed, running to beat him up, but Itachi held her back. Hidan turned back to Pein.

"So what, the Akatsuki is going to deal with a baby then?"

"Yes, and you will help take care of it."

"Teh, to hell with that," Hidan muttered, walking out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Musoka screamed after him. No answer back.

"He's not going to help Musoka." Kakuzu answered for him.

"What do you mean he's not going to help? It's his kid!"

"Well, this all could have been prevented, you know." Suki muttered. Everyone looked over at her, and Musoka put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that it's your fault this happened." Musoka's jaw dropped.

"How... is this my fault? Suki, in case you didn't hear, I was raped! It wasn't my choice!"

"But you could have said something to someone instead of taking it! You probably could had saved Daichi too!"

"I could have done nothing to save Daichi! I was tied to a damn tree!"

"I thought you were a ninja!"

"I am!"

"Then you shouldn't let a tree stop you!"

"GIRLS!" Pein shouted, "This is not how we are going to solve anything!"

"You know NOTHING!" Musoka shouted, ignoring Pein. Suki growled.

"I know I don't know what it's like to be raped, but with you hiding it like that makes me think otherwise!"

"Well, what does it make you think, huh?"

"It makes me think you liked it. It would explain why you would hide it for so long." That was when Musoka snapped. She lunged at Suki, ready to tear the brunette apart, when Kisame stood in between the two.

"Okay WHOA! We just need to calm down here!" Kisame said, pushing the two away from each other.

"I SAID NOTHING TO PROTECT YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Musoka shrieked, tears coming down her face. Suki looked taken back.

"What do you mean, 'to protect me'?"

"The bastard said that if I said anything, he would have killed you! But you know what? I should have let him!"

"Why you-"

"SUKI SHUT UP!" Pein shouted, angrier then he was before. Everyone went silent. The only sounds were from Musoka's crying. Pein stormed over to his daughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. Suki made a face.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Don't you mean her?"

"Musoka is the victim here! You will apologize!"

"Why should I? This is her fault for not-"

"Suki, God dammit, I am your father and you will do as I fucking say!"

"If you actually are my dad, then why haven't you been with my the last fucking years of my life!" After Suki retorted back to him, something in Pein just snapped.

"Because I didn't want to deal with a good-for-nothing little whore!" Suki's jaw dropped, her eyes full of surprise. Pein went on.

"That's right! You're _nothing_ to me! You're just another waste of fucking space! I don't even know why I even brought you here-"

"NAGATO!" Konan screamed, using Pein's real name. Pein snapped back into reality and looked down at his daughter. She stared at him back, taken quite back with tears forming in to corners of her eyes.

"Wait Suki-" But it was too late. She had pushed past him and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* lots of drama here... I'm sorry this really sucked I have been really depressed the past couple of days and I know it's not much of an excuse but I could really care less about checking my writing... I just knew I haven't updated in a while so I went ahead and did, but I am sorry it's bad.<strong>

**You can still review if you want to... **


	31. She Ran Away

It was so dark. She was tripping over random things, and her vision was already blurred with her tears. She raced inside the forest, not wanting to stop.

_How could he say that to me? How? _Suki thought to herself. She finally stopped, leaning against a tree, and started to cry, remembering what he had said:

_"Suki, God dammit, I am your father and you will do as I fucking say!"_

_"If you actually are my dad, then why haven't you been with my the last fucking years of my life!" After Suki retorted back to him, something in Pein just snapped._

_"Because I didn't want to deal with a good-for-nothing little whore!" Suki's jaw dropped, her eyes full of surprise. Pein went on._

_"That's right! You're nothing to me! You're just another waste of fucking space! I don't even know why I even brought you here-"_

_"NAGATO!" Konan screamed, using Pein's real name. Pein snapped back into reality and looked down at his daughter. She stared at him back, taken quite back with tears forming in to corners of her eyes._

_"Wait Suki-" But it was too late. She had pushed past him and bolted out the door._

"It really is a shame, isn't it?" She looked up, hearing the voice talking to her. She saw no one.

"Is anyone there?" She asked, sniffling.

"It saddens me to see a girl cry like this..." It said again. Suki slowly reached into her pocket, trying to find a kunai, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She tried to scream, but another hand covered her mouth.

"Whoa there, there is no need to do that. I'm not here to hurt you." the man said. He was hiding himself with a large black hood. Only a few strands of his red hair was showing, and his light brown eyes almost glowed in the most creepy way. He removed his hand from her mouth.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a whisper. The man chuckled.

"That's not really important right now, is it?"

"... Are you going to rape me?"

"Now, I don't do things like that. It's a shame about your friend though..." Suki stared at him, stunned that he would know such a thing.

"Wait, how do you-"

"I have been watching you, Suki Takayoshi," he said, "I know what's been going on around there. I know about Pein, I know about the thing with Deidara you had, and I know about Musoka."

"Well that isn't creepy..." Suki muttered, then looked at him sadly, "I can't believe I said all that to Musoka... I'm a terrible friend aren't I?"

"No, not in the least. I actually think you might be right." Suki blinked. _What did he say?_

"You... You think I'm right?" he chuckled.

"Of course I do. Why else wouldn't she have said anything?"

"Well... She said to... protect me..." Suki said shyly.

_What am I doing? He's a stranger, and I'm bothering him with my problems!_

"Absolutely preposterous. Your a big girl, and you can take care of yourself. Not to mention your going through so much..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your father saying such things to you if one thing," he said, "Not to mention Deidara is only using you-"

"What do you mean by that?" Suki interjected quickly, cutting him off at the sound if Deidara's name. The man sighed.

"You don't really think he likes you in that way, do you?" Suki pouted.

"Of course he does! That's why-"

"He tries to sleep with you all the time? I'm sorry but it sounds to me like your being used."

"Deidara isn't using me! He loves me, I know it!"

"Has he ever said that to you before?" The man pushed. Suki opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She thought for a moment. Has he ever said "I Love You un?"

_No... He hasn't..._

"From the looks of things, he tried to sleep with you a couple times, hasn't he?" Suki looked at him.

"Well, that was me coming onto him,"

"And he was quite angry when you didn't want to go all the way anymore, wasn't he?"

"Well- he-"

"Face it. He only wants your body Suki. After he gets that, he won't really care much for you anymore." Suki stared off into the darkness. She didn't want to believe it. Could it be true?

_"Okay, here we go un!" Deidara said, pulling the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Suki leaned against the sink with one arm, looking over at Deidara as be slapped a band-aid on her head and pulled her bangs over her left eye to cover it._

_"There you go. All better un."_

_"I could have done that myself you know."_

_"Well, I was just helping my partner un." Deidara said, walking out before Suki grabbed his arm and pulled him back over._

_"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Suki asked. Deidara gave her a confused look._

_"What do you mean un?"_  
><em>"Why are you so nice to me? You didn't seem to be this nice to Tobi."<em>  
><em>"Uh…" Deidara's face turned a little pink. Suki kept staring at him with her big green eyes, which made him a little nervous.<em>

_"Well?"_  
><em>"I don't have to answer you un!"<em>

_"What- Yes you do! I am your partner! We practically live together in the same room, so just tell me! I just want to know why you're so nice to me!" Suki asked nicely. Deidara could feel himself sweat a little._

_ I'm going to go crazy here in a second…_

_"Deidara?"_

_"Huh?"_  
><em>"Are you okay?" Suki asked. At that moment, Deidara leaned in and kissed Suki on the lips. Suki was surprised, kinda wanting to push him back, but she couldn't make herself do it. His lips were so soft, and he was so passionate. Deidara wanted to hold it longer, but Suki gently pushed him back.<em>

_"Um, Deidara-"_

_"Oh my God Suki I'm- I'm-"_

_"Deidara, it's-" Deidara's face was really red and he ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could._

Her mind snapped back into reality as her mind brought up that memory.

_The first time I realized I might actually like him... _She thought to herself. She pushed the man away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. It would be best if you left," She said, walking away. Before she could have gotten a few steps away, someone else stepped out in front of her- A guy, about her age, with silver hair that defied gravity with a mask over his face. His blue eyes stared at her, unblinking.

"D-Daichi? H-how is that- AH!" Suki screamed as something poked her side. She fell to the ground with a thud, and her limbs went limp. Daichi looked over at the man.

"Master Sasori, you didn't kill her, did you?" he asked, almost with no emotion. Sasori shook his head.

"It's only a paralyzer. Pick her up, we have to take her back."

"As you wish, Sasori-danna."

* * *

><p>*Back at the base*<p>

* * *

><p>"Pein, how could you say that?" Konan scolded. Pein sat down on the couch, looking down.<p>

"I don't know Konan. She was just making me so mad-"

"You don't have to call her a worthless waste of space un!" Deidara shouted angrily, wanting to run outside and look for her. Pein glared at the terrorist.

"This doesn't concern you Deidara."

"It doesn't matter if it does or not, i'll-"

"WHAAAA WHY MUST WE ALL SCREAM AT EACH OTHER?" Tobi cried. Musoka put her hand on the masked man's shoulder.

"Tobi, it's just a little intense right now. It will be alright." She said. Tobi looked at her.

"Then why are you eyes all sad Musoka-chan?" Musoka looked at him, but said nothing. She felt guilty, saying those things to Suki.

_But she also had no right to say those things to me... I shouldn't even feel guilty at all..._

"Pein, are you going to go find her daughter and apologize?" Konan growled. Pein shook his head,

"She wants to part of me right now. It's best to leave her alone-"

"Pein, it's fucking dark out! She could get hurt un!" Deidara shouted. Everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Why do you care, Deidara?" Pein asked in a low tone of voice. Deidara took a deep breath, not knowing what to say, when Zetsu came inside, covered in blood.

"Zetsu-san! What happened?" Tobi exclaimed. Zetsu looked at him.

"Well uh, **we got really hungry **and we thought we saw a rabbit outside **so we chased it **and it turned out to be the cat..."

"ZETSU (un)!" Everyone shouted, except for Itachi, who only said "hn", and Kisame, who silently thanked him for getting rid of it.

"Sorry we didn't mean to! **But that isn't the point here,"**He said. Pein looked at him.

"Then what is the point?" Zetsu said nothing, but held out a note. Pein looked at him suspiciously, but then took the note from his hand, and opened it.

"Oh my God..." He muttered. Everyone gave him curious looks.

"What is it Pein? Is it about Suki?" Musoka asked. Pein nodded.

"... She ran away."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF THE CHAPTER!<br>**

**I'm sorry to say this people, but this is the last chapter of Untold Secrets. I know, HUGE CLIFFHANGER HERE. But this is a good place for the story to end. If I continue, then the story will totally change.**

**Which is why there shall be a SEQUEL! Yay!**

**Unfortunately, it won't start until January, 2012. The only reason for this is because I have other stories I want to catch up and finish in the meantime, so yeah...**

**Anyway, now to all my lovely reviewers, some questions I would like you to answer please :) (because I am curious):**

**1.) Did you love this story? 1-10 scale please, 10 being the best thing ever :D**

**2.) What was your favorite part?**

**3.) How do you think Daichi is still alive?**

**4.) How do you think Sasori is alive?**

**5.) I know I didn't mention him to much, but he plays a big part in the sequel, but who do you think Tomachii is?**

**6.) Which couple do you like the best- Deiuki, Itoka, or Hidoka?**

**7.) Musoka's baby- do you want it to be a boy or girl?**

**8.) Who was your favorite character?**

**9.) Why does Sasori want Suki (hint: not a mary-suey romancey thing XP it involves Tomachii :D)**

**10.) Last question- should I have PeinXKonan in the sequel?**

**Okay, if you could please answer those questions, it would make me happy :) Plus, I want your input on what you think the sequel will be like!  
><strong>

**So again, thank you for your reviews, i never expected to get over 100 :DDDDDDD I'm going for more reviews next time ;)**

**I love you wall (not in THAT way don't get excited XD) And in January, look for a story called Untold Desires**

**Until then, please read my other stories (especially if you like Super Smash Brothers :D) and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	32. URGENT!

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

**I know it's been a lot longer then it should have been, but I have finally posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story! YAY! I hope you all enjoy it :D**


End file.
